Adult's Game
by KyraX
Summary: Sequel to Child's Game. Five years later, Masaki grows into a bright child with a lot of curiosity, especially about her aunt. Soon, that young child shall come to terms with her other world. The game is still in play! Just at a harder level. Hitsugaya X OC IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

_Here is the sequel! My first sequel! I didn't think this story would become so addicting! So time frame so far…it has been five years since the events from my last story. Masaki is five years old. Naori finished high school in her first two years on Earth and she's been working as an employee to a shop the last three years. Got that? And one new addition: Omakes! I love omakes! Don't you?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't, in any form or matter, own Bleach. Bleach will forever belong to Tite Kubo. I only own Naori Hibana and Masaki Kurosaki…until Kubo decides to turn Rukia and Ichigo into an OTP and have a child named after Ichigo's dead mom._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_Her vision was a bit foggy from the start._

_She saw a ceiling. She saw lots of papers. She saw a rectangular ceiling light to her right. She saw a window to her left. These were normal settings. These were normal to her. But she felt her weight being lifted and from that, she could see that this person carrying her was very monochromic. He wore a black kimono and a white haori with black designs. Even his hair was the color white. But when he turned towards her, she saw a flash of turquoise._

_Maybe he's not so black and white…_

The morning sun began to peek through her silk window curtains. It brilliantly illuminated her little room of pink walls. Rabbits hung about everywhere! On her ceiling, her carpet, her little desk, and even on her lamps. Out of the all the rabbit décor though, a lone one and five was painted onto her closet doors, one digit for each door. The little girl tossed and turned in her pastel bed. With every toss, her bright orange hair moved along with her. Those soft locks flew all around her head, encasing a perfect picture on her pillow. All was well for this young child.

The door opened.

A woman of raven hair poked her head in. "Masaki!" She called, stirring the young child. "Masaki! Wake up! It's almost time for school!"

Suddenly, the young child cracked open both of her chestnut eyes. "Mommy!" She exclaimed, jumped out of bed and enthusiastically ran to hug her mother.

Rukia chuckled. "Well aren't you a little hyper this morning?"

Masaki nodded. "Yes Mommy! I can't wait to start kindergarten!" She excitedly jumped up and down like any hyperactive child.

Rukia laughed again and swept down to pick up her daughter. "Before you start school…" She plopped the young child onto the bed. "You have to put your uniform on and I have to fix your hair. You don't want to start school with bed hair."

"Isn't that what your hair usually looks like each morning?" She heard a low voice and smirked at the man near the doorway.

"At least my hair doesn't stand out like a carrot." She said back with a smirk. "Ichigo. Get me her uniform will you?" She turned Masaki around and started bunching up her wavy orange hair into two low pigtails.

Ichigo walked over to his specialized closet out of the room of Chappy and pulled out a small, light blue dress with a cute little sailor tie in the front. Placing the dress on the bed, he sat down and started tickling his little daughter.

"Daddy!" Masaki screamed, keeling over. "Daddy! Stop it!"

"You're going to ruin her hair." Rukia grumbled and propped her little daughter back up.

Ichigo shrugged, "I'm just playing with my only daughter."

"You'll have more time to play with her when you walk her to school today." Rukia replied back while re-brushing Masaki's wavy hair.

"I can imagine it already." Ichigo lie down to stare at the ceiling. "Your daughter looks exactly like you Mr. Kurosaki. She has your eyes, your face, and even your ridiculous orange hair!"

"That reminds me! Daddy?" Masaki stared at her dad with her baby eyes. "Can I dye my hair when I get older? I want to Mommy"s hair color! It's so pretty!"

From the shock, Ichigo humorously fell off the bed and Rukia turned towards her daughter. "Honey, you already have such wonderful hair!"

"I don't like this color! You know I don't like orange, red, and yellow." Masaki complained, turning towards her recovering dad. "Why are you acting so loony Daddy? Auntie Nao took it pretty well when I said I didn't like her eye color."

"Oh it's nothing huge. Hey! Have I ever told you the time that I went through middle school with the same problem?"

"Save it for the road." Rukia rolled her eyes and pushed her husband out. "Now let me get her changed and give her a quick breakfast. She's going to be late if you're here wasting time. Go and get changed for work!"

"Okay I'm going." He said before planting a soft kiss on his wife's lips.

Rukia stared in awe while slightly touching her lips. "Idiot." She mumbled and closed the door.

_OoOoO_

"Thank you and come again!" She cheerfully said and gave a little bow.

The young high school student stammered something inaudible. He stood there, hand behind his head, a blush rising out of his cheeks. The girl simply flashed a smile back at him. The sight of her dark blue hair shaping her soft cheeks made the boy take a huge gulp. He quickly made a grab for his daily bread and ran for it.

Just as he disappeared beyond the horizon, the smiling female quickly dropped the happy act, grabbed a nearby broom, and continued sweeping. She wore a light green kimono with a striped vertical pattern. She also wore a maroon apron where dust started to gather up and her sleeves were pulled up to her shoulders. She looked like any other worker if it weren't for her eyes that stood out.

"Naori-san! I see you're working as hard as ever!" Urahara said in glee while fanning himself with money.

Naori rolled her eyes and continued sweeping. She could still continue sweeping if it weren't for her eyes falling asleep on her. Her whole night yesterday consisted of chasing around hollows and protecting defenseless plus spirits. Basically, she was beat! She could be sleeping in right now if it weren't for Urahara sitting there, keeping watch of her. Well, he was everywhere with her now these days. She did move into his home once she got banished. In the end, his plan worked out perfectly. Somehow get the couple exiled where Soul Society can't bother them. Suit Rukia up with an aging gigai, by the way, one of Urahara's finest inventions. And let them live life till they die. They just didn't calculate that Naori was coming along on the ride.

When she arrived, he gave her up with a spare room and another aging gigai. Ichigo and Rukia pulled some strings and transferred her into their old high school. She enjoyed it there for that time being. She met new people, got accustomed to strange traditions, and learned new things. Well…she only did well in electrical science and Japanese history and language, but she still learned a lot. But her school debut also paved way for more problems.

Boys…

This reason alone was why she refused to go to college.

Who knows what made her attractive? It could be her usually cold demeanor and they thought she was playing hard-to-get. It could be her exotic color eyes. Maybe it was her light voice. Personally, she was riding on the fact that Urahara made more adjustments to her gigai than necessary. Because of that, high school boys barely one-tenth of her age were walking around with her, something that Urahara took pride in. She remembered that night when that man went on and on about how his experiment was a success. That he would be rolling in money soon. Naori didn't know his plans included her.

And here she was…working seven days a week as an Urahara Shop employee.

"Hey Naori-san, here's a new package for you." Urahara chucked a wrapped package at her.

She opened it, groaned in disgust, and promptly threw it back. "Urahara-san! I refuse to wear such a improper outfit."

"Ah ah ah!" Urahara replied, waving his finger. "Do I need to remind you our binding contract? Now tell me. What do you need to do to stay in my residence?"

"I have to earn my keep…" She replied with another roll of her golden eyes.

"How do you do that?"

"Stand here and let the dough roll in." She repeated. Her job was a living and moving mannequin. Ever since graduating high school, she had been working at Urahara's shop, serving attracted customers, which were mostly boys from the same high school. She hated this job. But it kept a roof over her head, food in her stomach…and a little something else. Naori suddenly put away her broom and took off her apron. She proceeded to walk towards a little hatch off in another room.

"Bankai training again? How far are you?" Urahara questioned as he watched her older gigai hit the floor and the younger version of Naori getting on the ladder.

"I just made Denbaku-to materialize. Do you want to see?" Naori replied.

"Nah. I got to finish some bank statements. Tell me when you land a hit." Urahara said and returned to the paperwork.

Naori nodded and released her grip on the ladder, falling down a couple hundred feet into his basement training grounds. She was offered Bankai training along with her stay here. Urahara's shop was prospering and this was her payment. Besides, slaying hollows, helping souls, homework, and studying, she didn't really have much to do these days. So she did Bankai training for the past five years.

Naori was already at her halfway point. She breathed two deep breaths of air and held out her zanpakuto. She watched a huge part of her spiritual pressure leave from her body and form something far away. She watched the yellow aura take shape of a bird, a yellow-feathered bird that had constant electric shocks running throughout its body. This bird was almost half her height with a huge wingspan. Its beak was small and curved downwards. Many tufts of feathers ran down its forehead and neck. This was her spirit, a brilliant bird that had been struck by lightening.

Naori quickly readied her zanpakuto, glanced at her spirit once more, and charged.

_OoOoO_

Urahara finished the last of his bank notes just as he heard a slight ring coming from the front door. Was it customers? He eagerly walked out, only to see nothing. And then, he felt something tug his pants and looked down. "Masaki-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Hi there Urahara-san! Where's Auntie Nao?" Masaki innocently asked.

"Oh…her…" Urahara glanced at his floor. "Hey! Do you want some candy?"

"I'm here." Naori suddenly piped in. Such a girl looked pretty tired because they could hear her bones crack as she took a step. She walked out from the door and picked up Masaki. "Hello Masaki-chan! Come here to play again?"

"Couldn't land a hit?" Urahara whispered.

"Shut up…" Naori groaned under her breath.

"You got five years left." Urahara replied with a shrug and returned to his office.

Masaki innocently looked up at Naori. "Five years of what?"

"Oh nothing!" Naori said with a smile, hoping to divert her attention. "So Masaki-chan? How was your first day?"

"It was great Auntie Nao!" Masaki exclaimed.

Naori frowned and gently placed Masaki back on the front of the porch. "Masaki-chan. How many times do I have to say this? I'm not your aunt. I'm your godmother."

Masaki nodded, shaking her wavy pigtails. "Yes Auntie Nao-I mean, Godmother…" She suddenly pulled onto Naori's kimono. "Hey Nao! Do I have a godfather?"

"Wha-What makes you say that?" Naori asked as she playfully ruffled the young child's wavy hair.

"I had a dream last night. I saw all these old things and old style furniture. Also, I saw this man. He wore black clothes and a white cloak. He had green eyes! Or maybe it was blue…I forgot! But I remember he was saying your name. Do you know him Auntie Nao?" Masaki asked as she stared up at Naori's shocked face.

How did she see that? Either she had a vacation at an old style house or she was seeing something else… Naori was completely baffled! Masaki didn't seem to take note of that as she was looking at Naori. Naori suddenly stammered back, "Uh…I don't know. I think you were just dreaming. Besides…" Her eyes suddenly dropped down. "I don't know anybody close to be your godfather."

"Huh? Really? And I was so sure!" Masaki tilted her head and frowned. "He had a really low voice. You know, like this!" She finished her last two words in a very low version of her high-pitched voice. Her cute little face contorted in confusion as she tried to match his voice.

Naori chuckled and patted young Masaki's head. "Masaki-chan, you've been eating too many sweets." She looked up and saw that the sky began to turn red. "Oh! It's getting late. I should get you back home before your parents start worrying." She bent down and picked up Masaki, letting the young child rest against her shoulder as she walked.

"Don't worry! Mommy knows I come here to play with you all the time!" Masaki beamed. "Hey! Hey! Auntie Nao! I always see you alone when I come over. Are you lonely? Do you think that man in my dreams would be a perfect husband for you?"

"Godmother! Not aunt!" Naori hastily corrected again and she frowned at the young child. "Masaki-chan. What has gotten into you? Since when did you become so interested about my personal life?"

"Because everyday I see a different man with you! And you always look so sad!" Masaki shouted back in a pout.

Naori gently smiled and she ruffled the young one's hair once more. "Masaki-chan… Thank you for worrying about me. But I'll be fine." She started enthusiastically bouncing the young child up and down, hearing Masaki's squeals of glee. "What you should concentrate on is doing well in school! Read a lot of books and get good grades! Okay?"

"Yeah!" Masaki exclaimed.

Masaki kept throwing the girl up and down when she suddenly didn't feel Masaki's body with her. It vanished! She was gone…or more like her concerned father grabbed Masaki while she was in the air.

"Naori. Keep tossing my daughter with your eyes closed and you'll find yourself missing an arm." Ichigo warned.

"Sorry Ichigo-san…" Naori sheepishly apologized, running a hand through her hair nervously.

"Oh! It's Naori-san!" Rukia exclaimed, pushing Ichigo aside to get to her. "How are you?"

"I've been doing fine. Your daughter stopped by the shop again so I brought her back."

"I know, she loves it there. You and Urahara are like family to her." Rukia remarked. "Say! Why don't you stay over for dinner?"

"Ah no! I don't want to intrude!"

Rukia smiled. "Hey! We don't mind. You're welcomed to come over any time! Right Ichigo?"

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded. "I should get Masaki changed for dinner. I'll meet you two at the dinner table!" He said and walked up the stairs carrying a whining Masaki. She probably wanted to stay around longer to be with her mom and Naori or something.

It didn't take long for dinner to be ready. Rukia had most of the dishes cooked by the time Naori and Masaki arrived. Her food smelled simply delectable! Naori's mouth was already watering as she approached the dinner table. One each plate, there was chicken with some different varieties of vegetables. Also, a bowl of rice and a glass of water accompanied each plate. It seemed Rukia anticipated Naori's arrival since there were four plates laid out. Naori took a seat across from Rukia and the other two rushed in. Masaki happily sat next to her mother and Ichigo sat beside Naori.

"So Naori, what did you and Masaki talk about?" He smartly asked and watched Naori's face go red.

"Daddy! It's a girl talk!" Masaki blurted out.

"Boys. Still a testosterone magnet?" Ichigo correctly guessed.

"No. It's nothing like that." Naori confirmed with an indifferent scoff.

"Yeah! It's different!" Masaki suddenly piped in, grabbing all the adult's attention. "We were talking about this guy in my dreams. He wears these old black clothes and this white cloak. His eyes were green…or blue. I forgot. He had this really, really low voice. Like this!" Again, the young girl tried to manipulate her squeaky voice into a very low tone.

At that moment, all the adults started laughing. Ichigo was howling so much that he almost slipped off his chair. Rukia chuckled a lot, but she tried to keep her hand steady as she was attending to her daughter's messy eating. On the other hand, Naori didn't seem impressed. She just stabbed her chopsticks into the chicken and shoved it into her mouth.

"Hey Masaki! I know who you're talking about." Ichigo replied with a smirk while simultaneously ignoring electrical glares coming out from Naori. "You see. That person is really, really close to Naori. They have a bond that nobody can break. They're like…partners. Close partners. Inseparable partners."

"Ichigo Kurosaki! Shut your mouth! Do you comprehend what 'Don't reveal anything about Soul Society' means? It means if you say one more word about that person, Soul Society will have your head on a pike!" Naori harshly threatened.

Masaki tilted her head in question. "Daddy? What's she saying? It sounds like weird Japanese."

"It's just the ancient language. I heard she was very good at it in high school. Luckily, your mother understands her." Ichigo nodded towards Rukia.

"She said to put your plates away and get ready to go to bed." Rukia hastily replied. She gently picked up Masaki and carried away the little girl.

With Rukia and Masaki gone, that left only Naori and Ichigo at the dinner table. A couple minutes passed. They were just sitting there and not attempting to move. Ichigo was smirking at his family cleverness and at Naori's embarrassed behavior. Naori just looked really pissed.

"I swear, she calls me by the wrong title every time I see her. I sound like my captain now these days." Naori sighed and leaned back on her seat. "By the way, what a nice little girl you raised. I didn't expect for little Masaki-chan to be so hyper like a little Chihuahua."

"Well…you know how Rukia gets around rabbits. She sort of picked it up from there."

Naori snorted, "If Captain Hitsugaya and I were still raising her, she would be hardworking and studious. Little Masaki-chan plays around too much."

"You're so old fashioned." Ichigo commented, though Naori thoroughly ignored that insult. "Speaking of Toushirou. You weren't acting like yourself when we mentioned him. Do you miss him?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm here in this world on his behalf by my own choosing. Why would I miss him?" She coldly rejected. "Besides…I'm here to talk about another issue concerning your daughter."

"About that dream she was talking about?" Rukia asked as she sat back down at the dinner table. Her hair was a mess and her hands were slightly wrinkled. Masaki must have put her through a hard time preparing her for bed.

"Yes." Naori nodded in agreement. She suspiciously eyed at the couple. "Did any of you expose her to spiritual pressure?"

"No. These bracelets are still on, so our spiritual energy is blocked." Rukia replied. Both she and Ichigo pulled up their sleeves to reveal a small metal band. "Besides, we haven't gone into our shinigami forms for five years. The last time we've been in that form was right when we got banished. And you kind of fainted afterwards. We had to carry you back."

"Well…after that!" Naori mumbled in embarrassment. She was met with rejection from both Ichigo and Rukia. Naori sighed, "It can't be me. I've been doing shinigami duties at night and I always lure the hollows far from Masaki. I'm wearing the limiter." She pulled back the collar of her shirt, revealing the Tenth Division flower tattoo. "So how can Masaki-chan be dreaming about Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Did she possibly pick up any spiritual pressure from Orihime? Chad? Uryu?" Ichigo suggested.

"No. They all were careful about their spiritual energy when around Masaki." Rukia replied. "You forget. They're way better at controlling their spiritual pressure than you ever were."

"Shut up Rukia." Ichigo muttered with blush rising to his cheeks.

Naori contemplated at their situation. She quietly stared at the tabletop with her chin resting in the fist of her hands. She started muttering quiet sentences. "This doesn't make sense. The only time I can think that Masaki was dealing with spiritual energy was when I read her memories."

"You read her memories! Of what?" Rukia exclaimed.

"Uh! She lost something! And I was helping her find it…that's beside the point!" Naori stammered back as a blush rose to her face. "The point is that at that time, I was taking spiritual energy out of your daughter. She is a baby born from two very powerful shinigami. I would imagine she would contain very repressed spiritual energy. But I took some out to use as my own. I never put any of my own spiritual energy in to trigger a reaction."

Once again, there was a moment of utter and complete silence where each person was in his or her own head. They were probably thinking about the same problem. How did Masaki make her spiritual power work?

"In any case, we can't do anything about it now. Let's just hope it something that comes and goes." Ichigo finally concluded.

"And what if it stays?" Rukia hesitantly asked.

Naori suddenly stood up. "I'll take her to Urahara-san and maybe he'll have a solution. If not, I'll personally wipe away those memories." She proclaimed and started to walk away. "I'll be leaving now. It's getting very late."

"Hold on Naori-san!" Rukia called out to her young junior. "It really dark out and it gets pretty dangerous at this time. You can sleep over in our guest room."

"No." Naori took one step out onto the front door.

Ichigo frowned and crossed his arms. "Don't be so stubborn. You know, you've been acting like a loner these days. Is it because you miss him?"

Naori shot back a glare at him. "I don't miss Captain Hitsugaya. I should remind you that I banished myself. Besides I'm not alone! I live with Urahara and Tessai. Yoruichi and Ururu sometimes visits. Jinta still lives pretty far away with your cute little sister." She smirked as she watched Ichigo writhe in anger but that smirk faded away pretty soon. "Besides…my situation is different. You guys have lived here for more than twenty years. I've only been here for five years. It's hard getting adjusted to this modern world. It's very different from Soul Society."

The blue-haired shinigami only stood at their doorway to gaze up at the stars. She wondered if Soul Society was on the other side. She wondered how everybody was doing. Hinamori was probably having a great time teaching at the Academy. Matsumoto was drinking her head off along with Kira and Hisagi. She could only imagine the usual hustle and bustle of Soul Society five years ago. How much has changed since then? But she could clearly still imagine one thing. Her captain was probably, most likely frantically trying to finish off paperwork without her super forging skills. That was probably true.

"Are you still adamant on going back to Urahara's Shop?" The couple asked her.

"Yes." Naori nodded. "Good-bye… See you tomorrow… And thank you…" She walked away and turned the corner, heading back to a place called home.

What was home these days?

**Shinigami Cup!**

Three years ago when Masaki was two years of age and Naori was a senior at her high school. Everyday, Naori would carry Masaki to her nursery school on her way to school. Masaki was such a bright kid! Literally! Her orange hair gleamed as it bathed in the sunlight and her amber eyes twinkled in radiance. Her porcelain skin shone with a glimmer. She was a very eye-catching child. But she was also very bright in the brains department. She already learned to speak! Though she could only utter out a few words at a time.

"Ma! Da! Night! Wrestle!" Masaki suddenly shouted.

"Wrestle?" Naori asked in confusion. What in the hell is this baby muttering around about? Well she could find out…but Soul Society would be at her heels if she ever used any spiritual energy around the baby. But then again…it's only for a quick second…and it's really, really small spiritual energy. Deciding at that moment, Naori touched the baby's forehead with her fingertip.

"Gah!"

Jets of blood shot right out of her nose.

* * *

><p><em>What dirty, dirty things did you see Naori? And that was the little spiritual pressure she used on Masaki that possibly, maybe, likely triggered an awakening of her powers. Curiosity killed the cat. Anyways, back to the story. See. Naori here is still in denial land. She's been in denial land for many, many, many, many years. She's that dumb. But this story is going to change that! Cackles!<em>

_Sorry if I made her a bit of a Mary Sue at the beginning. That was not my intention. Trust me. All that boy infatuation stuff is going to bite her in the ass later on. And besides, the same thing happens to Hitsugaya all the time in my stories, (spoiler) including this one (end spoiler). And I mean girls! Cause boys…getting all dreamy eyed around our little captain…uh…preposterous! Sorry yaoi fans!_

_Read and review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

With her blue skirt bouncing up and down freely, Masaki cheerfully skipped down a street towards home. Luckily, she lived so close to her elementary school that her parents didn't need to worry much when not picking her up. She knew people along the way like Ishida and Orihime. They would sometimes come over to pick her up and drop her off. When there was no one though, she headed straight towards a little shop just a few meters away from school. Masaki was to continue her cheerful skipping into the shop, but she saw somebody there already!

Masaki quickly stopped along the side of a grove and peered over. Oh! It was nothing. Just another high school boy looking into the shop and seeing if that hot shopkeeper was there. Typical. He looked so nervous too! His tie was not neat and his shirt hung out very loosely. His hair was so messy too! Not a very prospective suitor! He would definitely ruin Naori's day!

She silently crept up to the boy and lightly tapped his leg. She innocently asked, "Mister? What are you doing here?"

The boy suddenly blushed and stammered back, "Oh-Oh me! I'm just looking into this new shop! I-I heard the bread here is very good!"

Masaki peered in past him. She only saw Naori unloading boxes of what seemed to be candy. Masaki smiled back at him. "Oh I know her! She's my Auntie!"

"Oh really?" His face simply lit up in happiness.

"Mhmm!" Masaki nodded back. "And I'm going to have an uncle soon! He's very, very smart!"

"Oh." Dejected, the high school boy left.

Feeling very accomplished, Masaki quickly ran up towards the shop.

Naori finally placed the last bits of candy and was ready to throw the box out when she saw a little thing scamper across the yard. She had to squint a little, but that orange hair gave it away. "Masaki-chan? Come here to visit again?" She asked and picked up the young child.

"Yeah." Masaki replied back, smiling. But, she then cupped her hands up to her mouth and whispered, "Lucky for you, I scared away another one of those pesky boys. He was peeking from the bushes over there." She pointed that out.

Naori looked over and looked back at the grinning child. "So you're telling me, you scared off a high school kid? A paying customer?"

"Yeah!" Masaki started to enthusiastically reply, but seeing Naori's sullen face promptly told her that this woman was not playing around. Masaki started to whimper. "Why do you look so mad? I thought he was going to hurt you so I scared him away!"

Naori sighed and patted the child's head. "I'm not mad at you. It's just that Urahara-san is going to have my head if customers don't come by every now and then. Thank you for worrying about me though. But I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. I'll be more scared if you got hurt talking to a stranger like that."

"I'm sorry Auntie Nao." Masaki apologized near tears.

"It's okay. Don't cry." Naori gently wiped away the small droplets of water. She would correct the child about her title, but seeing Masaki now, she'll let it slide. "So…tell me. How did you scare away that big, bad high school kid?"

Masaki suddenly perked back up and began to ramble. "It was so easy! I caught him staring at you while you were working. So I went up to him and said 'I know her! She's my Auntie!'"

Naori chuckled at the child's enthusiasm. "I doubt that really scared him away."

"No! That's not it. Then, I said that I was going to have an uncle soon. That really made him leave." Masaki concluded.

"Masaki-chan, I'm not getting married." Naori pointed out.

"I know. But you see, that man in my dreams showed up again. And I heard you talking with him. I couldn't see his face really, but I know he is really, really smart." Masaki said. "Something like a pro-prod-prodeeg…"

As the little kid tried to pronounce that last word, Naori only sat there in shock. She knew what Masaki was talking about. She knew that last word was 'prodigy'. But it happened again! Those strange dreams about her captain! She was still dreaming about him! In a panic, Naori quickly jabbed Masaki at her neck. The young girl fell unconscious and her body became still in her arms.

Naori laid down the toddler gently on a mat and quickly ran to the back of the shop. "Urahara-san! Urahara-san!" She loudly called and pulled out one of the doors. "I need you to check something out!"

Noticing her shouts, Urahara quickly came out from the back door. "What is it?"

"It's Masaki-chan. She's been having dreams about Soul Society."

"Dreams?" Urahara walked over to the young toddler and carefully checked on the young one. "I sense a little bit of spiritual energy in her."

"What?" Naori exclaimed. "But everyone was careful not to expose her to any spiritual pressure?"

Urahara skeptically glanced at her. "Oh really? Where did Masaki spend seven months of her life at?"

"Oh…" Naori sheepishly laughed. Okay…maybe that did trigger something from little Masaki. Who knew that a baby could absorb in spiritual energy at that age? But that's something to be expected from a spawn of Ichigo and Rukia. Naori suddenly walked over to Masaki and placed her hand on Masaki's forehead. "In any case, we can't have her dreaming about these things. I'm going to have to wipe her memory clean."

Just as she was about to release her electricity, Urahara quickly reached out and wrapped his finger around her wrist. "I don't think that's a good idea. It's not going to stop her dreams because she already has enough spiritual energy to have those visions again. Besides, you might make it worse if you put your spiritual energy into her."

"But what can we do? Soul Society is going to kill me if she goes around leaking spiritual pressure." Naori complained, so annoyed that she was already attempting to pull out of Urahara's grasp.

"There's nothing we can do. Masaki was born from two strong shinigami. It's perfectly natural for her to develop spiritual energy, albeit it's strange that she's getting them early. Oh well, she's a special kid. Besides, she's so young that I bet she can only see spirits when her spiritual energy is at an all time high." Urahara coolly waved the concern off and walked away. "When she gets older, we can start worrying about that stuff."

"Masaki-chan…" Naori stared at the sleeping girl. She slowly picked up the child and carried her to the back. It would be strange for any customer to see a passed out kid on the shop porch. She found a comfy looking pillow and carefully placed the girl's head on the soft surface. She was about to leave, but she suddenly heard a quiet shuffle.

Masaki groaned. She opened her sleepy eyes, rubbed them with her small fists, and yawned really loudly. Her amber eyes darted around until she found her favorite aunt about to leave. "Auntie Nao!"

"Yes Masaki-chan? Are you okay?" Naori asked, sitting beside little Masaki.

"Hm…it was so strange. I remember talking to you and then, I'm sleeping in here."

"You fainted. Have you not been getting enough sleep?" Naori sheepishly laughed.

"Oh! Now I remember!" Masaki exclaimed, gleefully looking at Naori. "That man in my dreams…I know you know him. I heard you talking to him! Who is he?"

"Uh…"

"Auntie Nao!" Masaki whined.

"Alright, alright. But you have to stop calling me your aunt." Naori commanded and she took a deep breath. "That man in your dreams is actually a close friend of mine. I believe your father was about to tell you, but I rudely cut him off. Sorry about that."

"It's okay! So how is he? Are you really close friends? How did I dream about him? Is he good-looking? Why does he wear such old clothes? Is he your number one person?"

"So nosy…" Naori mumbled, but she smiled it off. "He's just a friend of mine. It's as simple as that. There's nothing special going on."

"But you don't sound like it." Masaki commented and Naori froze up. She luckily didn't notice and continued badgering the shinigami with more questions. "What kind of a guy is he? Is he really, really smart? Is he nice?"

"Yeah, he's really smart. He's actually younger than me by a couple years. His personality…well…he's hardworking, very serious, and very mature for his age."

"Wow… He's the complete opposite of you." Masaki commented again. "But I guess you like that kind of person. You're always telling me to work hard and get good grades even though I'm only five. But it's strange…I feel like I known him for a long time."

"You're quite the perceptive one." Naori remarked. "And those dreams are probably repressed memories of that time _we_ took care of you." Naori suddenly replied, a careless mistake, something she found out too late.

"Oh! So there is more!" Masaki smiled and Naori's face grew more flustered.

"Um…well…" Naori nervously trailed off on that last sentence. Should she reveal about all those things that happened when Masaki was a baby? Doing that might be dangerous. But seeing that desperate look on Masaki's face made her comply. She finally replied, "This happened when you were just a little infant. Your parents had to go on vacation so they asked us to baby-sit you for a while. When they came back, they saw how well you were treated. Ichigo and Rukia decided to make us your godparents."

"That means!" Masaki anxiously asked and Naori nodded. "So I really do have a godfather! Are you married to him? Where did you guys take me?"

"We're not married!" Naori stated in all seriousness that it was enough to quiet down Masaki. "We took care of you at his home. He lives really far away in this old-fashioned area. That's why you see him wearing old clothes. I'm from the same place so that's why I'm always wearing a kimono."

"Ah! He sounds so cool! I can't wait to meet him Auntie Nao!" Masaki squealed.

"Godmother. Not aunt. How many times do I have to remind you?" Naori sighed. "The reason I tell you this over and over again is because you already have uncles and aunts. I don't want you mixing up your family members."

"What! I have an uncle that I don't know too!" Masaki loudly gasped out that she was rattling the table dishes.

Naori felt her sweat uneasily drop down her face. At times like these, she really needed to learn how to keep her mouth shut. At this rate, she might as well tell Masaki all about Soul Society. The shinigami girl tried her best to come up with an acceptable response, "Um...you have an uncle from your mother's side. I actually don't know much about him. That's something you'll have to ask your mother. But I know he's extremely wealthy and really strict."

"Scary!" Masaki tightly hugged into her pillow in fear. "Daddy must have been pretty awesome to convince that guy so he could marry Mommy."

"I imagine he was..." Naori remarked back. In actuality, she wasn't there when that whole engagement mess happened. She remembered she was doing a hollow hunting mission at that time. Besides, nobody would have known since that thing was kept under wraps courtesy of the Kuchiki influence. She only knew because Rukia had shared that story to her during her first year here. It was actually pretty funny. She'll have to use that one against Ichigo once the truth comes out.

Masaki innocently asked another question. It was quite a simple request that Naori knew how tot answer. "What is my uncle's name?"

"Kuchiki. Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Kuchiki? That's a really pretty name! I want that last name." Masaki sighed with her face lighting up as if she was in lala land.

"Rot wood? I don't know about that." Naori commented. "What's wrong with your last name? I think 'Kurosaki' is a fine name."

"But it sounds so similar to my first name. My whole name sounds so weird!"

Naori frowned. "Don't be like that, Masaki-chan. Your father will get upset if you keep acting like this. You do know you were named after your grandmother."

Masaki nodded, "Yeah I know that. Grandfather always talks about her and he shows me pictures. She's really pretty. Everyone says I look exactly like her."

"Yes. So stop complaining and be proud of your name." Naori scolded. She playfully pinched Masaki on the cheek, causing the little girl to cry out in pain.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Masaki quickly pulled away and rubbed her red cheek. "Hey! Since I asked about my uncle's name, what about my godfather? What is his name?"

"Uh..."

"Hello? Is anybody here?" She suddenly heard someone call and the front door bells ring. That was just the distraction she needed! Quickly, Naori jumped up from her sitting position and walked out from the back room.

"Hello! How may I help... Jinta-san! Yuzu-san!"

"Hey store mannequin. What's up?" Jinta coolly greeted her.

"Honey! That's not a way to greet your friend!" Yuzu scolded. "Hi! It's been a while. How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Couldn't be better!" Yuzu smiled and hugged her newly wedded husbands arm.

"Oh! You guys came at the right time." Naori turned inside and loudly called, "Masaki-chan! Your real aunt came to visit!" Naori turned back to the newlywed couple. "She'll be out in a moment."

They have grown a lot. She never expected Yuzu and Jinta to make it this far as a couple. She thought they would never spit out their feelings for each other. She was wrong.

When Naori first arrived here, she was the only high school student. All the elementary kids from before had already began college. She especially remembered Jinta poking fun at her for only being a high school student and Ururu helping her with homework. Though in Jinta's case, all she had to do to make him stop was mention Yuzu. Before she knew it, he would be groveling at her feet. That was always fun!

But they've done it and got married. They'd probably have a few kids or something. Their wedding last year was spectacular. It was small but a lot of close people were invited even Naori. She was surprised that she even received an invitation. But she unfortunately didn't know anyone there so she spent the reception watching Ichigo glare at Jinta in the typical big brother fashion. And she talked with Karin. She's really nice.

A small shuffle of feet was heard from the back door and it was thoroughly yanked out, revealing a small body. "Auntie Yuzu! Brat Jinta!"

"What did you say?"

"Masaki-chan! It's so good to see you!" Yuzu squealed in delight. She clamped her arms around the five year old and started spinning her around like a teacup.

He growled, "That little... She must have learned that from Ichigo. That bastard."

Naori chuckled, "Come in for some tea. I'll make your favorite."

"You still work here?" Jinta questioned and Naori confirmed. "I thought you would go to college. I mean, with your grades, you could've made it into Tokyo University."

Naori replied, "Being a shinigami is a full time job. How was Hawaii?"

"Amazing! I have some pictures too. It's beautiful over there." Jinta dug into his pocket for a camera and flipped through a bunch of photos. Everything was lush green and colorful. All the beach sand was white and the ocean was a bright blue color. It was a bright and sunny day in every picture. It would be an ideal place to spend a vacation.

Naori spoke back in awe, "It is beautiful. It's something Ichigo-san would like to see."

"Hey let's visit Ichi-nii! He'll love to see those!" Yuzu exclaimed with a pretty tired out Masaki in her arms.

_OoOoO_

Ding! Dong!

"Coming!" The door opened, revealing a surprised Rukia. "If it isn't the new happy couple. I see Masaki went to play at Urahara's again."

Naori held up the young child. "Every single day."

She suddenly saw Ichigo enter the doorframe. "Hey Yuzu. Back already?"

She nodded.

Ichigo gestured inside. "Why don't you all come in? Except the brat. He stays outside." He glared right at Jinta who promptly shot daggers back.

Rukia reached out and grabbed onto Naori and Yuzu and she pulled them in. "Why don't you boys settle your problems outside and let us enjoy our time?" She called back, which Ichigo agreed. He was probably going to pummel Jinta into a pulp or something.

The entire evening, she was sitting on the couch bored out of her mind. Rukia and Yuzu were enjoying their time looking through old photos and gushing about babies. Stuff that Naori didn't care about. That's why she didn't speak a word. She watched the young mothers flip through page after page of old albums. She watched Masaki curl up into a ball and nap in her mother's lap. She watched Ichigo give a huge lecture to the unfortunate husband outside. She only watched. What was she doing here?

Naori suddenly stood up. "Excuse me. I'm going to the bathroom." she quickly walked down a dark hallway and out of sight.

Yuzu looked at her in worry. "Is she okay? She wasn't acting like herself when I came over."

Rukia sighed, "She hasn't been acting like herself for a week. This is the worst case I've seen her in. She's never gotten this homesick."

"How many more years does she have to endure?"

"Who knows? It's until this whole family passes away. She may as well be stuck here for over half a century."

"Poor girl." Yuzu sighed unhappily. "She must feel so lonely. And she never adapted to this world to begin with. She's still wearing such old style clothing. Maybe that's what's reminding her of her old home."

Rukia turned towards Yuzu and her attention lifted off from Naori. "In any case, let's just let her solve this out on her own. She wouldn't want us to feel sympathy for her because it would make her feel bad."

"It's okay Rukia-san. You've already helped me out enough." Naori muttered to herself from within the shadows. Slowly, she walked a couple more feet and closed the bathroom door from behind. Outside she could hear Ichigo and Jinta come in arguing and after that, a lot of familial chatter. It was something Naori could never be a part of no matter how hard she tried.

She just stood in front of the sink and continuously splashed water in her face, letting the icy fluid stream down her face. Rukia was right. She did indeed feel homesick at this moment. Even though everybody in Karakura Town welcomed her with open arms and took her in, she still didn't feel like it was her home. It can never be her home. She didn't belong here. She belonged in Soul Society, her real home. She missed that place so much. She missed the people in it. She missed visiting Hinamori. She missed watching her lieutenant have morning hangovers. She missed most of the captains and their lieutenants. She even missed her captain barking orders at her.

For this once, she just wanted to go home.

Naori reached her hand out and promptly slapped herself in the face. Okay! She shouldn't be acting so sad right now. She didn't want to spoil the happy mood at the moment. She quickly dried her face and fixed her hair. Her hand grabbed for the doorknob, twisted it out, and stepped outside.

She smiled before the crowd, "Hey! So what did I miss?"

Too bad that everybody probably knew she was faking it but they didn't say a word. They already knew that it's a part of her personality. She would look warm and caring to most people, but inside, she was cold, colder than ice.

It would take one person to spark a fire in her and they were not that person.

_OoOoO_

The next day, a kimono-clad girl rushed around the entire store with boxes and boxes of merchandise. Her tabi feet shuffled quickly over the wooden floors. She was careful not to bump into any tables or counters that held more merchandise. At this time of day, there were usually more customers than usual. That's why she was working very hard today.

Urahara rang up more customers and called for the only employee available there. "Naori! Get me three more boxes of bean buns! Now!"

"Yes sir!" Naori ran back and came out with those three boxes. She quickly went to an empty shelf and started filling it up.

"Miss, would you like some help?"

"No. It's okay." Naori replied and forced out a smile back. Thank goodness Rukia taught her how to act.

Soon, the story emptied out all of the customers. Most of the high school students were walking home while enjoying their pastries, food, and other supplies. Urahara had prospered so much that he was able to buy decent merchandise so people buying stuff for the stuff and not to see the eye candy. At this rate, Naori could retire as a mannequin and work as a regular employee. Once everyone was gone, Urahara spent his time counting the profit and Naori cleaning up the mess. She would sweep outside and, by Urahara's prediction, attract more customers.

"Hm…today seems to be a slow day." Uarahara remarked and placed the bills away.

"It's a Friday. People have stuff to do." Naori replied as she untied the apron off of her. On usual days like these, she should be doing Bankai training.

Urahara quickly stopped her and pointed at the bags of trash with flies flying around. "Since you have so much time, throw out the garbage for me?"

Naori gave a questionable look at him before walking over to the bags. She was about to bend out and grab one when an agonizing stench reached her nose. "Blegh! Urahara-san! What is in this?" She cried in a nasally voice. She had to cover up her nostril so the stench wouldn't reach her.

"Failed experiments."

"How long has this been here?"

Urahara shrugged, "I don't know. Please throw it out. The dumpster is around the corner."

"Why do I even listen to him?" Naori muttered. Her kimono was hiked up to her knees and her sweaty arms were gripped onto the knots of the plastic bag. She hauled those bags, one by one, around the corner and tossed them into the dumpster. Each bag, flies and all, flew right into the dumpster. Naori brushed her hands and clapped them together on a job well done.

"Back to Bankai training." Naori was about to wander off, but someone's nonexistent presence disturbed her. "Where's Masaki-chan? She's late. I guess her parent's picked her up."

"Auntie Nao!"

Naori's ears rang at that voice. Quickly, she turned around and saw the owner of that voice. Little Masaki running up towards her and she was only a street away. Poor girl.

"Masaki-chan!" Naori shouted, fear evident in her scream.

Soon, everything felt like it was happening in slow motion. Masaki was running across the street to meet her. Naori was howling at her. Flies were flying off from those dirty trash bags. At this moment, everything was hopeless. If only she looked both ways and took notice, Masaki would have taken one step back. Reckless child. She took two forward. Her golden eyes widened once the little body appeared on the pavement. She heard the screech of a car trying its best to stop.

Hopeless.

Naori would run. But she didn't. She collapsed down and ducked her head, staring into the ground. Was that right? Yesterday, she wanted to go back home. That child had to die for that to happen. Was it a curse? A jinx? Was she the cause?

"No. It was her fate." A sweep of someone's black pants brushed past her face. She looked up, but only saw sunlight and a dark shadow shaped like a pineapple.

Naori felt a shadow creep up behind her. But when she even reacted to turn, something stiff was shoved through her forehead. A smaller and younger version of Naori popped out with her shinigami garb and all. She rubbed her aching forehead and slowly looked up, seeing a familiar hat and cane figure. She was about to shout their names, but a surge of her familiar spiritual pressure ran right through her body. Naori managed to choke out only a few words. She fell down to her knees once more. She quickly pulled her neckline out and that was the final line. No tattoo. No limiter. No holding back.

Everything was about to change.

**Shinigami Cup!**

Naori cleared her throat before the two parents. "I'm here to inform you that Masaki-chan has passed away due to a car accident."

Rukia gasped, "How?"

"She didn't look both ways before crossing the street." Naori reported.

"Reckless child." Ichigo sighed. "So where is she now?"

"I don't know where Lieutenant Abarai took her. Urahara-san sent me here to complete the other mission." Naori dully replied. "You guys have to disappear. And I don't know about you, but I can just 'move' out of town. But you two are pretty well known in these parts."

"Got any ideas?" Ichigo asked but Rukia shook her head.

Naori's eyes lit up and she snapped her finger. Idea! All electrical wires were cut and a sudden fire popped out of nowhere! Also, an earthquake happened.

"You got five minutes to pack up and haul ass before this place buries you!"

* * *

><p><em>Yeah. This chapter and the one before are pretty sad and drama-packed. That's definitely not how the story is going to be! It's going to be just as lighthearted and chill like the last one. But, for now, it's a little sad.<em>

_Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"This captain's meeting is now in session!" Yamamoto roared. He loudly slammed his cane onto the floor, making it rumble and shake the captain's feet.

Each captain either did not look forward to the meeting or they were utterly bored. It was useless to revisit a case that happened five years ago and on a law that did not apply to the situation. But protocol and security always came first, so the strongest members of the entire Gotei 13 army were called in to see what they should do with the young couple. The only captains treating this case with their utmost seriousness were probably Yamamoto, Soifon, Komamura, and Hitsugaya. Others, Byakuya, Unohana, Ukitake, and Kyoraku, looked like they were only worried about their own businesses. Kenpachi and Kurotsuchi were crazy psychos to begin with.

"Captain Commander Yamamoto. I advise we quickly proceed with this meeting." Unohana softly spoke with a daggered edge.

Soifon nodded, "I have stuff to do with Yoruichi-sama!"

"Nanao!" Kyoraku started whining.

Kenpachi snarled, "If that Ichigo Kurosaki is coming back, I want to have a rematch with him."

"He has a family to take care of and that includes Rukia." Byakuya glared at him.

"I'll just push them aside and fight!"

"We are nobility. I do not want our pride to be tarnished!"

Hitsugaya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "There they go. Same old farts fighting again."

"Enough!" Yamamoto roared so loud that it shook the lights hanging down. In that instance, everybody quieted down. "Bring in the first exile!"

Slowly, the giant doors swung open with two guards and a little shinigami walking in. She had her head down with her midnight dark hair covering her golden eyes. She slowly walked through the aisle that the captain created, not looking up at all. She didn't even make any eye contact with her own captain. Those two merely stayed silent and she walked right past him. When she got up to the front, the guards separated and she looked up into the eyes of Captain Commander Yamamoto.

"Five years ago, Naori Hibana was charged as acting as an accomplice in the case of Ichigo, Rukia, and Masaki Kurosaki. Her punishment was banishment until Masaki Kurosaki or Ichigo Kurosaki dies. Now that the former has happened, her exile has come to an end and she may return to her respectful division." Yamamoto announced and he was greeted with two or so relieved faces. But the old man narrowed his eyes at Naori, who only stared back indifferently. "Fifth Seat of the Tenth Division, Naori Hibana. This is your last warning. You've already had four charges against you, which are attempt of murder, assaulting a captain, resisting arrest, and jaywalking. This only adds on to your increasing list. If you get in trouble one more time, Soul Society will not hesitate to execute you!"

"Understood." Naori stated back.

"Very well. You may leave." The old captain comfortable leaned back and gestured for Hitsugaya. "If your captain chooses, he may issue further punishment upon you."

Hitsugaya stepped up. "That matter shall be settled privately in my office."

Yamamoto's eyes did not leave the small captain. "Captain Hitsugaya. If you choose so, you may leave this council early to settle things with your subordinate."

"Captain Commander Yamamoto! Is that even allowed?"

"Yes. I do run this meeting. In any case, you wouldn't have much of a participation in our next meeting with that Kurosaki family. I'm pretty sure everybody here has a vague idea on what's to happen and you've already submitted the proper paperwork." Yamamoto pointed out. "You may adjourn your presence and return to your division with Naori Hibana. That decision is left entirely up to you."

"Thank you Captain Commander." Hitsugaya respectfully bowed. He walked over to his lost subordinate and grabbed onto her wrist, surprising Naori. He quickly flash stepped them both out of there, leaving a huge gust of wind that swept through each of the captain's haoris.

The young girl stayed quiet on the entire trip. She merely watched the ten of her captain's haori flutter around before her. During these last five years, he didn't change much. He was still strict and apathetic. He might have grown quite a few inches, but he was still shorter than her.

"So…how was the stay?" Hitsugaya asked to break this silence.

"Horrible." Naori mumbled back.

Hitsugaya smirked. "Even with my help, you couldn't fit in and got homesick, didn't you?"

"S-Shut up!" Naori protested. "So what punishment do you have for me?"

Her mouth was left hung wide open. Her hands fell motionless on her sides. He pulled her close to him so suddenly that she didn't even think about reacting. Her chin was softly rested onto his shoulder. Her golden eyes stared out into the garden beyond his desk window. His hands rested on her upper back. She felt his breath tickle her ear.

"Welcome back…"

Naori quickly shifted out of his hug. "Was that your punishment?" She mumbled back, her face turning into a cherry.

"No. But this is." Just as fast as he captured her into a hug, he reached behind his desk and pulled up the dreaded…paperwork! In a matter of seconds, ten trees were already stacked onto poor Naori's arms.

"Uh…what…"

"Now do this twenty page report, five pages of squad updates, all your division reports, Matsumoto's paperwork from the past two years, and a letter to Central 46 with the words 'I will never disobey Soul Society law ever, ever, ever, ever again' written a thousand times."

"Ugh! I knew there was a catch to this!" Naori retorted back, dropping her paperwork to the floor and walking right up to her captain. "I'm gone for five years and this happens! Could it kill you to not use me as your personal typewriter?"

"It's not like you did much in those five years."

"I was doing Bankai training!"

"How far are you?"

She blushed and mumbled, "Materialization…"

He smirked, "It took me only two years to materialize Hyourinmaru."

"Sh-Shut up! I'm not an all powerful prodigy, thank you very much!"

Whilst the two were arguing their heads off, Matsumoto and Kira poked their heads into the office for a quick peek. Matsumoto looked like she just saw herself gain wrinkles while Kira looked pretty intrigued on this conversation.

"Naori-chan is back! And they're blocking my sake supply!" Matsumoto whined.

"I guess we can't drink tonight." Kira shrugged. "But look at them, they seem livelier than usual. I've never seen Captain Hitsugaya this energetic before."

"He's just happy because Naori-chan is back." Matsumoto offhandedly replied. "Good thing her exile only lasted five years. That's lucky. She could have been stuck there for at least half a century. Captain would get so depressed and sad. He missed her so much!"

"I missed _who_ so much?"

Both of them felt a very chilling presence from behind them. The temperature dropped at least ten degrees. Naori and Kira could be heard cracking up in the background. Matsumoto felt chills run up her body and she could even see a very tall shadow figure from right behind her.

Matsumoto nervously turned around. "Captain…"

"MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Just like that, she was gone along with Kira, leaving poor Hitsugaya fuming at them in the hallway.

Naori gave a captain a questioning look. "You missed me?"

"The paperwork was piling up. That was all…" He quickly looked away so Naori couldn't make out his face.

She didn't even try to snoop around. She stood there, chuckled a little, and smiled back. "I missed you too."

_OoOoO_

"Enter Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kurosaki."

Those huge creaking doors swung open again by two tired guards. Ichigo walked in first and Rukia followed after him. They didn't seem very scared or worried about this meeting. After overhearing Naori's part, their punishment didn't sound so terrible. All that really mattered to them right now was Masaki. Where was she? Who brought her soul here?

Yamamoto started again once they reached up to him. "Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kurosaki. Five years ago, you were charged with breaking an ancient but crucial law of Soul Society. A child must not be conceived between a human and a shinigami. Doing so is treason. You would have been charged with execution if it weren't for other interfering forces." Yamamoto eyed specifically at Byakuya, who obviously didn't look back. "Instead, you were sent into exile until the death of your daughter, Masaki Kurosaki. For reasons unknown, your daughter happened to die in a car crash last evening. So your exile has been declared void as of now."

Rukia and Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. It felt good to physically know that they were off the hook and nothing bad was going to happen. But still, where is Masaki?

"On to the next topic." Yamamoto grumbled and brought out some sheets of paper and thirteen stamps. "Now, as you all know, the Fifth Division captain and lieutenant spots are still empty. I have received six personal recommendations to make Ichigo a captain. These six captains are Hitsugaya, Kenpachi, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Kuchiki, and Komamura. If the remaining three captains approve, Ichigo Kurosaki shall become the new Fifth Division captain."

"I'll approve." Kurotsuchi was the first to raise his hand. "But on one condition only. If you let me perform some experiments on your cute little mutated child."

Did this guy want a death wish? Ichigo glared at him and screamed, "Absolutely not!"

Kurotsuchi merely gave him a puzzled look and shrugged. "Oh well. There goes my vote."

"We need a strong captain. I approve." Unohana softly responded.

Soifon nodded. "I approve as well."

"I, myself, approve of Ichigo Kurosaki's ascension into captaincy." Yamamoto announced, which made Kurotsuchi scowl. The old man grabbed a haori with the character 'five' written on the back and threw it at a very confused and flustered Ichigo. "That does it. From today, henceforth, Ichigo Kurosaki shall now be the current captain of the Fifth Division."

"Good job Ichigo!" Kenpachi slapped the man on the back and flashed one of his slasher-smiles. "This means I can fight you even more."

"Hey! I never asked to be a captain!" Ichigo shouted back.

Rukia promptly nudged him in the arm. She hissed at him, "Moron! This is a very honorable title. You should be glad they're giving this to you on a silver platter."

"Rukia Kurosaki." Yamamoto's booming voice made her revert her attention back. "The Fifth Division lieutenant spot is still empty. Captain Ukitake has recommended you to transfer out of his division and become a lieutenant. If you choose, you may take the lieutenant spot in the Fifth Division."

Rukia quickly straightened up and respectfully bowed. "Yes sir!" She replied. "I'm honored that you are giving me such a position."

Yamamoto merely nodded at her thankful behavior. He dug out the Fifth Division armband and tossed it right at Rukia, letting her catch the wooden badge. Then, he got out one sheet and stamped it about three times, and handed it off to his lieutenant. Finally, the old man stood up to formally address the new recruits. "From this moment, Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki are now the leading captain and lieutenant of the Fifth Division. We expect you run your division efficiently and properly. Failure to do so shall strip you of your titles. As captain and lieutenant, it's time to make your mark in Gotei 13."

A flurry of congratulations surrounded the couple and filled the hall. The captains looked more than ready to disperse, but an old man held his composure together and slammed his cane into the floor, issuing silence.

"Onto the last topic. Masaki Kurosaki." He announced. "Your child holds a large amount of spiritual pressure and she comes from a significant and strange background. Because of this, your daughter will have to follow specific guidelines in her training of becoming a full-fledged shinigami. I have already enlisted Captain Kuchiki to be her instructor and her mentor. He shall be in charge of the skills your daughter will develop and her zanpakuto training. With this, meeting adjourned!"

After that somewhat long and tiring meeting, all the captains were quick to leave the meeting hall and return back to their rightful divisions. A few probably have urgent businesses to attend to so they were quick to flash step away. Most took their time to take a leisurely walk back home. Some even stopped by with Ichigo and Rukia to congratulate their promotions.

"Rukia. Congrats to your promotion as lieutenant." Ukitake commented when he encountered her.

"Oh no! Thank you! If it weren't for you, I would have never made it this far." Rukia replied back in her utmost gratitude.

Ukitake smiled at her. "Well it's good to have you back. You've been in the world of the living for so long. How is your little child?"

"I don't know." Rukia's eyes dropped. "When she died, she was brought over here by another shinigami."

Ichigo decided to butt in afterwards. "Naori said something about Renji and Urahara. Who knows what that crazy shopkeeper is planning these days? But maybe Renji brought her back."

"Maybe. Let's ask Nii-sama right away!" Rukia replied, dragging her husband with her and waving back to her former captain. "Thank you again Captain Ukitake!"

They both started running towards the direction Byakuya went. It was hard at first because that captain may have used one too many flash steps, but they still could find that trailing white scarf peeking out from the corner.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo loudly called.

"Nii-sama! Does Renji know where Masaki is?" Rukia frantically asked.

"Kisuke Urahara notified me that he would need my lieutenant for a bit. I was debriefed on their situation. I agreed and sent Renji on his way. I believe he was sent there to retrieve your daughter." Byakuya stated. But out from the corner of his eye, he spotted a black butterfly fluttered around him. Byakuya let the butterfly land on his finger to hear the message, but he didn't expect for it to be so…

"Byakuya!" Renji screamed. "We lost her! It's a panic over here!"

Loud.

Byakuya still showed no such emotion to his possible deafness, but he was a bit intrigued on the faces Ichigo and Rukia had on. They were gaping at the butterfly with fists about to beat the shit out of someone and their mouths dropping at the same time.

"WHAT!"

_OoOoO_

With her nimble feet, a young orange haired child quickly darted out from one corridor to another. This place was so strange! Everything and everyone was so old fashioned! She didn't even remember how she got to this place. She remembered staying back late to finish her coloring page and running to meet her favorite godmother. She knew she last saw that woman taking out the trash and that weird white gate thing floating behind her. What was that? She didn't know. But once she crossed the street, everything went pitch black. Did she fall asleep while running?

But when she woke up, she wasn't even in the shop! She was in a little bed and these weird people were walking around in black ancient clothing garb. Then…that guy came! He was so scary! His hair was remarkably red, one of her least favorite colors, and it looked so weird. It was spiky like her dad's hair, but even more ridiculously spiky! And his tattoos! They practically covered his face and even his chest. So scary! His eyes were so narrowed that it looked like he was glaring at her. Just one look at him and she bolted out of there by the time he was gone.

Now, she was just aimlessly running through there strange white corridors. This place was like a maze! There was absolutely no way to tell where she was going and there were no windows or gates or signs. She was merely running around blindly and passing by any more of those weirdly dressed people. She was about to pass a doorway in her run, but the sight of flower petals distracted her. Masaki steered to a stop, walked back, and took a quick peek. A man was sitting very peacefully in a fake field of red rose petals. What.

Masaki silently snuck in and glanced up at his sleeping face. He had somewhat of a beard growing and he had long brown hair. He wore a hat, flower pins, and this ridiculous flowery haori. Even she wouldn't even wear something like that to festivals!

He snorted. "Yes young child? Would you like something?"

"Gah!" Masaki freaked out, tumbling backwards. "I'm sorry! You were sitting there so calm that I got curious."

"Ah! I have that effect." The man smiled and winked at her. "My name is Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of the Seventh Division. And you are?"

"I'm Masaki Kurosaki!"

"Kurosaki, huh…" Kyoraku trailed off. "So how can I help you?"

"I'm lost." Masaki whimpered. "I don't know this place. Do you know where my mommy and daddy are?"

"At the moment, no."

"Do you know where Urahara Shop is?"

"Oh. That's a bit far from here."

Masaki started to get tears in her eyes. "Do you know where my Auntie Nao is?"

"Auntie Nao?" Kyoraku questioned, thinking a bit on that one. Just by seeing his reaction, Masaki instantly perked up. Kyoraku snapped his fingers. "Oh! Na**nao**! Come down here!"

A huge gust of wind appeared before them. It was so swift and huge that some of the rose petals were blowing off and hitting poor little Masaki in the face, She quickly brushed away those petals and opened her eyes, hoping to see a pair of golden eyes and blue hair. She saw someone else, someone who didn't have flowing blue hair and striking golden eyes. Her hair was clipped up and she wore glasses. She also had a book in her hand.

"Is this your aunt? Cause if she is, would you be looking for an uncle any time soon?" Kyoraku chuckled and that earned a slap on the head with that girl's book.

"She's a child." That woman groaned and straightened up her glasses. She peered down at Masaki. "I'm sorry if he made you feel uncomfortable. He jokes around too much in my opinion."

"You're so mean Nanao!" Kyoraku rose up again only to be slammed by her hard cover book again.

"Seriously." Nanao sighed. She went to Masaki and picked her up gently by her hand. "Come on. I'll bring you back to your mommy and daddy." She was about to move forward, but too very large things shaped like balloon balls got in her way.

"Nanao! Check up time! I hope you're ready!" A very large blond woman happily screamed out. Her boobs were large! So large that Masaki couldn't even see that woman's face until she bent down. That woman stared at her with her bright blue eyes. She was very, very pretty. Suddenly, she smiled, picked up Masaki, and promptly crushed her into a bear hug. "Oh Masaki-chan! You've grown so much! I haven't seen you since you were a little baby!"

"You know me?" Masaki questioned, pointing to herself.

"Of course I know you! You were such a cute little baby back then, and now, you're still so cute! I remember you used to be so scared of me, but you loved me so much afterwards!" That woman babbled on and on.

Masaki took another look at this person. "Scared? But you're so pretty."

"Aw! I'm flattered!" She squealed again. "Say Masaki-chan, what's my name?"

A clueless Masaki stared back. "I don't remember."

"I didn't think you would. You were just a baby that time." She smiled and put Masaki back on the ground. She got down herself and kneeled in front of Masaki. "My name is Rangiku Matsumoto. But you can call me anything you want."

"Ran-chan!" Masaki said out of the blue. She wondered if that was a bad idea cause Matsumoto freaked out and started bear hugging her all over again.

"MATSUMOTO!" A very angry growl roared through the courtyard that even Kyoraku's petals were moving from the sound. Masaki couldn't see well from her current bear hug, but she could make out a huge spike of hair walking to her. This person was short and he had spiky hair like her dad except it was white. He had a sword strapped to his back and he wore a white haori. At least it was better than that flower one. He shoved past Matsumoto and approached the gaudily dressed captain. "You know today is the yearly Soul Society inspection. Why are you sitting here in a bed of flower petals?"

"Awaiting my inspector Captain Hitsugaya." He replied with a smirk.

The young white haired captain sighed in exasperation. "Very funny. Let's see you try that next year when Captain Zaraki does his inspection." He suddenly turned towards Masaki's general area. "Matsumoto! Put that child down now!"

"Yes sir…" Matsumoto replied back in a deflated tone. She bent down and gently placed the child back on her feet.

As Masaki stood back up, she couldn't help but stare at this newcomer. He looked about three or four times bigger than her. His hair was spiky, white, and there was this loose strand just hanging out on his forehead. But he looked very, very serious. His teal eyes were big, but they were unusually narrowed into a very bored glare. When Masaki first took sight of him, she felt her heart suddenly racing and her cheeks burning red. He was so…handsome, like those princes in fairy tales. A girl would have to be very lucky to have a chance with him. He bent down and inched a bit closer to the young child. He was looking at her! Masaki's face turned even redder and she struggled to avoid his piercing gaze.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Don't you remember Masaki-chan?" Matsumoto asked.

"Of course I would!" Hitsugaya snapped back at her.

Hearing his voice only sounded familiar. It was low and very mature. It even had some sort of a husky tone to it. Just hearing him talk made little Masaki blush even more. This may have been the first time she heard him clearly speak, but why did he sound so familiar? It felt like Masaki had known this person for some time now.

Hitsugaya suddenly picked up Masaki. "What are you doing wandering around? Your parents must be so worried. I'll tell them to pick you up at my office."

Masaki blinked. "You-You know me?"

"Yes I know you." He said as he carried the young child away out of the gates before suddenly launching into the air.

"Do you also know my mommy? My daddy? My auntie?"

"I know your father and your mother." He said and he shook his head. "I don't believe I've met your aunts."

Masaki smiled at him with her cheeks blushing even more. "Oh! She's not really my auntie. She is actually my godmother. But I like to call her that. But then, she gets really, really mad at me."

"Oh." Wow. This person sounded exactly like him.

Masaki enthusiastically nodded. "But I know she's not really mad. She loves me very, very much. And I love my Auntie Nao!"

"Auntie Nao?" He questioned and opened the door to his office. Did she mean?

When they entered the room, the only person in there was a girl furiously filling out paperwork. She seemed to have noticed the door creak open and she looked up. Her golden eyes grew wide once it met with amber. Her paperwork was long forgotten.

"Masaki-chan?" Naori asked and ran towards them.

"Auntie Nao? Is that you?" Masaki questioned. In fear, she pressed herself against Hitsugaya. "Are you my auntie? You have the same color eyes and hair. But you're so young. My Auntie Nao is taller and she is very curvy!"

Hitsugaya suspiciously looked at Naori and she laughed his gaze off in embarrassment. She finally made eye contact with Masaki. "It's _godmother_. Not auntie."

Masaki gasped in glee. She promptly jumped out of Hitsugaya's arms and latched herself onto Naori. "You are my Auntie Nao! I thought everybody was gone!" She suddenly stopped squealing and glanced back at Hitsugaya. "Auntie Nao, who is this?"

"He's…" She glanced at him. "…a friend."

"Correction. I'm her captain. Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya."

"Friend?" Masaki mused on for a bit and suddenly snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah! You know that guy I was dreaming about? Is he here? Can we find him? I want to see him!"

Naori nervously laughed and scratched the back of her head. If she did that now, then her captain will be pissed at her for weeks. If she didn't, then Masaki would be bothering her about it to the ends of time. Well…it'll be better if it was sooner. "Tada…" Naori turned Masaki around and held her up in front of Hitsugaya.

Masaki felt her mouth drop wide open and Hitsugaya just seemed so utterly confused. Masaki pointed her finger at the captain. "You're him? You're my godfather?"

"Godfather? What?" He exclaimed and glared at Naori.

Masaki pounded her fist into her open hand like she just realized everything now. "Now that I think about it, you sound just like that person. You know Auntie Nao and she knows you. Are you married to each other?"

"No!" Both frantically shouted back, looked at each other, and turned away to avoid each other's gaze.

"Masaki-chan." Naori said to the little girl. "I know that this may be a bit hard to grasp for you. And I know that your parents can explain it better than me. But there is an explanation on why I'm so young right now and those dreams. That's all I can say."

Masaki stared at her and then pointed at Hitsugaya. "So what about him? I feel like I've known him before. Is a ghost infesting my dreams?"

"No. No. No." Naori shook her head. It must be hard for her to regain her memories right now. That's a typical side effect of new spirits.

Hitsugaya decided to step up and take charge before things got out of hand. "I will explain. You may have remembered me because I took care of you when you were only five months old. Actually, I found you, took you in, and I made Naori join along. Your parents were away so she and I took care of you."

"Really?" Masaki felt her cheeks turn even redder. How gracious of this person!

Naori peered down at the little child. "Masaki-chan, you're turning red." Entertained, she watched the young child furiously try to clear away her red face. Naori merely smiled. "Don't be so embarrassed Masaki-chan. We both know which babysitter you like the best. In fact, when we were babysitting you, you used to cry every time you saw me."

"But I don't hate you Auntie Nao. I just hate the color of your eyes." Masaki gasped. "Besides, the people I hate the most are those boys that are always around you."

"Boys?" Hitsugaya asked with this deathly tone that even Naori was afraid to answer. But as a subordinate, she had to follow orders.

"Um…I may have run into…a little bit of trouble…in the world of the living."

"Yeah! Everyday, these boys from high school would come to Urahara Shop only to watch Auntie Nao work. The way they look at her makes me sick." Masaki suddenly shouted and imitated this barfing face afterwards.

Though nobody was paying attention to the child's outburst. The innocent one was well unknown to the thick atmosphere that now hung over her. She didn't notice that Hitsugaya was glaring down at Naori. She didn't notice that Naori was fidgeting around nervously. But it would take her only seconds to figure out the connection these two people had.

"You were playing around?" He asked. His tone held a sharp edge as if he was going to cut her if she answered wrong.

Naori sighed, "I wasn't playing around the whole time. I still followed orders. Urahara-san was playing with my gigai to gain a profit."

"What did you do?" He quickly cut in.

"I did the usual. I ferried the plus souls. I cleansed hollows."

"No. I mean, what did you do in your human form?"

"I went to school. Then, I worked in Urahara's Shop. I sometimes went to events with the Kurosaki family."

"Did you interact with any humans?"

"Of course I did! I had to work on projects in school. In Urahara's Shop, I attended to customers. I mean, most of them were guys, but as long as they pay and they don't harass me, I can't do anything about them. The worst I get from them is a stupid love confession or something." Naori answered and suspiciously looked at her captain. "What's wrong with you? Why are you suddenly interrogating me right now?"

"Just in case if you made a bond with a human that you shouldn't have," He coldly replied.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I don't—Because I know you would, even if you don't notice it."

Masaki wanted to stay in and listen to more of this argument. She was pretty used to little bickers like these. Her parents were Ichigo and Rukia! They like to argue with each other every chance they got. But she was so used to seeing such a passive and calm Naori that seeing her get so fired up was interesting. She was always curious why Naori always rejected the guys who were confident enough to ask her out. Why every time she saw her aunt, she could see a layer of sadness behind her smiles. Maybe this person, Toushirou Hitsugaya, was that special person she needed? She could see how Naori glowed so brightly just by being with him. It was like a first crush.

That's it! Her new mission is not to play Naori's bodyguard, but her matchmaker! Unfortunately, a timely appearance hindered all her chances of staying.

"Masaki!" She heard her mother shout and felt her body lift up into Rukia's arms.

"Mommy!" She cheerfully answered and hugged her mom.

"Masaki. Don't ever run away like that. You got me so worried!"

"Yes Mommy!" Masaki answered. She saw that her mom had turned around after saying her thanks and she was moving out the door. "Mommy? Where are we going?"

"Back to meet your uncle."

**Shinigami Cup!**

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Naori loudly complained as she pulled her skirt down even further. He was walking her to her first day of high school. "I don't understand what kind of clothes these are."

"It's a school uniform." He answered as he walked behind her.

"How can this be a uniform? These clothes are ridiculously revealing. The skirt is so short and my socks are so high! It's like all the attention is going to my upper thighs!" Naori continued to complain.

But as she was talking, a huge gust of wind flew right by! Naori yelped like a little puppy. She jumped around in a panicked frenzy and she hurriedly pressed her skirt in the front, hoping the it wouldn't fly out to reveal that…

The back however…

'Chappy.'

* * *

><p><em>Now, now Captain Hitsugaya! What did you see? Anyways, I'm surprised you guys liked the twist in the last chapter. If I kept Masaki alive, you'll probably go through more chapters of Naori moping around and we don't want that to happen.<em>

_Thank you for reading and please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Masaki Kurosaki. Recite the Kuchiki family historical morals."

"One: Always follow the rules on a strict basis. Two: Respect elders till the very end. Three…" Masaki paused. "Uncle Byakuya! So what happens when a spirit dies in Soul Society?"

"They are eventually reincarnated into the world of the living." Byakuya answered back with a vein popping on his forehead. "Masaki Kurosaki. I will advise you to continue with your training and to address me correctly by my proper title. I'm only being easy on you because you are my niece."

"How boring! So strict!" Masaki promptly grumbled under her breath. What was her mood at the moment since training? Pft! Down the toilet! And it's all because of Byakuya! When they first met, he started drilling into her head that she was dead as dead can be. As a five year old, she didn't mind as long as her mommy, daddy, and everyone she loved were with her. She wasn't lonely. She was even excited to learn how to do all those magic tricks her mother showed her on the way. Then…Byakuya came along. All that went down the drain. For ten days now, she had to memorize exhausting passages, rules, scriptures that nobody even cared about! Boring!

Byakuya sighed at her indifference. "I will end this session for today. Be back in ten minutes for your next learning session."

Masaki's eyes lit up. "Are we going to do magic like mommy?"

"No." He harshly rejected.

"Please!" Masaki begged.

"Can you control your spiritual pressure into a perfect sphere?"

"Yes Uncle Byakuya. I did that five days ago."

"No." He still rejected. "You still have to complete your heritage education. And I have to teach you about the Kuchiki upbringing. You do realize that you are a potential next heir. Therefore, I have to correctly train you to become a competent Head of the Kuchiki clan." With that, he vanished, leaving little Masaki standing alone in the courtyard.

Huffing, Masaki angrily kicked a rock at his direction. All this time, she had only been learning about her "heritage" the Spartan way. She watched all the older people throw kido spells at each other and transform their swords. She wanted to do that too! But at this rate, she wouldn't be able to learn that in twenty years. Plus, her schedule was torturous! There was no free time! Everyday, she woke up at the crack of dawn and had to stand in front of Byakuya to recite everything she learned the day before. Next, she learned more about the long, long, long, long history of the Kuchiki clan just by reading a bunch of old scrolls. Next, she was lectured about Soul Society history and how the whole thing breaks down. She was then preached in the philosophy of life and death, right and wrong, blah, blah, blah! Seriosuly! She could almost be bored to a second death!

Well… At least she got a break today…even if it is only ten minutes. Ten minutes. Ten minutes of no Byakuya. Ten minutes of freedom. Ten minutes of escape!

Masaki quickly bolted out of the courtyard doors and ran in the direction of the Fifth Division. Her parents should be there! She could complain to them and get Byakuya off her back forever! It was brilliant!

Now…if she only knew how to get there… Soul Society was a maze! All the whitewashed walls looked the same and they twisted around in weird directions. She even climbed on top of a huge tower and she literally solved how to get from the First to the Thirteenth. But it was so big that she forgot all the other eleven locations.

But for now, as she ran, she was relying on those weird little senses that told her where people were. Those senses were ribbons that floated up around her. She just had to pick one and hope that was the person she wanted. Right now, she was following after her mother's ribbon to find her way to the Fifth Division. Even that was difficult since her sense of the actual ribbon was pretty bad. Masaki swiftly ran from corner to corner. She followed the paths that this maze made. She followed her mother's ribbon. She followed her instincts. She followed everything just to get away from the mean uncle.

Unfortunately, unbeknownst to the young child, she merely ran parallel to the main Fifth Division headquarters and right past her only escape.

Masaki felt like she was running nowhere. Her connection to her mother vanished. She was running wherever these white walls led her. She made a lot of ninety-degree turns. She felt a lot of strange pressure coming at her from all sides. She just ran to get away from it all. She will run; anything to escape her dreadful Kuchiki training. She will run forever.

Masaki felt a suddenly soothing pressure hit her cheek. The orange haired girl slowly skidded to a stop. She followed this gentle push through another set of corridors. She felt this strange pressure pull her in to a safe sanctuary. And it was. Before Masaki knew it, she was standing at another set of courtyard gates. Looking inside, she could see a serene woman sitting on her porch, gazing up at the flowers above.

Masaki inched closer. "Umm…excuse me?"

The woman glanced at her and gave a calm smile. "Young child. Welcome!"

Hearing her soft voice, Masaki knew it was definitely safe to enter. She ran even closer to this woman. Once she was close enough, she was that this woman was extremely pretty. Maybe even rivaling Matsumoto! But her hairstyle was a little weird. She wore a normal braid except it was in the front, not the back. But her eyes were very gentle. She was an aesthetic woman that all little girls dreamed to be.

"You're pretty!" Masaki unconsciously exclaimed all of a sudden.

The woman chuckled. "How flattering. Thank you." She stopped and closely examined Masaki. "You're not hurt. Are you lost?"

Masaki nodded.

"I believe your parents, Rukia-san and Ichigo-san, are still working in their office. You must have taken the wrong turn and missed the Fifth Division completely."

Masaki gasped, "You know my mommy and daddy?"

"Why yes. I am quite a close acquaintance of them both. You must be their cute daughter, Masaki Kurosaki." The woman paused all of a sudden and gasped. "Oh my! How very rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself. I am Captain Retsu Unohana of the Fourth Division, specializing in medical aid."

_OoOoO_

Rukia awkwardly cleared her throat before addressing to her older brother. Usually, it would be him berating her about anything she done wrong or not perfect enough. Today it was quite the opposite. Although her husband seemed to really relish this fact, she simply felt a little out-of-place in that moment.

"Nii-sama. Are you sure she deliberately ran away?" Rukia hesitantly asked.

"Affirmative." That was his only answer.

"Where is she right now?"

"She just ran past your division area and is currently heading to the Fourth." He merely replied.

"Bwahahahaha!" Ichigo bawled while rolling onto his back. "I can't believe you scared Masaki into running away! And I thought she was terrified of me! You and Renji practically scare the shit out of her! How can you train her like this?"

"Shut up Ichigo!" Rukia barked at her husband. Man! It must be an Isshin trait or something! Rukia suddenly faced her brother again and bowed down. "My deepest apologies Nii-sama! I'm sure my husband did not mean that."

Byakuya sighed. "I know. Of course I would know. Why did you think I let him marry you in the first place?" He suddenly glared at the orange haired captain, making him freeze on the spot. "But you do remember I have every right to take Rukia and her daughter back into the Kuchiki family and leave you here all alone."

Ichigo smirked back. "Come on Byakuya! I know you're not cruel enough to do that. Okay. I know you can be cruel enough to make me do…that…to get your blessings. But you would never hurt Rukia or your niece. I know you just want what's best."

"As much as I would hate to admit it, he's right." Rukia muttered before turning back to her brother. "Nii-sama… I trust you that I'm handing over my daughter's education to you. But as a mother, I have to voice my concerns for her. You may have learned these things when you were a young baby. But Masaki is a five-year old toddler. She just died and came to Soul Society. You can't expect her to learn all these things over night. She wasn't raised on books and scrolls. Back in the world of the living, she would play, sleep, and eat every day with no worries."

"You're being too harsh on the kid. I know you really want her to learn and succeed. But you need to loosen up a little. Act a bit friendlier with her. Treat her with concern." Ichigo suddenly frowned at Byakuya. "She's not a soldier that you can bark at. She wasn't raised that way."

Byakuya nodded, but held firm glares with Ichigo. "I'll kindly take your suggestion and try to 'loosen up'. But I, as Head of the Kuchiki family, have to maintain reputation. This style of teaching has lasted with the family for generations. It has been successful with each Kuchiki Head."

"How about finding different ways to teach her the same material?" Ichigo suggested. "She's only five years old so she doesn't have much of an attention span to memorize a thousand years of history."

"And what can be so different from the standard Kuchiki style methods?"

"I don't know. Play a game or something."

Suddenly, in Rukia's mind, she was imagining Byakuya sitting down with Masaki and moving their little board game pieces around. Just the thought of her stoic brother picking up a green token and trying to beat a five year old cracked Rukia up. If it weren't for her natural Kuchiki control, she would be rolling on the floor already!

"No." Byakuya plainly rejected.

"How about a personal instructor?" Rukia suggested.

"Instructor?"

"Yeah." She confirmed with a nod. "I know Nii-sama is very busy and he doesn't have much time. Maybe that's why he's just stuffing as much information as he can into Masaki. With a personal teacher, you can teach her the essentials of the Kuchiki family and basic shinigami training. Her instructor will be helping her with other training aspects along the way."

"Yeah that's a pretty good idea." Ichigo mused on the subject. "But we'll need lots of teachers. Byakuya can find someone in the Kuchiki family to help with his Kuchiki lessons. But we'll need people for other stuff. Kido…well our division members are pretty strong in kido. I can probably find someone to teach her zanpakuto basics. I guess I can ask Yoruichi-san to teach her flash stepping—"

"I'll do it." Byakuya suddenly offered. No way in hell is he letting that cat corrupt Masaki!

_OoOoO_

"Captain Unohana? Captain Unohana. Captain Unohana!" Masaki exclaimed after she repeated the name about ten times. "You're one of the greatest healers in Soul Society! Gotei 13 would have been dead without you! You're a legend!"

"I'm flattered," Unohana blushed with a smile. "I'm curious, Masaki-chan, how did you learn about me?"

"Uncle Byakuya…" Masaki grumbled. "Every day, I learn a hundred years of Soul Society history for one hour. I don't remember much history, but I remember a lot of current history like when this bad guy Aizen came! He caused Gotei 13 to lose three of their captains and made a whole species of hollows! He was really, really bad! But you saved all the people he almost killed! Like Uncle Hitsugaya! But he's actually my godfather!"

"What else did you learn?"

"A lot! I especially remember my daddy! It's so romantic! He battled against all of Seireitei just to get to mommy!" Masaki's eyes became very dreamy and she started fawning around in a daze, as if relishing this simple fact of history like a romantic movie scene. Soon, she snapped out of it, much to the relief of Unohana. "I also remember a lot about my Uncle Hitsugaya. He is so smart! He graduated the Academy in one year and he is the youngest person ever to become a captain! He's also really heroic! All of his battles were awesome! Especially the one with this Gin guy and this other one with an arrancar! His zanpakuto techniques are so cool! I want to have an ice zanpakuto when I get one!"

Unohana simply smiled as the child rambled on about her idol. "There's a chance you might get one. Your mother does have the most beautiful ice zanpakuto in all of Soul Society."

Masaki nodded. "Yep! I want mine to be beautiful like mommy and powerful like my uncle! Hey Unohana-sama? Do you think I will get an ice zanpakuto?"

"Masaki-chan, I'm afraid I don't know the answer. But your soul already knows. All you have to do is listen." Unohana wisely replied before quickly changing the subject. "Did you learn anything else interesting?"

"Yeah! The Seventh Division captain is a dog. There's a woman Uncle Byakuya hates that can turn into a cat. This Soifon girl can kill in two hits. The Eleventh Division captain was the only person to become a captain by killing the previous captain. The bad guy, Aizen, really messed up his lieutenant that she took years to recover. But I don't care. I don't like that Hinamori girl."

That last comment really piqued Unohana's interest. "Why don't you like Momo Hinamori?"

Masaki slightly paused on that answer. She knew she had no right to hate this one girl because she never met her. But Hinamori's relationship with Hitsugaya would become a definite obstacle for Naori. She can't let that happen!

Masaki truthfully answered back, "Because I think Uncle Hitsugaya and Auntie Nao really like each other. And that Hinamori girl is just going to get in the way!"

"Auntie Nao? You mean, Naori Hibana?" Unohana questioned.

"Yeah! Naori Hibana! I like to call her my Auntie, but she's really my godmother. Sometimes, she gets mad at me when I call her that." Masaki explained. "Do you know her? I didn't read anything about her. And I thought she was a pretty famous shinigami!"

"Naori-chan. Yes…I remember her fondly. She was like a child of mine. I see she's been getting along very well with Captain Hitsugaya." Unohana spoke to herself as she reminisced through their time together. An idea popped up in her head. "Masaki-chan, do you want to hear a story?"

"Story?"

"Yes. A story about a little girl…" Unohana replied. She took one long breath and began:

_One fine spring day, I went with my team on a rescue. These monsters named hollows were terrorizing a small village. They were small like horses, but they were still very vicious. They hurt a lot of villagers. It was very bad. But we got rid of them all in a pinch and we began to treat the injured._

_I was directing our medical officers to the wounded when my ears heard a faint rustle from the bushes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw little footprints and thin trails of ruby red. 'Was this another injured person?' I thought and I followed this trail._

_What I saw was unbelievable! A little girl, about your age, had her hands placed up at another young one's head and it was glowing bright green. This little girl cried and her hands shook in fear. But she was doing a fabulous job. She was saving a young child who was almost at the brink of death. But she only healed the young child to stability and she didn't have enough spiritual pressure to finish the job._

_That's when I stepped in._

"_Are you going to save her?" She asked me._

"_Of course I will." I replied. "You were really courageous to bring your friend here and save her. Where did you learn such a high-level healing kido?"_

_The young girl pulled back the sleeve of her kimono to show the bandages wrapping her arm. "I saw this man do it once and I wanted to learn how! So I copied him a couple of times. I even did the same thing to myself, but the scars are still there. This is the first time I did it for real." She answered._

_I took hold of her arm and I healed it a little bit more. "There. Your arm should have no scars." I told her._

_The young girl gasped. She quickly pulled up her sleeve and unraveled her bandages. Just like magic, the scars were all gone! Vanished as if they were never there!_

"_How did you do that?" She asked me._

"_The same thing you did before." I answered back to her. "Would you like to learn a bit more?"_

_This young girl became very excited and happy. She shouted back at me. "Yes!" _

_That was when we became our little journey together. She saw me as her teacher and her mentor. I took her in, gave her clothes, and even made her a part of my division when she got a little older. Under my guidance, she became a very capable healer. She only reached that level because she was a patient person. She would study each healing technique very carefully and practiced a lot to master it. She had a large amount of motivation when she was young. So much that she quickly became a competent healer in my division._

_But that motivation to learn also led her to techniques other than healing._

_She learned her zanpakuto's name one day. I lost her motivation that day._

_This young girl was gifted with a power that could cause a great amount of damage, but it also gave her more access to the body than any other shinigami. She became so fascinated with the destructive abilities of her zanpakuto that her concentration wavered to that. She began to develop more of her new power and less on healing. Very rapidly, she mastered her shikai._

_That was when I decided she learned all she needed in my division. As much as it hurts me, she was bound for greater things other than simple healing. She had to go out there on her own. It became a time for her to be released from the nest._

_I arranged for her to move towards a more combat-oriented division. But she was still a young child and I didn't want her to feel out of place with the older officers. I wanted to place her in a division where there was one member who could become her friend. The Fifth Division was my best bet because of the nice lieutenant and it was close by. But unfortunately, it became full. So I had to place her far away in another division._

_It hurts to see the little girl I raised to go off on her own. But the little girl only smiled and consoled me by saying, "It's okay Unohana-sensei. If I get hurt, I'm sure you'll be there to make me better!"_

_With a smile on my face, I happily sent her off to her new division._

_Over the years, she did get hurt quite a lot and she would always be very excited to see me. But with each visit, I could see changes in that little girl. Her hair grew only a little. She got taller. She lost her baby fat. But one very noticeable change I saw was her eyes were tired. Every time I saw her, she looked like she wasn't getting enough sleep. I warned her. She only assured me that she was all right. Along with her appearance, her personality was slowly changing. The once cheerful little girl became a little dry and cynical. But luckily, she still had her soft nature. That was reassuring._

_I was a little worried and I contacted her captain. I could feel a vibe that she did not fit in well with her new division. I wondered if I made the wrong choice. But I decided not to interfere. It was her battle now._

_I was right._

_The little girl slowly got better. She came to me in high spirits. She showed me all her new tricks. She also became very involved with her new division. Her visits became less frequent. She only came in to have her body healed if she couldn't heal it herself. She frequently got lost in her thoughts when I ask about her new superiors. I've heard those rumors that she was getting along well with her captain._

_Now she only comes in for business. She's grown into a mature teenager. She and I still have that teacher-student relationship even though it was over many years ago. She still treasures me as a special person in her life. But our paths have split. She has her own business and I have mine._

_That is a story of our separation._

Unohana finally finished her little tale. She could see that Masaki was completely engrossed into this story. Her mouth was gaping wide and her eyes bulged out in curiosity.

"That's a really sad story!" Masaki whimpered. "You can't see her ever, ever, ever again!"

"Oh no! She's not gone forever! I can visit her whenever I feel like it. But I'm so busy with my division that I don't have the time. I'm sure she's been doing well."

Masaki wiped a tear. "It's still very sad. You lost someone who was very close to you!"

Unohana gently smiled, telling the little child she was okay. "I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. She and I are still close. It's not really something to worry about nowadays."

"So you'll get to see her again?"

Both of them stopped their conversation when they heard faint footsteps approaching the door. Masaki naturally freaked out thinking it was Byakuya and she inched a bit closer to Unohana. The shadow looked just like him! It had wavering hair that seemed to only be down to the shoulders. But as the tall shadow got closer, they could see the features of a younger person. Then, when the door opened, the first thing they saw was a pair of golden eyes.

"Auntie Nao!" Masaki loudly shouted and flew into her arms.

"Masaki-chan!" Naori exclaimed in surprise. "Masaki-chan! Be careful! These papers are going to fall out."

Masaki smiled. "Sorry Auntie Nao! I just got really excited to see you."

"That's good to know. And it's godmother." Naori sighed. She turned to look at Unohana, who was sitting and gently smiling at her. "Good afternoon Captain Unohana. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. How about you?"

"Couldn't be better. Why how did Masaki-chan wound up here? Did she wander in? Did she cause any trouble?"

"Oh no." Unohana shook her head. "She was more of a pleasant surprise."

"I was running away! I don't like Uncle Byakuya! He's mean!" Masaki complained.

Naori merely sighed. "Don't be like that. Your mother would be very disappointed."

"It's the truth." Masaki huffed back.

Ignoring the young girl's temper, Naori turned back to Unohana. "Here's some paperwork Captain Hitsugaya wants you to fill out." Naori walked over to her and handed over a neat stack of papers. But as she passed them off, a stray parchment lingered off the side and it spliced through the skin of her pointer finger. Soon, a tiny trail of red blood dripped down from the cut.

"Are you okay?" Both Masaki and Unohana asked with Masaki being the more worried one.

"Relax. It's only a paper cut." Naori calmly answered. She placed her other hand on top of the cut. A glowing sphere of green spiritual pressure appeared and instantly, the cut became skin. The blood disappeared and any scar also disappeared. Naori confidently showed them the result. "See. All better."

"I see you haven't lost your touch." Unohana commented.

"I did have the best teacher." Naori replied, earning another warm smile from the gentle captain.

"Teacher?" Masaki blinked. She was confused. But her questioning was ignored.

Naori quickly bounced little Masaki, making the young child laugh. She began to exit from the division area. "I guess I should bring you back to your mother. But she mentioned to me that you were meeting your new instructor later. It would make sense to bring you to her instead. Rukia-san is probably there."

"Instructor?" Masaki asked in question.

Naori nodded. "Yes. You're getting an instructor for kido training. Actually your instructor is a really close friend of mine. You will love her! She's very nice and helpful. And she's a complete master at kido. She's much, much better than me. I think she's now a professor so teaching you is going to be very easy."

"Really?" Masaki instantly brightened up at this opportunity. "What's her name?"

**Shinigami Cup!**

"Now Masaki. I want you to form a perfect sphere using only your spiritual pressure." A more scholarly looking Byakuya requested with a scroll and brush sitting in his hands, ready to pretend to take notes.

Masaki placed her palms out together and suddenly, all her spiritual pressure formed into a ball. Amazing! Even Byakuya was impressed. The first day of kido introduction and Masaki was already controlling everything in tip-top shape. Simply amazing! She must take it from her mother!

Wait! Whose orange hair is that poking from above that wall?

"Ichigo! Stop cheating!"

* * *

><p><em>So…any guesses whom her new instructor will be? I decided to add that Unohana story because guess what it's about? Growing up! And who really needs to grow up? A lot of characters actually… As you are noticing, these next couple of chapters will be about Masaki learning about her new environment and getting adjusted to Soul Society. There will be Hitsugaya and Naori fluff going on...if I feel like it.<br>_

_By the way, hip hip hooray for frackin' Hurricane Irene. That's why I'm posting this chapter now before the power outages kill my electricity and I can't update for you guys. Bless me for living on the path of destruction. Why does the East Coast have to suffer so much? First an earthquake and now a hurricane! Then again, nothing really happens around here... Current conditions as I post this: the calm before the storm...  
><em>

_Read and review for another chapter! Which will be posted when everything is fixed up and ready to go.  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Hello. My name is Momo Hinamori. I will be your kido instructor for the duration of your training. It's a pleasure to meet you." A sweet voice greeted her and the woman respectfully bowed.

No answer.

How rude! An embarrassed mother quickly nudged her little child on the side, prompting her daughter to quickly answer.

"Name's Masaki Kurosaki. Nice to meet you." The young toddler begrudgingly answered back. She haughtily folded up her arms and looked away.

Rukia sent an angry glare at her little one, but Masaki merely ignored it. She would have brought her child out for some parental lecturing, but that would make her look bad in front of the new kido instructor. So, she merely smiled and addressed Hinamori like nothing happened. "My daughter, Masaki, has shown excellent control in spiritual pressure in her previous training with Nii-sama. I'd predict she would excel well in kido."

Hinamori gave a small chuckle. "I'd expect something like that. Her mother is one of the best kido practitioners."

Rukia blushed a little from the flattering comment. She gently gave Masaki a little push closer to Hinamori. "Masaki. Momo Hinamori is going to be your kido instructor. She is a kido master and a kido professor. She is also the previous lieutenant before me. She has the experience so she is an ideal teacher for you."

"I hope you will learn a lot from me." Hinamori said.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever."

"Masaki!" Rukia exclaimed. "I'm terribly sorry for her behavior."

"It's okay." Hinamori replied. She didn't want her own feelings to mess up the mood. "I think she's a little nervous meeting her new teacher."

Rukia sighed, stood up, and brushed her pants. She wanted to stay a little longer but she had division duties to attend to. Ichigo was probably suffering under all his paperwork and she needed to be there to help. Besides, Hinamori was trained to be an instructor so she knew how to properly teach kido. Before her departure, Rukia bent down and gave a quick kiss on Masaki's forehead. "Be good honey."

"Okay Mommy."

Rukia nodded and left.

Once the mother left, the instructor and student merely sat there in awkward silence. Hinamori wanted to speak, but the young child's scowling behavior scared her from speaking. That scowl looked exactly like Ichigo's! It was scary! Hinamori was afraid of upsetting the little child, but if she didn't speak up now, this teacher-student relationship will never work.

"So, Masaki Kurosaki, how do you like it here so far?" Hinamori finally said.

"It's fine."

Such a short answer! Hinamori fumbled a little with her response, "Um. Are you hungry? Would you like some candy?"

"Do you know Auntie Nao?" Masaki suddenly cut in.

"Excuse me?"

"Naori Hibana. Do you know her?" Masaki bluntly asked with a serious stare.

Hinamori questionably blinked at her question. "Why yes. I know Naori Hibana. Why do you-"

"Do you know Uncle Hitsugaya?" Another demand came from the young child.

"Hitsugaya-kun? Of course I know him! He's one of my oldest friends."

That "kun" ending was enough to send Masaki over the edge. That meant that Hinamori was very, _very_ close with Hitsugaya. Masaki cleared her throat, "Can I ask you to stay away from them?"

"Eh?"

"Let them be and don't interfere! I know you are going to disagree, but I think they are a wonderful couple. They are destined to be together! I'm not going to let you ruin my Auntie Nao's happiness!" Masaki angrily shouted back and in effect, completely confusing Hinamori.

"What? You think? Hitsugaya-kun and I are—Huh?" Hinamori rambled a little, but she suddenly smiled. She buckled down like a crouching tiger and shrills of laughter erupted out of her. "You thought I love Hitsugaya-kun like that! That's crazy! That's like falling in love with my own brother!"

"Huh?" Masaki gasped, her low wavy pigtails flying in the air. "But I thought-you and him-I mean-don't you?"

"No I don't, young child." Hinamori gently replied, patting little Masaki on the head. "I see you've been learning a lot. Well, I'm going to clarify that Hitsugaya-kun and I are just childhood friends. I love him very much, but he's only like a brother to me. I hope that answers your questions."

"Wait! So…you don't like him like that?"

"No, of course not." Hinamori cheekily smiled.

Masaki narrowed her eyes at this smiling woman. So she says she doesn't like him! She could be lying!

Luckily, Hinamori has senses like a hawk. She could feel the doubt rising out from this little child. She suddenly leaned forward and whispered into the young child's ear. "Do you want me to prove it? Do you want to know how he thinks of me?" She watched Masaki's eyes of suspicion turn to curiosity. "You know what I hear from him all the time? I hear: 'If you ever make Hinamori bleed a single drop of blood, I will kill you!' or some similar variant. Naori-chan? 'If you ever make her shed a single tear, I'll send you to the depths of Hell!' Romantic, isn't it?"

"Really?" Masaki asked, her spirits quickly rising. This meant that even Hinamori knew who was his special person! At first, she thought this woman was going to only be an obstacle. She thought that Hinamori would definitely not let her longtime love be taken away from her. She thought she had to pick a fight. But now, this woman before her was actually a really nice person. This woman understood her. She was even thinking the same things as her! Maybe she might even enjoy having this woman as her teacher! That simple thought sent happy shivers through Masaki's spine.

Hinamori nodded in response.

"That's good! I thought you were going to get in the way, but maybe not! I guess we're on the same page here." Masaki sheepishly replied in an attempt to cover up her prior outburst.

"Young child, do you mind if I call you 'Masaki-chan'?" Hinamori asked.

"No! Of course not!" Masaki exclaimed. "Everyone I know calls me Masaki-chan. My Auntie Nao was the first! But she's actually my godmother. She really hates it when I call her my aunt."

"Ah! That reminds me of somebody I know." Hinamori faintly replied and she reminisced those times long ago. "Masaki-chan. Do you know Hitsugaya-kun's full name?"

"Toushirou Hitsugaya!" What an enthusiastic reply!

"Do you know what name really gets on his nerves?"

"No. What is it?"

"Well, Hitsugaya-kun and I grew up together so we developed little nicknames for each other. I used to call him 'Shiro-chan' and he'd get so mad that he'll call me a bed-wetter." Hinamori chuckled at the faint memory. "But, of course, we were only kidding around and we don't really mean it. I've stopped calling him 'Shiro-chan' ever since he became a captain. Maybe you can pick it up for me?" She said with a wink.

"I'd love to!" Masaki gleefully replied, but she suddenly stopped when Naori came up on her mind. "Hey! I was wondering. Do you know what name he calls Auntie Nao?"

"Naori-chan? Hmm…" Hinamori pondered a bit on that one. "That's actually quite a long story. They've had quite a history together. More than you and I will ever know. But, in a short, he first called her 'Hibana' and that really ticked her off. After a little bit of convincing, he started calling her by her first name. Then, sometime along the way, he picked up a nickname for her and calls her a crybaby sometimes. That's how much I know."

Masaki paused. "I wonder if Auntie Nao has a nickname for him too."

"I'm not sure. She can't even call him by his first name." Hinamori commented. "But I'm sure she'll eventually come around to calling him a cutesy name. She is someone that Hitsugaya-kun really likes. In fact, I've known for a really long time that they'll become a couple. Both are just too stubborn to admit it."

Masaki confidently declared, "That's why I'm here! I'm going to make sure they get together!"

Hinamori laughed and patted the young child's head again. "You go do that, Masaki-chan."

She'll let this young child have her fun. She's known for a long time now that Hitsugaya and Naori loved each other and don't want to admit it. She attempted to interfere, but alas, she has failed. But this youngster here has brought them together once. Now, she was sure that she could do it again.

"Um…Miss?" Masaki softly said while looking away to avoid Hinamori's gaze. "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I guess I made the wrong assumption about you."

"I remember Naori-chan saying something about that. That and you are very curious and you like to call people by nicknames."

"Well, usually, if I really, really like them! Hey! How about I call you 'Hinamori-sensei'? You are still my teacher!" Masaki replied.

"Hinamori-sensei…not bad. That reminds me. Kido training. We should get started." Hinamori stood up and picked Masaki up as well. "Are you excited? I've been told you really like kido."

Masaki enthusiastically nodded and clapped her hands in utter glee. "Yeah! I always see my mommy do it and I want to try!"

Hinamori headed off to her door and in one step, she flash-stepped far towards the academy. She and Masaki became a breeze for the many students lounging about on campus. Some students even recognized their teacher and waved hello. Occasionally, Masaki would point these students out and Hinamori responded accordingly, if she had time. Soon, the duo landed in a very wide entrance and a very long hall.

Masaki questionably stared at her new teacher. "Why are we at the academy?"

"Before I teach you kido one-on-one, you should sit through one of my classes just to get the feel of how I teach. And if you enroll into the Academy, you'll know how classes usually run here. Not to mention all the tricks up my sleeve! Think of it like a preview." Hinamori answered before opening the sliding door, revealing rows and rows of students.

A huge crowd of people chorused together, "Welcome Hinamori-sensei!" in respect of their teacher. But afterwards, there were disembodied noises of whispers and squeals such as: "Who's that kid?" or "Aw! She's so cute!" with a side order of "Is she yours?"

"Settle down." Hinamori commanded, walking up to her desk. "Masaki-chan, why don't you sit here in the front?"

"Okay! Hinamori-sensei!" An excited reply came out from the little girl, who promptly propped herself up on a chair right next to the desk.

Hinamori walked up to the center of the lecture hall and loudly clapped her hands, effectively quieting the class. "Today, we're going to review the basis and techniques of healing kido. I'm sure all of you have read the five hundred pages assigned two days ago. Can anyone tell me the general idea?"

One female student raised her hand. "Healing kido doesn't have any names, numbers, or incantations. The kido is used first by replenishing the target's spiritual pressure before… Oh wow! A captain!"

Soon, a loud murmur quickly spread throughout the lecture hall. Heads were turned. People gossiped to one another. Low whispers soared in the air about the new arrival. Hinamori had her class quieted down yet again before even noticing the newcomers. But their spiritual pressure was all she needed to know.

"Hinamori!" Her childhood best friend greeted as he walked across the lecture hall.

Masaki smiled at his new arrival and she felt that noticeable blush rising back up to her cheeks. But when she turned around, she noticed the significant change in classroom behavior. All students were sitting perfectly spaced out like a soldier line on chairs. They were paying full attention, probably not to make themselves look bad in front of a captain, and tried to make very little noise. But she also noticed a select majority, mostly females, were staring all dreamy-eyed and fawning at him. Their rosy-red cheeks glowed with their smiles. Even Masaki could faintly feel the nervous and tensed mood emitting out from them. Girls and their crushes!

"Shiro-chan!"

A noticeable change in his face noted that he was very pissed off. "Should I dock you points from this inspection?"

"Oh right! Sorry." Hinamori laughed, turning to her students. "Everyone! This is Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou of the Tenth Division. He is the inspector this year, so be on your best behavior! Also, this is…" She motioned the second person to come forward.

"Auntie Nao!"

Naori frowned, "Masaki-chan. Godmother." Knowing full well that the kid was shrugging her off, she finally faced her audience of the lecture hall. "Good afternoon. My name is Naori Hibana. I am the Fifth Seat officer under Captain Hitsugaya."

"Naori-chan? Why are you here?" Hinamori cocked her head in confusion. "Where's Rangiku-san? I thought it's usually the lieutenant who accompanies the captain."

"She got drunk all of a sudden." Hitsugaya quickly cut in before Naori even opened her mouth.

Hinamori placed a finger on her chin, her eyes rolling up to the ceiling in contemplation. "Rangiku-san drunk in the afternoon? That's a bit early…but she's Rangiku Matsumoto. It makes sense!" She suddenly made a gesture for Naori, raising her and Hitsugaya's suspicions. "It's good you came with Naori-chan. We're learning about healing kido and you've brought in an expert!"

"Captain?" Naori glanced at him.

He nodded.

Masaki's eyes darted mostly at the males in the class as Naori walked up to the center. She's seen this scenario plenty of times! Naori showed up and all the boys would go gaga for her. She absolutely hated it! But, as Naori approached the center stage, those boys interestingly did not act so perverted. They did not redden up like the girls. They were actually pretty serious and paying their full attention. The females, on the other hand, had their eyes diverted in a different direction twenty degrees north.

Naori cleared her throat. "Um…I guess your professor taught you the basics. But, in a quick review, you replenish the patient's spiritual pressure first and then you use that along with your own spiritual pressure to heal the wound. Using these fundamental ideas, you can perform much advanced healing or incorporate your own power into your healing." Naori reached to her waist and in one swift movement, she pulled out a curved blade. "For example, my zanpakuto can manipulate electricity. I essentially can use this to speed up my healing techniques."

One student raised his hand. "Can you demonstrate healing kido for us?"

Naori smirked and suggested, "How about you come down?"

Though weary at first, the student complied and steadily walked down the many steps of the lecture hall. Turning the corner and walking towards Naori, he noticed how short and young this shinigami was. She must be really talented to be this young and be an expert in the art of healing. He expected her hands to touch him and heal him or something. Instead…it was much, much more painful. With her drawn-out zanpakuto, she lunged right at him! In a flash, a cut appeared on his sleeve, followed by another cut on his inner clothing, and another cut right on the skin, finishing off with a red trail of fresh blood. The student yelped, grabbing his shoulder in pain with tears in his eyes. All the other students had their eyes bugged out and mouths dropped wide open.

"W-What the hell?" He loudly yelled.

"If you can't stand that, then you are not even close to prepared for Gotei 13. That cut is merely a scratch." Naori calmly replied, walking up to him and placing both her hands on his shoulder. Her hands started glowing a color of bright green and in mere seconds, that student's shoulder became clean and sparkling new. As if any sight of a cut has never been there to start. Naori did last minute touches to her work before smiling confidently, brushing her hands together, and giving herself a pat on the back for a job well done.

Scared out of his wits, the sweating student quickly clambered back into his seat and promptly sat down like a soldier. Even the girls of the class were too scared to chatter around. All their attention was paid fully to their professor and the two visiting officers.

"Well, that's how healing kido works. Any questions?" Hinamori asked, only to be met with silence. Wow…her class might get marks for being unproductive if this keeps up. "Since a captain is here, how about we talk about Gotei 13? You guys should start thinking about the different divisions to apply to. Any questions for Captain Hitsugaya?"

Instantly, a number of (female) hands shot up in the classroom. A now sweating Hitsugaya shot a glare at his childhood friend, only to be met with an oh-so-innocent smile. Looking for other means of escape, he glanced at Naori, only to be met with his subordinate spacing out somewhere far, far away. Useless.

A content Noari watched her captain answer to his newly found fan girls. This moment was very familiar to her and to watch her captain deal with the same exact thing was very satisfying indeed. But still… "I can't help but feel bad for them." She mumbled to the only person who could hear her.

Hinamori cocked her head to the side. "What does that mean?"

Masaki also wondered why her beloved godmother was not wreathing in jealousy. The same exact, but gender-reversed, scenario was presented on a platter to Hitsugaya before and even she could see the green-eyed monster evolving in him. Why was Naori standing there with such a pleased look on her face?

"Your students of course." Naori said. "Wait until they find out that he only enjoys tea if it is exactly ten degrees above room temperature. Or he likes to have precisely forty-five centimeter radius of personal space. They just think he has a cute face. That's how the new recruits look every year and every year, they break in less than a month. They simply don't understand and think of this as a fairytale."

"And you're the princess?"

Naori scowled, "I never said that."

Hinamori chuckled. "But you were a new recruit once. You were just lucky enough to become so close to Hitsugaya-kun."

Naori shot a glare at her friend. She would usually tolerate this type of teasing from Hinamori, but sometimes that girl took way too many steps out into her comfort zone. "Hinamori-san. You're starting to act like Masaki-chan."

"Except I know everything about you and Hitsugaya-kun." A mischievous twinkle came to Hinamori's eye. "I hear little Masaki-chan is very curious about her favorite aunt. Do you have something you want to say?"

"N-No!" Naori stammered with a light pink blush rising to her cheeks. "I've already told Masaki-chan everything she needs to know. She just likes snooping around in my personal life. She's been doing it ever since she learned how to talk. It sometimes gets pretty annoying."

Hinamori gently smiled. She saw how flustered her friend had gotten. It was point-blank obvious to her, to everyone, and to Hitsugaya if he decided to acknowledge it. No wonder Masaki got very curious and started snooping around. She just wanted to figure out what was wrong. For such a young child, she had an amazing sense of perception. Hinamori lightly patted her back. "I wouldn't worry much. I think she wants what's best for you."

"A little personal space would be nice."

"Oh Naori-chan!" Hinamori sighed. Playfully, she gave a little squeeze on her junior's cheek, eliciting a slight groan and a slap on the hand.

"Hinamori-san!" Naori whined.

Hinamori merely smiled, innocently holding out her hand. "I'm sorry. You make such a cute face whenever I do that. Even Hitsugaya-kun notices!"

Really? Her captain thinks she has a 'you're-so-adorable-when-you're-in-pain' face. He might enjoy the sight of her in pain, not think of it as attractive. Naori shifted her eyes to the right, just making sure about that person. Sure enough, her golden orbs connected with teal. Both of their faces turned red and both quickly turned away from each other.

Hinamori smugly stood there, watching her friend blush till no ends. "What'd I tell you?"

"Oh! Please be quiet!" Naori groaned, face palming her head. But when she glanced down, she saw a little orange wavy head walking right up to her and pulling on her black pants. "Masaki-chan? What is it?" She asked as she picked up the little child.

Masaki pointed right at Hitsugaya. "I think he's getting a little bit tired."

She had a point. Hitsugaya looked like he was going to break out sweating any minute. Naori and Hinamori wouldn't blame him though. He had to put up with Hinamori's class of rabid fan girls for a good fifteen minutes. He was probably bombarded with a load of questions that were likely not even about his division.

"I guess I should end class." Hinamori walked up to her childhood friend. "Okay class! I think that ends our time with our inspector! If you have any more questions about Gotei 13, you can ask any patrolling officer or me. Class dismissed."

"Thanks." Hitsugaya whispered to her as they watched students file out.

Naori walked up to the pair with Masaki in tow. She smirked and said, "I see you've gathered many admirers. I'd say about fifty percent are going to be our new recruits."

"Oh shut up!" Hitsugaya groaned, rolling his eyes.

Hinamori bent down till she was eye level with Masaki who was comfortably nestled in Naori's arms. "Did you think Hitsugaya-kun's division sounded interesting?"

Masaki nodded and cheered. "Yeah! I might join his! I get to be with him and Auntie Nao! But I still want to stay with my mommy and daddy… But I know which division I'm not joining and that's Uncle Byakuya's!" She stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"You've got a couple more years to make that happen." Naori sarcastically said and she plopped the young child into Hinamori's arms.

"Naori. We should be leaving now. We have to finish the rest of the inspection." He grabbed onto her hand and began to lead them out. "Sorry for barging into your class like that." He called back to Hinamori.

"Oh! Don't worry about that! Drop by any time." Hinamori waved off those worries. She playfully picked up Masaki's hand and made the young child wave them both good byes.

"Bye Masaki Kurosaki." He replied, giving the young child a slight nod before heading out.

"Masaki-chan? Aren't you going to say good bye?" Hinamori questioned.

"Bye Auntie Nao! Bye Uncle _Shiro_!" Masaki loudly yelled back.

Hitsugaya suddenly froze right where he was standing. Actually, it was more like what he was standing on froze into a sheet of ice. What…did she just call him? He could hear snickers coming from Naori and Hinamori. He chose to ignore that. What he was wondering was how in the hell did she find out about that? So what if she was only a little child who had no idea what she was doing. She still called him that! Unacceptable! Even if it was a five year old!

A very pissed of captain stormed right at the child and knelt down till he was face-to-face with her. "Look Masaki. I may be your godfather and I may be a bit more lenient with the logistics than your godmother. But when you are around me, you are to address me as 'Captain Hitsugaya'. Not 'Shiro'. Understand?"

Masaki beamed, clearly unaffected with the dangerous icy aura. "Okay Uncle Shiro!"

**Shinigami Cup!**

"So you see, when I finally woke up, there were two female officers with flowers, a dyed rabbit, and my shikai fully activated in my hands for some odd reason. That's how I started wearing this flower printed kimono." Renji finally finished his long tale, earning very wide-eyed gazes from his guests.

Ichigo gave a playful slap on the back for the red head. "Well Renji. I think Rukia and I got a pretty good drunk story too. And it's not even about us!"

Rukia started her talk, "We went on a family vacation once to the hot springs and we brought Naori along. At dinner, Naori only had about three drinks before she started acting a little tipsy. Poor girl. That was probably her first drink so she can't hold it very well."

"She started saying stuff about it being too hot. I told her to go to the hot springs to go clear her head or something." Ichigo continued on. "Who knows what happened? The next time I saw her, I was checking her up in her room and there was a small pool of blood next to her bed. The most surprising thing was that she was stark _naked_ under the covers."

Rukia chuckled at that memory. "I remember walking in on him. He begged for my forgiveness for two days even though I knew exactly what happened the minute I walked in."

Renji howled in laughter as Ichigo's face turned a bright shade of red and he was mumbling Rukia's name. Little did they know, someone else had passed by the office and stopped outside to listen in. He had been outside for quite a while now. Just as he was silent enough to eavesdrop, he was silent enough to leave with no traces.

_OoOoO_

"Captain Hitsugaya. You didn't drink your tea." Naori said, picking up the unattended cup on his desk.

"I'm not thirsty. You can have it." He replied, being too busy with paperwork. Though, out of the corner of his eye, he snuck a couple glances at his subordinate.

How annoying! For him to put this tea, which she worked so hard on yelling at the cooks to make it exactly ten degrees above room temperature, to complete waste! How rude! Naori would have yelled back, but her throat became too parched. Well, if he's not going to drink it, then might as well not waste the perfectly brewed tea. She picked up the cup and slowly, her lips began to slightly touch the brim.

"Don't mind if I do!" Her busty lieutenant yanked the cup out of her hands and all that liquid was gulped down in a matter of seconds. Matsumoto licked her lips in satisfaction, savoring the taste, before slamming the cup back onto the desk. Then she fell right into the floor with a huge blush on her face.

Naori cocked her head to the side, not paying attention to the fact that her captain seemed to bury himself more into the paperwork. "Eh?"

* * *

><p><em>Ah! Tsk! Tsk! Naughty captain's at it again.<em>

_Anyways, yes, I'm still continuing this story even though I got only one review last chapter…sigh… Well, on the bright note, Irene's done and over with… One review…sigh…*goes to mope in the corner…*_

_Review please?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The young captain of ice twitched, feeling at least twenty bonfires ready to explode in his head. One of his hands was clenched at his waist while the other massaged his aching temple. Looking behind him, his office was a complete mess! Papers were strewn all over the floor. Random ink marks scattered the pieces of parchment. Even a very saddened Matsumoto was obediently filling out her pages as fast as she could. Hitsugaya gave out a long sigh and ran his hand through his fluff of white hair. "Hinamori. I'm a bit busy right now so can you find someone else?"

Hinamori put on a pouty face and shoved Masaki wearing the same pouty face. "Look at her! She wants to stay too!"

"Hinamori!"

"I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori clasped her hands together, while still holding onto Masaki tightly. "But I have a field trip with my students and I have to cancel Masaki-chan's lesson. I can't find anyone else to look after her and you're stuck in the office all day. So can you please…?"

"I can't!" Hitsugaya pointed at his mess. "Look at this! We're already behind deadlines! Go find Naori or something."

"Captain!" Matsumoto loudly called out from behind her desk. "Don't you remember? You sent Naori-chan and her team as back-up to a hollow attack."

"See! So can you please baby-sit her?" Hinamori whined.

The young prodigy groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose again. "Okay fine!"

Hinamori squealed so loudly that Hitsugaya felt at least one of his ears go deaf. Just what is in these girls that can make such high-pitched noises? Hinamori quickly dropped Masaki, who swiftly landed on her feet, and happily grabbed onto Hitsugaya's hands. "Thank you! Thank you! Shiro-chan! I knew I could count on you!"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya! Bed wetter Momo!"

Too late… She already bolted the hell out of there, leaving a captain standing awkwardly at the door with a little child at his feet. Hitsugaya groaned once again, mentally slammed his fist against the doorframe, and turned back to walk to his desk. One of these days, everybody will address him as a captain. Not that 'Shiro' nickname. Not than 'Hitsu' nickname. Not even his first name. Captain Hitsugaya!

"Uncle Shiro!" Masaki literally hopped about three feet and landed right onto his ridiculously high desk. "What are we going to do? Are we going to play games? Or are we going to train?"

Irritated, the young captain stuck out his brush and left a little ink mark right at the little one's cheek. "Nothing. I have paperwork I need to finish and deadlines to meet. And will you stop calling me that?"

"Hmph!" Masaki pouted in disappointment. She quickly turned heels and launched forward…flash stepping right onto Matsumoto's desk!

His green eyes stared dumfounded at the empty space in front of him with his brush slowly slipping out of his hands. His jaws dropped wide open. His eyes were bulging right out of their sockets. Anybody would be surprised. When did she learn to do that? Two months into the stay and she already knows how to move at the speed of light. She might even outrank him as prodigy!

"Masaki-chan…how did you learn that?" Matsumoto gaped, just as astonished.

"Uncle Byakuya really beat this flash stepping stuff into me. I don't know, something about making me even faster than the Goddess of Flash. You know, he even times me and I get scolded if I'm a millisecond late. That's one of the many reasons I don't like him." Masaki shrugged and then, she tugged right onto Matsumoto's sleeve. "Ran-chan! Let's play! This office is boring."

"Masaki-chan…I'd love to…but…" Matsumoto ushered her to come a bit closer. "Captain Grumpy over there froze my butt to this chair."

A low growl erupted from the young captain. "Matsumoto! You deserved it. In fact, this office is ruined because you were trying to escape."

Masaki glanced at him with frightened eyes and averted back to Matsumoto. "Ran-chan! Is he always this angry?"

Matsumoto shook her head. "Not really. Only when the paperwork's not done or when things don't go his way. Most of the time, he's stressed."

"Is that why his hair is white?"

"Masaki." Hitsugaya scolded her for the gossip. "Look. I'm sorry if you're bored, but we have jobs to do. We can't play with you right now and I can't exactly let you wander around. So why don't you find a spare sheet of paper and draw or something."

He was about to do more signatures, but a little girl's feet stepped right on the line he was going to sign. The young captain looked up to see that the strawberry blonde flash stepped back onto his desk and was now occupying the entire front half of his desk. The child plopped down and stared right into his teal eyes.

Masaki suggested, "Or you can tell me a story. Or we can just chat."

"Ooh! Masaki-chan!" Matsumoto loudly yelled, making his brush slightly jump. "I know a great story to tell! Want to know about the time Naori-chan and Captain Hitsugaya spent seven months in a room together?"

"Really!" Masaki leapt up to her feet and was about to flash step again…if it weren't for a really strong hand gripping onto her leg.

"No." Hitsugaya sternly replied before facing Matsumoto with his face completely red. "And we did absolutely nothing!"

"Are you sure?" Matsumoto suggestively wiggled her eyebrows.

"Get back to work!" Hitsugaya groaned. The tired captain turned back around and promptly face planted himself in to his arms. Great. With this fiasco going on, he's not going to finish the paperwork anytime soon. Why did he have to send Naori away? Why did his personal typewriter have to be busy at a time like this? He could take a little nap before doing a twelve-hour long paperwork marathon, but the kid was still hanging around on his desk. "Masaki. I swear. Nothing happened. We were taking care of you."

"Hm…I believe you. I did see that kind of stuff in my dreams." Masaki innocently replied as she rocked back and forth on his desk. "Hey do you have any other fun stories? Auntie Nao always has a lot of stories to tell me. She talks about her hollow missions. She talks about her first time in this division. She even talks about her high school!"

"Oh? What does she say? Anything nice about her captain." Hitsugaya asked, interests peaking high.

Masaki placed her thumb on her chin and glanced up at the ceiling. "She says you're a big meanie. And you have a huge Napolean complex. She sometimes calls you her 'Godly Superior' behind your back and she is only joking around."

Hitsugaya twitched. He had to physically restrain himself from searching and possibly locking up that girl. Seriously! Sure he might have slightly abused her and possibly knocked her out from stress. But that was a long time ago! How can she hold a grudge for this long?

"Hey Masaki-chan? What exactly happened at her high school?" Matsumoto piped in. "I hear rumors how she's a total guy magnet." Just from that, a crinkle appeared on Hitsugaya's paper.

"Yeah." Masaki nodded, not even noticing a really ticked off person behind her. "I was only a two years old so I can't remember much. But Auntie Nao said that there was always someone to carry her books, to save her a spot in the lunch line, and to give her a reason for not showing up to class."

Crinkle! There goes another fist of paperwork.

"Auntie Nao says it's really annoying. There were even a few guys who confessed to her."

Crinkle!

"But she turned them all down." Masaki didn't even notice the sigh and silence from behind her. "Oh! But there was this really persistent guy!"

Crinkle! Crinkle! Crinkle!

"He confessed to her and even though she repeatedly turned him down, he kept following her. He even followed her after she graduated high school. But apparently, he didn't pay attention to his surroundings and got hit by a car. I guess that's what happens when you follow death. Uncle Shiro? Did I say something wrong? Your face is red!"

Matsumoto inwardly giggled as she watched her captain hilariously attempting to diffuse his anger. The young captain always turns so red when he's wreathing in jealousy. What a kick to watch! Usually he would have a calm appearance out when he watched his subordinates acting silly or unprofessional. One look at Naori being patted on the head by an older shinigami usually sent at least a shikai at the poor guy.

"Jealous? Captain?" Matsumoto playfully clued in.

"Jealous! I'm not—She's—Shut up!" Hitsugaya groaned. The exasperated captain would have made a grab for his brush and started speed working if it were not for a pair of chestnut eyes staring him down.

"Jealous? Are you jealous?" The young child asked. Though the captain did not respond and only had a small, light pink blush, she took it as a yes. "Ah! My Uncle Shiro is jealous! You must really like her!"

A speechless Hitsugaya gaped at these two nosy idiots. Maybe this was what Naori meant when Masaki tends to get _too _curious.

"Masaki-chan! Come over here!" Matsumoto requested, leading the young child to transport over to her desk. The blonde leaned forward into Masaki's ear. Only little whispers drifted around the room. Not one single sound was made, other than Hitsugaya trying to get back to work, until…

"EHHH! THEY KISSED!" Masaki shrieked. "They kissed! They kissed! Kiss. What's kissing?"

That sudden loud noise caused Hitsugaya to unfortunately scribble across the page. Great. Another document in ruins. The young child started bouncing up and down in delight. The young man only paled even more and he felt like rain and lightening was going to strike him any minute.

"It's when two people's lips touch and it shows they really love each other." Matsumoto happily explained.

"MATSUMOTOOOOO!" An extremely red faced Hitsugaya yelled. He angrily stomped up to her desk and slammed his palms onto the surface, rattling her brushes and Masaki. "Why are you even telling a young child this? And how did you even find out?"

"Well…" Matsumoto innocently twiddled her fingers. "Naori-chan felt so confused that night. So she spilled it all to Hinamori and then, Hinamori to me. I swear I didn't tell _that_ many people…"

A vein popped on his forehead and a low growl erupted from his throat. "Matsumoto…you are so dead…"

On the other hand, Masaki was giddily smiling at him and laughing her butt off. "I knew it! I knew it! So you like her! You definitely like my Auntie Nao!"

A red splash of heat covered his entire face and even he fumbled to gather himself together. "N-No! That's not—She's not my—She's just a subordinate!" He stammered back out.

"Tsk. Tsk. Still denying it." Matsumoto shook her head and clicked her lips. "And that's just the tip of the iceberg Masaki-chan! He also thinks she's really cute when she's asleep. He gets really worried when she cries. And you should have seen how depressed he got when she was exiled!"

With every little statement, the young captain felt his dignity dropping lower than a sinking ship. A swarm of clouds appeared over his head with little patters of raindrops hitting his white hair. Just like he ordered. If Naori was here, she could send her shikai to complete the storm happening over his head. He wanted nothing more than to trudge back to his desk and let the complete idiots fawn for an eternity. But, just as he turned around, a black butterfly perched onto the corner of his desk.

"What is it?" Hitsugaya apathetically answered whilst picking up the frail insect.

"Requesting your presence!" A light voice rang out and filled up the vicinity of the room. Her voice was so clear that it even reached Masaki's tiny ears.

"Auntie Nao!" Masaki exclaimed. The young child hopped off Matsumoto's desk and quickly fled over to Hitsugaya.

"Masaki-chan? What are you doing there? Oh never mind! Captain Hitsugaya, you know the hollow attacks from earlier on? There's something peculiar about these attacks and we want you to check it out."

_OoOoO_

Two very fast figures sprinted through the horizon: One being an incarnation of an ice dragon and the other, some sexy model that should be on a playboy magazine. The two were flying by so fast that some nearby villagers had to take a double take to see if they were seeing things correctly. That had potential to be a hawk or a very fast, huge kite. What they did not see was a little bundle of cuteness strapped to the buxom of a certain lieutenant.

"Ran-chan? How much farther do we have to go?" Masaki peeked out from the little bundle she was confined in.

Matsumoto peered down and ruffled her wavy hair. "Not long. We're only at the fifteenth district. Only two more to go!"

"Matsumoto, I do not understand why you insist on bringing her here. It's dangerous! And the Kurosaki's are going to have my head if something goes wrong." Hitsugaya replied back to her as he sped ahead.

"Masaki-chan really wanted to see Naori-chan in action."

Hitsugaya scoffed at that answer. "I doubt it. I sent her there as medical back up. All you're going to see is she with a bunch of wounded men-Oh crap!" A huge red cero shot up from beneath him and he had to jump two feet back and forward to avoid the rest. Looking back, Matsumoto was trying her hardest to dodge and keep Masaki from falling to her death. Why did Byakuya had to teach her flash stepping before proper spiritual pressure control? "Matsumoto! Get her some place safe!"

"Yes sir!" In one quick flash, Matsumoto was gone from his side and on the ground somewhere. She searched around the area, looking for a safe place to hide the child. She was supposed to be fighting by her captain's side! If the hollows sense her spiritual pressure then she'll still put Masaki in danger. That definitely cannot happen! Luckily, the busty lieutenant managed to find a vacant hut in a random field of a forest.

"Ran-chan, where are you going?" Masaki innocently asked, scrambling out of her woven confinement.

Matsumoto gently patted the child's head. "I'm going back to get rid of those hollows. It's only for a little while. I'll come back for you."

Masaki's smile dropped at that moment. "I wanted to see you and Uncle Shiro fight."

"It's too dangerous for you. Maybe later when you're older." The lieutenant gave a quick wave and at that moment, flash stepped back into the sky, leaving a little child alone in an empty hut.

Masaki didn't really feel scared at the moment. She has walked to Urahara's shop alone before! That's quite a mile long accomplishment for such a little kid. When Masaki was young, she never got why her parents were so loose about their child wandering around. But, due to her discovery of the Soul Society, she pretty much figured out why. They already knew where she was twenty-four seven, anytime and anywhere. How was this possible? Urahara.

The young child gazed up longingly at the blue skies, trying to find at least a faint hint of the captain and lieutenant. She saw a couple ceros being fired around and that was it. The distraught child pouted up at the sky and kicked the dirt below her feet. So boring! Here she was, looking for action! She's heard stories from Naori and her parents of those days at war. Her father, Ichigo, came out as a hero. Hitsugaya was one of the fiercest fighters in the field. Even Naori saved many lives during this war! Those were the glory days for them.

In the midst of her reminiscing, she had no idea that someone else was in the same hut with her.

"Who are you?"

Masaki quickly turned around. There was nothing there, nothing but sheer darkness and shadows. She could turn around and pretend it's the wind if it were not for that voice again. This person, likely a teenager, came out from the shadows. He looked quite frail and thin for his age. He looked like a scrawny kid who gets regularly beat up by bullies. Looking closely, his light brown hair was quite disheveled and his black eyes showed signs of no sleep. This boy's entire left side was exposed from his dark red kimono. At the bottom of this cleavage, Masaki could clearly see a bruise on the side. Ouch! He must have hit something hard!

"Who are you?" He asked again. His voice was deep though. Not as deep as Hitsugaya's, but still deep to tell it's very masculine.

He looks quite harmless! No worries! And if he tries something sneaky, Masaki could just tattle him to her guardians. "I'm a child waiting for someone to pick her up."

"Your parents huh? I don't think that's going to happen." He said as if he knew she would never find them. All spirits get separated from their families and here they build new ones. She probably didn't even know her own name. That's how most new spirits are when they first come here.

Masaki nodded innocently. "I know they are going to come for me. They always do. What's your name?"

"I'm Yu Honda. I'm like you except I died about three years ago…I was only a senior at that time. What a waste of a life." He replied.

He seemed like he was missing something from the world of the living. "Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Do you regret anything you've done before you've died so young?" Masaki asked. "I died when I was five. I don't know what I could do or what I was capable of. But you look like a high school student. Did you do anything that you regret?"

"What great curiosity you have." He commented, patting Masaki on the back. "In my past life…I don't remember much. But I do know that I don't regret encountering her. She was one of the most beautiful ladies I've ever seen. Even though I'm supposed to lose my memories when I come here, I never lost the image of her. But because of her, I died."

Masaki inched closer. This story seems really interesting! "What happened?"

Yu leaned back with a small smile before starting his story. "Well, I first met her during a hot springs trip with my friends. I decided to take a dip alone, but then she comes in-er-in a very improper fashion. But I can see how beautiful she looked from that moment alone, but I guess she wasn't acting quite like herself. As a caring person, I carried her back to her sleeping quarters. I thought that was the last time I'd see her until school started and she was in my class! It was a miracle!" He sighed, a sigh that Masaki was oddly familiar with. "She sat so close by to me. Everyday, I felt I couldn't breathe because of her! So one day, I summoned up all my courage and confessed to her…and got shot down just like every other guy."

Masaki frowned at this person. Why does this story seem so oddly familiar? Has she heard it before?

"But I didn't want to give up there. I wanted to show her that she was missing so much. I thought that if I helped her out in many and little ways, she'd come around and maybe fall for me. I was so stupid. Like a blind idiot, I followed her to my death." He mumbled out as those sad memories replayed. "I want to see her once again. But I bet she's somewhere down in the other world; living out her own life and getting a boyfriend who truly loves her."

"But you seem like you really love her."

"Yes. I did. I can never forget her. Even the death angel that took me away looked like her!"

Masaki questionably tilted her head to the side. Could he? No. She would have remembered or Naori would have complained about it. The young child opened her tiny mouth to speak again until a huge wave of spiritual pressure slammed into the hut. What is this? It's not Hitsugaya. It's not Matsumoto. It's not even a shinigami! Masaki whimpered and fell down to the ground, her hands flying up towards her head. Tears came out of her eyes. She never learned how to fight! Was she going to die from this hollow? The boy quickly dove out and covered her body. But even he won't be enough.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

Masaki did not dare to look outside. But with her other senses, she felt the temperature suddenly drop. That deep, husky voice became recognizable. Even little icicles were starting to form on the floor. "Uncle Shiro!" The young child yelled. She wrestled her way out of the safety of this stranger and ran out the door, confident that he was there for her.

She was right.

The ticked off captain sheathed his sword and dusted himself off. All in the while, the captain cursed to himself such as: "Damn! It got away!"

"Uncle Shiro!"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya." He gruffly reminded her. The captain bent down and picked up little Masaki. "Are you okay?"

Masaki nodded her head. "Yeah! I'm okay. I only have a few scratches, but I'm fine. He protected me from that big hollow!" She excitedly pointed to the entrance of the hut.

There was someone in there with her? She could have gotten kidnapped! How reckless of Matsumoto! She could have left a kido barrier or something. But it seems everything turned out all right so he should go in there and thank whomever this person is. Hitsugaya marched over to the cloth door and entered into this small home. It was ridiculously dark for some odd reason. But he could clearly make out the person within the darkness. As far as he knew, this was just some guy who did not live quite a perfect life and suffered for that. This incident was only because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Thank you for protecting her…"

"Yu Honda! His name is Yu Honda!"

"Right Honda-san." Hitsugaya acknowledged. "I'm Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou of the Tenth Division. This is Masaki Kurosaki. We both are very grateful for what you've done." He held out his hand to this person.

Yu merely smiled and gave his hand a firm shake. "Nice meeting you Captain. You guys should get home now. It's really dangerous for a child like her to be out here in Rukongai."

"My thoughts exactly. We have to get you home before your parents freak out. Say good bye, Masaki." The young captain instructed.

"Bye Yu!" Masaki cheerfully waved back. Her face was lighting up in an innocent glee. She was met with an equal amount of satisfaction when he waved back.

Hitsugaya quickly turned around. "Thanks again." He said on a quick note and vanished right there along with Masaki.

Yu kept waving on until he was sure that both of them were out of sight and out of his field. His controlled hand stopped like a broken wind-up toy and fell down to his side. He turned around and opened up his curtain serving as the front door. Right from the bottom, he could spot a little snake-like thing slither out from the entrance.

"She's the one…" A raspy voice told him from the inside. "She has traces of her spiritual pressure."

Yu frowned at this creature. With one swift move, he dug his heel into the snake-tentacle thing, causing the creature to screech in pain and withdraw into the darkness. "You have to keep quiet. I can't keep you here for long. That was already a close one." He lectured back in a whisper.

"Don't you want to see your true love once again? Don't you want to see that pretty face?" The creature cackled. "That young child is your first clue."

"Masaki only proves that she is also here in Soul Society." Yu retorted back. "But I won't have you pillaging and slaughtering innocent people."

The creature cackled, loud enough for the walls to vibrate dangerously. "But you need me. You need someone who can find a person in seconds without even having to move an inch. You need my doppelgangers. You need to find your woman. And I can help you. I can help you find her. I can reunite you with her. You can live happily for once. But I need that delicious child. If you don't bring her to me, then I guess my job here is done."

"Wait!" Yu quickly yelled. "I'll bring that little girl to you. Give me some time."

"Oh I'll wait." This creature cackled with his tentacle weapons slithering out and wrapping themselves around Yu's ankles. "I'll wait for that child and that captain!"

**Shinigami Cup!**

"Where's Masaki-chan?" Naori asked as she put the last finishing touches on her latest patient. Apparently, this hollow attack was worst then she thought. Who knew hollows can come and ransack a village in packs!

"She's resting. I think Captain Kuchiki is watching over her." Hitsugaya replied as he sat down next to her.

"If only she knew how much he cares about her…" Naori sighed. "By the way, how did she get injured?"

"A hollow attacked where she was staying at the time. I tried to get rid of it, but it got away." Hitsugaya explained. "Luckily, there was this guy already protecting Masaki. He looks about our age. He had scruffy light brown hair, intense dark eyes, and he looked like he hasn't slept in weeks. His skin was also pale, but he had a pretty good complexion. He was wearing a really rich red kimono and he leaves his entire left side uncovered. He does look pretty built especially around the chest area…"

A sudden daunting silence came between them. He had to stop everything he was talking about just because Naori was staring right at him. Her golden eyes were wide open as if she thought he was crazy and her mouth dropped into a big 'O'. She even dropped all the utensils she was holding!

…

"I'M NOT GAY!"

* * *

><p><em>So…who's seen enough hentai to know where this is going? Well…on another note, I have finally found time to upload this. School is so time consuming! I hate AP Biology. It's killing me!<em>

_So read and review!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

In the Kuchiki compound, everything was peaceful at that moment. In the exquisite garden, the pool stayed still with only a few ripples every now and then. Every bush and plant was well taken care of and accounted for. Each trim was to the best. Everything was well. Well…not accounting for any sudden gusts of wind that seemed to ruffle the sakura flowers. In between such beauties of garden art were a field and a path. Two figures appeared and disappeared at various places whether it is on the ground, a rock, the roof, the porch, or even on each other. These two danced in this field, clashes happening often, but still, their movements were well fit for a dance. The eyes of a man darted back and forth, trying to catch sight of a speeding little bullet. Right at that moment, a flash too soon happened to his left. Down came his arm right onto her head.

The little girl sucked up her pain, grabbed onto her throbbing forehead, and sunk to the ground. "Ow! Pineapple Head! That was too hard! It hurts!" She cried out.

A certain red head smirked and picked up the little orange-haired girl. "Too slow. You're not even up to half of your father's speed, Masaki."

Masaki pouted, crossing her arms. "I was going fast. Pineapple Head…"

"Hey!" An irritated Renji picked up the child by the neck of her clothes. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?"

"But my daddy told me it's your special nickname." Masaki insisted.

"No it's not!" Renji yelled back.

"What is it?" Masaki innocently asked.

Renji scratched his chin, racking through his brain for a good answer. Sure he could just make her call him by his name. Or he could make up some good name like 'Your Highness' or 'Your Godly Awesomeness'. Yeah. That would be nice. Unfortunately, before he could answer, a certain captain happened to show up and knock Masaki away from his grip.

"Masaki Kurosaki. There was a lag time of exactly five seconds. Too slow." Byakuya commented as he placed the young child on the ground.

"Yes Uncle Byakuya…" 'You dummy dumb dumb', She humorously added in her head.

Byakuya turned towards his lieutenant, who was standing up like a stick, ready for orders. "Keep sparring with Masaki today."

"Yes sir!"

Masaki watched his bored and uncaring face. Sure, she could tell that it looked very similar to her godfather Hitsugaya. But Hitsugaya's scowls were warmer and out of exasperation. Byakuya here was a stone-cold, heartless sculpture. But the young child had to wonder. Did anyone ever break that scowl? During her lessons with Byakuya, she would often make funny faces or crack jokes. She would try making a mess with her study papers or she would randomly draw bunny pictures. She even tried having a normal conversation with him! He just never cracked! Such a strange person!

But today, she had a different idea. So, normal bonding methods did not work on old Byakuya. What about those other methods? Throughout her time spent in the Tenth Division, she picked up this little trick from next door.

"Uncle Byakuya!" Masaki tugged onto the captain's pants. "Can I spar with you instead?"

Renji's mouth dropped. What! Was she serious? Did she actually challenge one of the strongest captains in the entire Gotei 13 to a fight? Was she a nutty wacko? That may be the Ichigo traits starting to kick in.

"Don't get so ahead of yourself." Byakuya replied in his usual stoic fashion. "You still have a million ways to go before you can defeat me."

Masaki stubbornly continued holding onto his hakama, even though he was literally dragging her across the garden. "One little spar!" She insisted.

"I refuse. Your mother will have a heart attack if she heard you tried to pick a fight with me." Byakuya kept putting her off.

A frown erupted on the child. This shall not go down this way! She would get her fight one way or another. She could cry and complain, but that would only get her into more trouble. She wanted this fight. She wanted to see her uncle in action. She wanted to see if he ever broke face if his treasured people were ever harmed. With that in mind, Masaki quickly flash stepped up to his face.

"Hado Number 1: Sh-"

"Sai."

"Ah!"

Instantly, her arms locked up behind her back. Her foot slipped at the sudden kido effect and that sent the young child tumbling straight down. She would have crashed into the stony pavement and cracked open her head if it were not for her uncle catching her in his arms. Masaki growled at him, flipping a pigtail out of her sight. He slowly placed her down onto her feet and released her bonds.

"You see what I mean." Byakuya stoically turned his heel and walked away.

Masaki frowned and stuck out her tongue. "I'll beat you one day! I'll beat you and I'll take over that captain's seat! You'll see!" The young child shouted after her uncle, not entirely sure if he heard her at all. After that, Masaki was reduced to mumbling to herself and moping on the ground until somebody picked her up.

Renji placed the bitter girl on a porch and sat down along with her. "I don't get why you're always so mad at my captain."

"He's mean. And he's so hard to get along with." Masaki replied with a huff.

"Well you get along with me just fine. I remembered you being so scared of me when we first met."

"I thought you looked really scary. And I didn't like your hair color, Pineapple Head. Ow!" Masaki yelped. Her hands flew up to nurse her aching head.

"Renji Abarai. Call me 'Pineapple Head' and I'll punish you again." Renji warned and he waved up a balled fist. "Besides, you'll eventually get used to him. I mean, he may be a bit cold at first but he's a pretty good guy. It's just very hard for him to express that."

Masaki pursed her tiny lips and huffed back, "Everybody always says that. But I really doubt it. You never went through my trainings from him. You know what he did yesterday! He made me recite all of the Kuchiki Heads and all their accomplishments. I'm five! How can I remember all that?"

"Well…" Renji rubbed his chin again on that answer. Maybe that was a little bit harsh for such a young toddler. "He's trying to train you as the very best. Who knows? You might end up being the next Kuchiki Head."

Masaki smirked. "Maybe I can win that along with his captain seat when I beat him!"

"Someday…" Renji patted her tiny head. "Hey kid. You know, I was pretty disappointed that Rukia didn't get a son. But you got spunk just like me. I was just like you when I was your age. You know what? One day, I'll train you to beat up your pathetic excuse for a father."

"Daddy?" Masaki tilted her head, obviously pondering. Instead of asking another question, the young child perked up at her babysitter. "Hey Renji! You knew my daddy a long time ago too! Right?"

"Yeah. I was the first shinigami he ever fought. And I am your mother's oldest friend." Renji proudly announced.

"So you were there when my daddy rescued my mommy! How was it? How did my parents act back then?"

"Why are you asking me?" Renji raised his eyebrow. Shouldn't this be a question reserved for the parents? Why was she asking an outsider like him?

"I did ask my mommy and daddy, but I want to see this from another person's point of view. I asked my Uncle Shiro and my Auntie Nao, but they were away at that time. It was only you and a couple other captains that were there on the scene." Masaki explained.

"Hm…well, I guess you can say it was far from an ideal rescue." Renji noted whilst pondering in his memories. "They've always argued. Even though this moment was special, they would still try to pick a fight somehow. But you already know that your parents tend to argue a lot."

"So they're still the same…" She mumbled to herself, which the lieutenant managed to pick up.

"What you say?" He asked, shocking the little child.

"Oh…um…well…" Masaki stammered, but Renji's gaze refused to leave her, making her want to confess. "You see, Uncle Shiro and Auntie Nao also don't get along. I was just wondering what would happen if this special moment came up to them."

"Uncle Shiro? Auntie Nao? Oh! You mean, Captain Hitsugaya and Naori Hibana." Renji quickly guessed and Masaki confirmed with a shake of her head. "Oh yeah! I know them! Those two bicker so much that they remind me of Ichigo and Rukia." He suddenly paused when he noticed Masaki's face drop in disappointment. Was this child worried that those two?

He was right.

At this moment, Masaki felt that nothing was coming along like she planned. She would try to set them up only to be met by them cordially getting along like usual or arguing it out. Everything became a push and a pull. One person would pull, but eventually push away. This was happening so much between them that even Masaki felt that they were never going to recognize each other as something more.

A sudden pat on her head quickly cleared her out of her worries. "Hey don't worry so much. You know, your parents also act very differently when the time is right. Just let them run their own course. And you should focus back on training!"

"Yes Renji." Masaki replied and got up, ready to battle again.

But suddenly, an officer appeared by Renji's side. "The food supply ran out." The officer reported and vanished away just as fast.

"Really? How much do those people need to eat?" Renji muttered as he ran his fingers through his crimson hair. Well, this meant that he needed to go shopping and stock up yet again. Why does doing the groceries have to fall into a lieutenant's responsibilities? He still did not get that, along with organizing parties.

"Renji? What was that?" Masaki skipped back to the porch and hopped onto the hard wood.

"Oh. Some chores." Renji nonchalantly replied, but with a light bulb suddenly popping up. "Want to come along?"

_OoOoO_

Through the quiet outside halls of a building, two very important people strolled along towards an impending meeting. They looked quite beat up and tired. That's to be expected after such a long joint mission. One would happily greet anybody walking by while the other maintained composure. Occasionally, if anyone would stop for a moment, they would witness a cute little bit of bickering and teasing play out between the two. For such young adults, they seemed to act like they've skipped most of the bases.

A golden-eyed girl crossed her arms and haughtily marched up towards her captain. "Are you completely positive that's how it played out?"

"Yes!" Hitsugaya sighed back, running his fingers through his snowy hair. "I just told him my thanks for keeping Masaki safe. And for the last time, I'm straight! Why are you so uptight about this? Jealous?"

Naori felt a blush rise up to her light cheeks and nervously scoffed at his statement, "Like you should be talking. I heard all about your little tantrum back at the office. It's a good thing Lieutenant Matsumoto has such a big mouth!"

"That's-That's cause I told you not to interact with humans. And-And you did exactly that!" A flustered captain managed to stutter back. "Besides, it's a good thing Masaki has such a big mouth too or I would have never found out."

Naori suddenly perked up at the mention of that little child. "Oh yeah! She was left at your place for babysitting. So…did she ask a lot of questions about you?"

"Yeah pretty much." Hitsugaya sighed. "Now I know what you mean when Masaki gets _too_ curious."

"Anything interesting come up?" Naori asked, inching closer to her captain.

"That stupid Matsumoto spilled everything from _that_ time." Hitsugaya exclaimed, anger clearly within his voice. "That young child knows everything that happened five years ago. Even that…" He suddenly paused, raising the interests of Naori. This could get quite…uncomfortable. Maybe he shouldn't mention that time. This would make Naori flustered and him flustered and everything just plain awkward! But should he?

Naori softly grabbed onto his captain's robe, pulling herself closer to him. She knew something was troubling him. "That what?"

"That…that time…when you know…we had this huge fight and…" Too embarrassed to say anymore, he simply looked away. But it seemed Naori got the picture.

"What? Oh! Momo Hinamori! I thought I could trust her!" The shinigami girl wailed. She would have kept on doing so if it were not for her captain staying so eerily quiet. He wasn't even looking at her in the eye! Did that incident have that much of an impact on him? Wanting to know, Naori reached out for her captain, only for him to literally jump back before she could even touch him. "Captain Hitsugaya. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." He quickly said in a clipped voice and started walking away.

"Hey!" Just as fast, Naori's hand took grasp of his arm and halted that guy to a stop. "What's wrong with you? I know something's on your mind. Is it about that kiss? I thought we were over about that. You told me yourself that it was on impulse."

"It wasn't."

"Huh?" That came out in such a quiet mumble that Naori didn't even know if those were words or random sounds. The confused girl released him from her grip and she tiredly folded them over her chest. "You're acting so strange. I can't see why this is troubling you… Oh! Was that your first kiss? Is that why you're so upset?"

If Hitsugaya didn't have this thing called 'dignity', he would have face-planted himself to the floor. Really? How much electricity has Naori played with that her brain became messed up so much? In what ways, did she connect the dots to come up with that solution? Was she that clueless? The icy captain became too surprised that words fail to come out of his mouth.

Naori's face lit up like a treasure mine was uncovered. "So it is that? Come on! It's not something to be ashamed about. Though it is funny for you to be worrying about trivial things like this. But, I mean, that-"

"No!" Hitsugaya quickly yelled, shutting down Naori so fast that even she was shocked at his very off-the-wall behavior. But this moment was not right for both of them. He didn't know what to say to her about this. Should he doubt it all the way? Agree with her? Or just piss her off and change the subject? Usually, the third choice was the instant taker. "Naori, what has gotten into your head to be making these choices? Is Masaki infecting you too?" That last option was honestly his least favorite one. But it always got him out of tight spots…even if it did strain their relationship. Luckily, Naori can get pretty dumb when she's really pissed off that she forgets what they were arguing about in the first place; something she has admitted to him. Could he ever admit something back to her?

"Excuse me? I just want to know what's wrong with my captain. I apologize that I tried to help." Naori angrily refuted back. "And if you're mad about the way we kissed, just so you know, you kissed me. How about you just do it again and we can get this whole argument settled?"

Did she just offer herself up to him? A shell-shocked Hitsugaya stared at that girl, amazed that she hasn't realized her own mistake yet. Only through the look on his face, did she manage to decode what she just said.

"Oh. Captain Hitsugaya. I didn't mean-well-what I meant-oh crap…" There went her nervous jumble of words as she tried to form something in her nervous wreck. Naori cupped her red cheeks and stared at her feet, not even willing to face her captain. Everything now just felt so wrong. It felt so nerve-wracking. She didn't want to be in this position. And she was pretty sure Hitsugaya felt the same.

Maybe she was wrong…

She felt his smooth fingers grip onto her chin and pull her face up. Her round eyes of gold met his serious eyes of teal. Dark blue hair met a soft spike of white. Just from judging from what she could physically see, they were pretty close together, probably at a couple inches apart. Hitsugaya looked away from her, breaking their gaze. Naori felt the heat emitting from him and saw his slightly pink cheeks shining.

"If I do this…can we not talk about it anymore?" He asked in a soft tone. He was nervous. He didn't know what came over him. Maybe, somewhere in his icy heart, he didn't want this situation to become another argument again. Looking back over her, he felt a pain grow in his stomach. He never noticed how pink her lips were or how smooth her skin was. He never found out how much her round, golden eyes were accentuated when paired with her dark blue hair of midnight. He never saw how cute she became when she wasn't looking mad or dull.

Hearing his husky voice speak, Naori felt her shaking knees go even weaker than they were before. She knew his voice was ridiculously husky for his age. She's been listening to it for years! Why did that one sentence turn her into a jelly? She widely stared back at him in shock and he gazed back in question. She wanted to run away. She wanted this to never happen. But she wondered, what would happen if it did?

He slowly inched closer. Her breath stopped. He came closer. Her eyes quickly snapped shut. Just watching his face this close was torture! She felt his breath on the little peaks of her lips and her hands balled into fists by her side. It's going to be okay. It was only one small peck and it will be over soon! He was nervous and she was freaking nervous. He probably had more guts to do something as daring as this and she should applaud for him later. When this is over…

Step. Step. Step.

Hitsugaya's eyes shot right back open. His head rebounded back like a boomerang. Naori was quick to react, but not quickly enough when he gagged her with his hand and quickly pulled them into a nearby room. What was this?

"So Renji, does your kitchen staffs cook everything from beef to fish? Or do they have special dinner nights where it's all beef and all fish?" That little voice! That little snoopy nightmare! If she saw them in this position, she would never ever live it down!

He responded very faintly with something about a combination. Judging from the volume, they were probably down the hall a few doors down. Hitsugaya had pulled her into his arms and they hid behind the sliding door. Naori stayed nestled in there, not her favorite position, with her head resting against his chest and still hand-gagged. She wanted to push away, but she would make a sound. She wanted to get his hand off her mouth, but he would make a sound. All they had to do was sit and wait in this tiny room that had nothing but a bed and some side tables.

"Hey Masaki, did you hear that?" Renji called out from the other side of the screen.

They heard her high-pitched voice respond. "Yeah. It sounded like somebody's clothes were being ruffled. I think it came from this room."

"The guest room? I wonder who's in there?" His hand suddenly touched the doorframe.

No time to think! This room had no blind spots! They couldn't hide behind anything! Except… In one quick solid motion, Hitsugaya threw Naori right onto the bed, drew up the covers, and covered them both. He could see Naori was going to scream something so he pushed his hand to seal her lips again. Through his frantic eyes, she saw an order to remain silent and still.

"Excuse me." Renji swiftly opened the door.

Masaki innocently peeked in afterwards. "Renji. I don't see anything. It's really dark."

She didn't see the very pink cheeks that one perverted lieutenant had. Renji quickly coughed and shut the door again, sealing this couple in the darkness. He quickly picked up Masaki and sped forward, not wanting to interrupt them anymore. "You know, Masaki, I'm going to let you pick the food first."

Feeling their spiritual pressure grow faint, Hitsugaya finally relaxed and released his hand from Naori's face. He quickly pulled away the sheets, uncovering their very messy only-in-there-for-a-minute bed head and wrinkled clothes. The captain quickly sat up, not wanting to face Naori anymore. That almost kiss was already enough for one day. The white sheets of the bed gathered down into his waist, but it twisted back to still cover her shoulders while she laid there, head still on pillow. If he were to look, her eyes were still bulging out in shock. Her mouth was slightly open. Her hands were laid out in front of her face. She practically looked dead rather than in shock.

Only minutes later, she finally found her voice. "Why did you do that?" Her light voice felt weak to him now.

"You heard Masaki. There was nothing I could do. And I know how fed up you are about her. So…"

"I don't hate Masaki-chan. I watched her grow up. You know how much I love her." Naori felt her strength come back to her weak arms and she managed to push herself to sit up as well. "We could have explained to them everything. Masaki-chan is not dumb and she can understand our situation."

"How would I know? I haven't seen her in five years." Hitsugaya was quick to argue back.

Naori sighed in her tired fit and plopped her head back into the pillow. Everything became such a blur just then. She was completely worn out! Maybe she'll take a nap after this argument. "I'm not saying that you're not close to Masaki-chan. I'm saying you're acting very impulsive."

Impulsive? Says the girl who doesn't really think a lot in desperate situations. If it were not for his quick thinking, they would be stuck in the middle of the hallway trying to explain everything to Renji and Masaki. Then, they would want to know more and they would have to keep talking more. He knew dirt when he can see it. That was one of the reasons Matsumoto was kept his lieutenant. But for Naori to be belittling him on this fact, even she should know what she's grateful for!

"Impulsive huh? Then if I'm so impulsive…" In one fluid motion, he maneuvered himself to hover over Naori's lying body. Both of his hands were planted near her shoulders. One of his legs fell directly in between hers and his other leg was left stretched out on his side of the bed. His captain's cloak fell down from his sides, blending in beautifully with the pristine blanket and sheets. Sure, this was sketchy. But watching Naori's face turn to shock made it all worth it.

Her golden eyes were shining once again as she stared into his teal orbs. Her kimono was obviously messed up that it rose slightly off of her shoulders, revealing a glimpse of her naked collarbone. Strands of her midnight blue hair flew all over the place, flowing down to embrace the pillow she was lying on. A slight pink was shaping her round cheeks and her chest rapidly rose up and down.

What he liked best about this moment was that he was in full control now. He inched a bit closer to her and he could see her hands nervously bunching up the sheets she was lying on. She would flinch slightly every time his breath fell onto her naked neck. When she felt he got too close, she would attempt to kick him where the sun don't shine only to be hindered by her caught hakama. He loved this upper hand. He loved messing with her and teasing her. Because when he did that, she reacted so cutely with her flustered and nervous reactions. She became not his cynical and taunting subordinate, but instead, a girl unsure of what to do.

But did he know when to stop?

He leaned closer to her, not even touching her, but enough to whisper through her ear. "If I did this…can we not talk about it anymore?"

Hitsugaya rose back up to gaze over her form before him. She still looked just as shell-shocked as before. Her soft lips parted slightly as if she wanted this to happen. But her widened eyes seemed to tell otherwise like a civil war was raging right inside her body. Slowly, he began to descend, getting closer and closer to her silent face. He felt the sheets tighten up from around his legs. If she were to squeeze any tighter, her nails might rip through the sheets and pierce her own skin. Her body began to tremble slightly when she felt their clothes touch and she slowly sank deeper into the mattress. He felt her heartbeat grow in rapid succession as their chests touched. He wondered if she felt his beating heart. His face came closer and closer. Her eyes snapped shut and her lips began to relax in its parted form. He closed his eyes, tilted his head, and sank slowly towards her…waiting…

"Hiccup!"

What was that? Hitsugaya rose back up, staring oddly back at Naori.

Instead, she looked quite embarrassed and her hands flew up to cover her lips. Another squeak of hiccups came out between her fingers along with a red covering her face. It totally came from her and she knew it. And she was not proud of it.

Hitsugaya smirked back at his flustered subordinate. The captain sat back up and got off of his little victim. It'd be best to end it there. That was it. Moment was already ruined. There was no need to continue this farce. And fragile Naori looked like she couldn't handle it anymore. She looked quite tortured enough for one day. Quickly, he got off the bed and brushed down on the wrinkles of his uniform. Turning back though, he still saw his shocked subordinate lying still on the bed and staring mindlessly at the ceiling.

"Don't worry. I didn't do anything to you."

She didn't move. Was she still that much in shock and terror? Was the teasing a bit too far?

"Naori…" He reached out for her only to have his hand slapped away like a mosquito.

Naori sat back up, not even looking at him in the eye. "You're horrible." She mumbled under her breath.

He merely smirked back. His hand traveled towards her forehead, removing a stray strand of hair before softly resting on her cheek. He could still see her blush sitting on her cheeks and her nervous flinches from when he touched her again. She was trying so hard to maintain composure even though he knew she fell apart a long time ago.

"Get back up, Crybaby." He softly told her, pulling her out from the bed.

She didn't say one word of reply. She merely followed after him with her head held down as they ventured out of the room. This was too much for her already! First to be teased so much and to almost be kissed a second time! And in the most inappropriate manner too! She wondered why her heart had not burst yet. And here, her captain is leaving with the last laugh. She always hated those times he bullied her, whether it be paperwork or her feelings. Maybe because he always let her have the upper hand…who knows? But she didn't like it when he did the same thing back to her. It always left her in this unusual and flustered state.

Slowly, Naori reached out and grabbed onto her captain's sleeve, prompting him to stop.

"What is it?"

"You…you never did it." Naori softly said, placing her head up to face her captain once again. "Our agreement is void."

"That?" His eyebrows rose up in question. Just what is she talking about?

"That…that…" Her voice softened a bit after a nervous pause. "The kiss…from five years ago. It's nothing for you to be ashamed about…because…that…that was my first kiss too…" Another wave of red rose back up to her cheeks and she quickly turned away. She quickly released his sleeve and stood back, waiting for him to continue.

He did exactly that. She knew that there was a meeting to attend and time was wasted. He turned around and continued on with the walk. But deep inside his heart, he wished he continued with that last kiss.

**Shinigami Cup!**

Matsumoto sat all by herself on a rock with nothing but a bottle of sake and a cup in hand. They were currently on a joint mission with the Fifth Division. That meant at this campsite, five people surrounded the campfire: Rukia, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Naori, and herself. One married couple to one side and a maybe couple on the other with lonely, lonely Matsumoto smack in the middle.

"Rukia! It was only a little story! Ouch! Why'd you have to hit me?"

"Ichigo! I thought I told you to stop telling Masaki those ghost stories! You know how afraid she gets!" Rukia nagged, finger waving and all.

"Captain Hitsugaya. When you gazed at this mysterious Yu stranger, did you feel anything?" Naori asked, tugging onto her captain's sleeve.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm straight! Straight as a stick!"

Matsumoto merely stared on and took another swig. This was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

><p><em>I have been so lazy with updating. I just have so much to do these days. But I managed to finally post this up! Since I've deprived you of your fluff, here it is! And they STILL don't kiss. In this chapter, you'll see all the romantic tensions that have developed for our lovely couple. A teasing romance, you can say. But our Hitsugaya and Naori are not very…open individuals. So don't be expecting any "I love you" or dramatic love confessions any time soon.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Welcome, my fellow test subj-comrades!" Kurotsuchi happily greeted probably a nay bit enthusiastic.

On the other hand, the inspection crew did not look a bit interested. Terrified to be exact! Naori practically dove for cover behind Matsumoto, dreading for what was inside. Matsumoto even looked sufficiently scared and was backing off slowly. Of course, Hitsugaya was the one holding a pretty straight face, but even he wanted to get this thing done and over with.

"Captain Kurotsuchi! Stop messing around." Hitsugaya growled, effectively tearing off that maniacal grin off of the mad scientist's face. "Just show us what you have to show us and we'll be out of your hair immediately."

Kurotsuchi huffed, folded his arms, and removed all the nice decorations at the entrance. "I'm only giving you a little glimpse of my precious lab, enough to capture the essence of what I've been doing exactly over these years." Kurotsuchi quickly snapped his fingers and that prompted a sudden appearance of a certain emotionless lieutenant. "Nemu! Escort the Tenth Division inspection group through Entrance B. And-oh! Who's this?" His interests were visibly peaking high as he glanced past the three people gathered before him.

A man with bright red hair breezed by coupled with a little toddler with bright orange hair. He seemed quite surprised to bump into the inspection crew and she seemed quite ecstatic…at the least. On the other hand, Naori and Hitsugaya only shared a mere glance at each other before slowly sinking back to avoid the new pair's gazes.

"Auntie Nao! Uncle Shiro! Ran-chan!" Masaki happily greeted as she skipped towards them. "What are you doing here? I was grocery shopping with Pineapple Head!"

"Hey!"

Matsumoto gently smiled and gestured to the gates behind her. "Oh. We're just performing our inspections. Today is the Twelth Division's turn."

"Twelth Division?" Masaki turned her attention away and peered out through the gates. She saw nothing out of the ordinary. Everything in there looked exactly the same as any other division. She's heard stories of disgusting concoctions or secret experimentations in this area, but nothing seemed to be on the verge of an explosion at the moment. The captain, on the other hand, was such a strange fellow. He looked at her with such a gleeful smile that showed every single one of his teeth! How scary!

"Oh Masaki Kurosaki!" Kurotsuchi grinned at the oblivious child. "Would you like to take a trip down to my lab? It would be a great opportunity for such a rare speci-curious child like yourself."

Masaki cocked her head to the side. "Is it safe?"

"Of course it's safe! Nothing in my vicinity is going to harm such a rare child. I assure you that everything in my lab is perfectly child-friendly!"

Renji scoffed and crossed his arms. "I doubt it."

"Shut up you imbecile!" The mad scientist momentarily snapped before returning to friendly scientist. "Now how about I bring this group of individuals down now and you can see what I have to display."

Masaki innocently glanced up at Hitsugaya and Renji, expecting some sort of rejection. But Renji merely seemed skeptical as he gazed at the crazy scientist. On the other hand, Hitsugaya seemed to catch onto what Masaki wanted to ask. "You can come along." He reassured, earning a small smile from the child. But afterwards, he shot a glare up at Matsumoto and Naori, hinting both of them to watch out and be on guard. Both of them nodded.

Kurotsuchi clapped his hands, effectively gathering everybody's attention. "Now, before you enter, we need to take down some security precautions. Nemu!"

Out of nowhere, his silent lieutenant robot quickly appeared by his side with a tray of syringes and tubes. Before anyone can move, she was already dashing on her feet. Her quick hands fiddled gracefully with each needle, uncapping it, jabbing it into their arms, and recapping it. Dash and repeat. Dash and repeat. It was so simple, but yet so quick. Nobody could even feel a little needle protruding into his or her skin, except, of course, the youngest.

"Waahhh! It hurts!" Masaki bawled out loudly. Light streams of tears rolled down her puffy cheeks. Her free arm grasped onto her poked one and she quickly doubled forward, making Naori quickly dive down to catch her.

"Captain Kurotuchi! What was that for?" Hitsugaya angrily shouted out.

He merely shrugged. "I only took a small sample of your spiritual pressure. Once I enter it into our newly developed security system, you can freely walk around my lab without any worries of being potentially decimated. Of course this is necessary considering the amount of break-ins we've been having lately."

"Masaki-chan, it's okay. I healed it so it doesn't hurt anymore." Naori coaxed the child in her soft voice and placed that child back up onto her feet. But Masaki was still sniffling and trembling. "Maybe you're not ready for this. I can take you back home?"

"No Auntie Nao. I'm okay." Masaki weakly tried to smile back. That shot was so sudden that she practically broke down! She absolutely hated shots!

"Besides, you can't leave. I still need you for this inspection." Hitsugaya quietly whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, about that, why am I here with you? I thought only captains and lieutenants are able to conduct these inspections. Why bring me along?"

"Well…just in case Captain Kurotsuchi here tries anything suspicious. I'll have someone handy to conveniently cut off power." Hitsugaya smirked back.

A noticeable pink rose up to Naori's cheeks when he gazed at her and the frantic girl quickly looked away. "Idiot…"

Slowly, the group of newcomers began their frightening descent into the depths of such a horrid lab. The first couple of floors were not that bad. It was actually quite normal with desks, hallways, and light. But then they went deeper and the décor got a little more…elaborate. Oddly shaped creations were mounted on the pastel green walls. Odd tubes and pipes stuck out at weird angles. Even weird buttons and scanning screen appeared at random places, eerily buzzing off at random intervals. In the elevating darkness, Masaki occasionally felt chills rise up her spine and she frantically pressed herself against Renji who was carrying her. She couldn't see anything and could only here shuffles of feet across the floor. Even Naori felt a little frightened as she continued on. She sometimes finding herself holding onto Hitsugaya, not that he minded.

Soon, they found themselves at a door, which Kurotsuchi promptly opened after a couple of scans. Inside, they found tubes with bodies, specimens, and unidentified globs floating about and officers working their butts off at their respective stations. Nemu quickly went ahead and stood by a bunch of huge, pink tubes with humanoid bodies floating inside.

"This lab here is where we study our live specimens. In this aisle, we record their spiritual pressure data and in this aisle, we can make any necessary changes towards our independent variable. Over here-"

"Hold on." Hitsugaya suddenly said, walking forward towards the long aisle of pink tubes. "What is this? This seems familiar…"

"Ah that? That is nothing more than gigai research specimens." Kurotsuchi scoffed and hand waved it off.

"Kurotsuchi!" Hitsugaya glared back at the mad scientists. "That's not only gigai research. This is also reigai research! This is Project Spearhead! Why are you reopening such a dangerous project? Have you forgotten what this thing did to Soul Society years ago?"

"On the contrary, Captain Hitsugaya, I am not 'reopening' that disaster Project Spearhead. No. I am merely reinventing the concept of having reigai along with gigai. Allow me to explain!" With a dramatic flair of his hand, Kurotsuchi instantly opened up a huge screen in front of the group. "As you can see here, reigai is merely the exact same thing as a gigai except it works primarily in Soul Society. Inserting souls granted with immense spiritual power or an enhanced ability would change a reigai into a Mod Soul, which are the entities that had been causing us trouble. But there are other uses for reigai such as infiltration, training purposes, and of course, decoys."

Renji stepped forward, while still holding a trembling Masaki. "Captain Kurotsuchi. Are you sure you are able to do this project? Does Captain Commander Yamamoto know anything about this?"

The mad scientist merely smirked and from his coat, brandished out a freshly signed and stamped document. "Right here! He gave me legal permission to proceed."

"Well…he has permission, so I guess it is okay." Matsumoto remarked.

"No it's not!" Hitsugaya snapped at her. "How can you be so sure that this project won't go haywire and lead to another reigai rebellion?"

Kurotsuchi tilted his head to the side at the short captain as if telepathically asking if he wanted some sort of proof or reassurance. "Would you like to see a demonstration? Nemu! Bring out the samples!"

"Yes Captain Kurotsuchi", the emotionless woman nodded and silently walked over to a cabinet. With a couple buttons pressed and a retinal scan, the lieutenant grabbed hold of five different beakers and she placed each onto a separate pad on the counter. Her nimble fingers quickly fiddled around with the keyboards and random levers and buttons. "How much? Captain Kurotsuchi?" Her emerald eyes gazed back at the group.

"Ten percent should do."

"Yes Captain Kurotsuchi", she turned back around and typed some more.

"And what exactly are you doing now?" Hitsugaya suspiciously glared at the mad scientist.

"Ah! Captain Hitsugaya! As you can see, I have collected some leftover reigai for experimentation. I have discovered that a little spiritual pressure…"

Zoning out, the Tenth Division's little fifth seat paced away from the group around Kurotsuchi. Naori's golden eyes travelled from the blank screens of black to dimly lit lamps hanging from a high ceiling. When she felt her shoulder tap against glass, she finally stopped and took a long look closely. It was only a body, probably a reigai. She's seen many gigais in her life and she fought against reigais in that battle. She was quite fond with them so this one didn't scare her at all…

Did that mouth just twitch! Naori's eyes widened in surprise and she instinctively jumped a step back. Was she seeing things? Her clammy hands flew up to wipe her eyes, praying that the gigai was not moving on its own. Finding bravery in her soul, she glanced back up at the pink tube before her. Phew! It's back to normal again! She sighed, content and in relief, and prepared to walk away.

Tap. Tap.

Who did that? Is it moving again? Naori quickly whipped around…only to see a monster smirking down on her. The same blue hair, the same hairstyle, the same golden eyes, and the same pink lips, the same everything looking back down on her with a content little smile.

"Ahh!"

"Naori!" Hitsugaya quickly turned back. But he couldn't see her at all! She just exploded! Literally!

Naori quickly crouched down onto her knees and let all her explosive spiritual pressure do all the work. Test tubes and beakers exploded at her whim. Lights flickered on and off. Screens that were once black sizzled with intensity as the voltages of electricity swept by them. Wires flung around the whole place, dangerous if they ever touched the flowing pink liquid, with Naori stuck right in the middle.

"Captain Kurotsuchi! There's a disruption in data transfer." Nemu calmly reported.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Control your subordinate!" Captain Kurotsuchi angrily yelled.

Hitsugaya only gave him another icy glare before running after Naori. He could feel another wave of her spiritual pressure pulsating through the air like a bomb preparing to explode. He quickly reached out and grabbed her shoulder, pulling the young girl towards him close. "Calm down Naori! What's wrong?" He frantically asked in a worried tone.

"The tubes! The reigai! They're-They're…" She couldn't even talk and could only point.

His eyes travelled to where she pointed, but he saw nothing. He saw a couple of huge broken tubes with pink liquid flowing down like a waterfall. It seems she pierced these tubes in her whole freak out. But nothing was inside!

"Uncle Renji!" Masaki yelled, pointing at a figure nearby. "I saw him! He escaped from one of those tubes!"

"Got it!" Renji yelled back. He smirked at this figure trying to run away from him. What an idiot! This guy was too slow for his own good! And he probably chose the worse way of getting out! Straight through the front door, really? After only one single flash step, Renji already had this reigai tackled to the ground. His arm wrapped around the chest of this guy and his leg crossed with the other leg. In one swift move, the reigai hit the floor with a deafening clap, indicating that something was definitely broken. "All right, let's see who you are…me?"

"That reigai was Renji?" Matsumoto gasped.

Suddenly, everyone heard little cackles erupt from around the laboratory. Where did it come from? There was no source. Everything bounced back and forth between the walls of such a huge lab. Yet, out of the corner of her eye, Masaki was able to catch a couple people escaping from a window.

"Ran-chan. The other bad people escaped already." Masaki said, tugging onto Matsumoto's pants.

"Well…all I have to say is this 'me' is as good as dead." Renji remarked, letting his reigai copy fall to the floor in front of him.

"Hm…these reigai don't seem to stand well against physical attacks. Nemu! Write this down!"

"Yes Captain Kurotsuchi."

"Captain Kurotsuchi!" Hitsugaya demanded, walking right up to the mad scientist after calming down Naori. "Just what were you trying to do? What are those reigai? And why is Renji a reigai?"

"They were supposed to be demonstration. Remember I collected your spiritual pressure not too long ago. Well, I was going to use about ten percent to induce these reigai's to take your form, behavior, etc. Basically, I wanted to make a copy of you for a short time. That is…" His daggered eyes glared right at Naori, who flinched and turned away. "That is…until your little subordinate here messed up everything."

"My apologies…" Naori bowed her head.

"Whatever. What's done is done. It can't be helped." Hitsugaya then turned back to Kurotsuchi. "Are these things dangerous? Should I authorize our soldiers to hunt down and capture these reigai?"

"No need. No need. I specifically designed these reigai to not be so vengeful. They are merely there as tools for us to use. But then again, I don't know what personality they're going to take on initially. Besides, I only gave them ten percent of your spiritual pressure. Think of it as a battery. Once that ten percent is gone, they are just going to collapse and turn back into dolls."

"How long is that ten percent going to be?"

"Who knows?" Kurotsuchi shrugged. "One hour? Two hours? Three? I don't know. I didn't go that far in my research. But I would like my reigai back, so if you find any, collect them and give them back to me."

"Okay then." Hitsugaya nodded. "In the meantime, we should make sure no one is confusing us with any of the reigai. Let's designate places for each person to stay in so it's easier for us to recognize the reigai lurking around."

Renji quickly picked up Masaki, who protested along the way. "I'm bringing this kid back to her parents. It's too dangerous for her to be dealing with something like this."

"But Uncle Renji!" She started, only to be hushed.

"No buts!"

"Naori, you still have patrol duty today in Rukongai District One. You should be there and in the meantime, Matsumoto and I are going to stay inside the office to finish paperwork. If any of you see our copies walking around, quickly capture it and bring it back here."

"Yes sir!"

_OoOoO_

Hitsugaya gradually paced himself as he approached the office. Everything should be fine now! He shouldn't worry! He already informed every officer to be on guard for their doppelgangers. Matsumoto should be inside his office already, Masaki should be home with Ichigo and Rukia, and Naori should be lazing around somewhere in Rukongai. Everything should run smoothly! He thought this as he opened the door of his office…only to be greeted by his lieutenant working and someone still there.

"Oh hello Captain Hitsugaya", she answered with a blink of her golden eyes.

"Naori! You were supposed to be on patrol duty!" Hitsugaya exclaimed.

"I had to finish a couple documents first. Then I'll head out." Naori replied as she stood up from the coffee table in the room. "You look tired. How about a cup of tea?" She offered, holding up a steaming tall cup filled with green liquid.

He suspiciously eyed his subordinate, only to be met with her usual glance at him. That seemed normal. What about the tea? Was it poisoned? If this "Naori" was a reigai, was she deliberately trying to kill him? So far, he couldn't deduce that just from talking to her. But the tea…the tea was the answer… Oh well. There was only one way to find out.

Hitsugaya cautiously took the cup out of her hands and took a little sip. Nothing happened. He didn't feel a sharp pain rising to his chest. He didn't feel his throat close up. No weird tingling sensations sprung through his body. He only tasted tea, nothing more than simple green tea.

"It's good isn't it?" Naori asked with a small smile.

"Yeah…did you make this yourself?"

"Yeah!" Naori nodded.

Suddenly, the cup fell to the floor with the green liquid spilling out onto the wood. But that piece of china was not the only thing that hit the floor. Hitsugaya lunged out and grabbed onto his subordinate, twisting her arm behind her back and pinning her down onto the floor.

"Naori can't make tea." Hitsugaya proclaimed. "She may be a good cook, but she brews tea into sugary crap. You are not Naori. You are a reigai."

"Oh…so you've caught me." The reigai smirked. In one flash, this copy quickly flipped Hitsugaya when his guard was done and had him pinned down to the floor. "So…when are they coming by to pick me up?"

"Huh?" Confused, he made no move to fight back. What confused him even more was that she sat back comfortably, freeing him from under her, and was even waiting for him to rise!

"I asked you, Captain Hitsugaya, when are they coming to get me?"

"You're not going to try and escape? Fight? Take over?"

The golden-eyed reigai shook her head. "No. That's not my nature."

"Why?"

"All of us were programmed this way." She simply replied. "But not exactly. Why did stubborn old me let you take me down so easily? Why did Renji's reigai get captured first? Why hasn't Masaki bothered you yet? Why is Matsumoto doing her paperwork?" She nodded off at the lieutenant still working, which Hitsugaya just picked up on.

"Something must have gone wrong and it switched your personalities", he concluded. "It must have been that explosion that Naori created."

Naori's reigai nodded in response. "Exactly", she suddenly sighed and leaned back. "I didn't mean to frighten her so much. I just wanted to see her reaction if I moved just a little."

"Well you are Naori. You should know how she acts like. You are made out of her spiritual pressure." Hitsugaya replied back. "By the way, where is Matsumoto? She's supposed to be working here, not her reigai."

Suddenly, Matsumoto's reigai raised her head from her desk. "Lieutenant Matsumoto came in half an hour ago and she complimented on my work. She told me to keep it out and then she went drinking." She reported back before returning to paperwork once again.

As if out of instinct, his fist punched straight into the floor just like he would at his desk. "Damn that Matsumoto! Even using a situation like this to get out of work!"

Naori's reigai smiled at his pissed-off face and chuckled a little from his outburst. Her hand rose up to her lips, trying her best to stifle her small chuckles. But, even that was not worth it, she already caught the eye of the short-tempered captain.

"What's so funny?" He raised his eyebrow in question at this reigai.

Naori's reigai chuckled again before calming down a little. "It's just so funny. I wonder how my original can take this every day from you two."

"She doesn't. She only finds something like this dumb and repetitive." Hitsugaya corrected her. "Wow. You really are her exact opposite. Maybe I should just keep you and that Matsumoto reigai here. That should bring at least some peace and quiet in this mess of an office."

The reigai's face turned sullen and she gently reached out to touch his hand. "You wouldn't like that, would you? You'll miss her."

Surprised at her keen intuition, he quickly turned towards the reigai. "You…"

"I _am_ the opposite of the real Naori. She's a little oblivious to these kinds of things. I'm not. I can learn so much about you just from your little actions…like your feelings for her for example…" She paused a little after watching his expression turn mellow.

For a long time, he didn't respond. He didn't know what to say. Should he confess outright to this fake? Should he keep it locked in as he always has? What to do? What to say?

"I may not be the real Naori, but I know her the best. I know that she will never know about your feelings unless you say something to her." Reigai Naori gently smiled as she said those words, tenderly holding onto his shaking hands. "I know I'm only just her reigai and I know I'm going to be taken away. But take these words of wisdom: Do not be afraid to tell her."

He curiously stared back as he firmly gripped back, signifying his promise and appreciation. "Do not be afraid." He repeated once more.

A familiar voice suddenly broke through the pristine silence. He could recognize this voice and he quickly pulled away from her copy. The reigai also noticed this voice and she merely smirked, calmly sitting back to watch this particular scene unfold before here. She did see them interact before in the lab but not like this, where it was them two, techniqcally, alone.

"Wait outside for a little while! I'll ask him to see what we're going to do about you. Captain Hitsugaya, I found your reigai! He's…" Naori quickly paused after stumbling upon them two. Her reigai could only return a questionable stare back while Hitsugaya was looking away with a red hue apparent on his cheeks. "Is my reigai trying to seduce you too?"

"What!"

The reigai's smile just cracked, watching the pair's argument unfold. Scratch that. This may take a while…

_OoOoO_

"I brought her back." Yu reported, carefully placing the body of a young child before him.

It was Masaki.

Her tiny eyes remained closed and her head rolled slightly on the pavement as she lied down. Her white kimono was slightly torn, probably from a scuffle earlier on. Long slithering arms crept up towards such a fragile child and touched her leg only for a split second. Its arm suddenly rose up and dove down, smacking into the child and turning her into nothing but dust.

"You fool!" It roared, shaking the entire hut. "You brought me a fake!"

**Shinigami Cup **

Naori leisurely relaxed on the couch while watching her captain trying to force Matsumoto back into working. Apparently, everything was sorted out nicely. All the reigai's made it back to Captain Kurotsuchi safely, except for Masaki, but he told them not to worry since her reigai was expendable. After that trouble, peace had returned into the Tenth Division office.

"Naori? How did you find my reigai?" Hitsugaya asked, sliding next to her.

"Well…I was preparing to go on my mission when I saw him standing there, watching me. I greeted him like I usually do to you, but then, he took my hands and started saying random stuff like my hands are so soft, my eyes are so gorgeous, and I have pretty lips. From then on, I could tell he was a fake." Naori recounted, not taking notice in the horror settling into her captain's face. "He wanted to go on patrol duty with me and he seemed harmless so I let him. I didn't know he would start flirting with every female we passed by. I wonder why your reigai's personality is like that though…is it maybe your suppressed personality?"

He rose up, glared down on her so hard that she was literally shrieking in fear. "Don't talk about this ever again!"

* * *

><p><em>I think we can all come to a consensus here and say, "I loathe AP Bio with a burning passion!" and that's why I haven't updated this story in ages. I have chapters typed out and all, well in between my labs, and I just need time to edit. But, in the little time I have left, here's my chapter. Please read and review!<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Two weeks had passed since the reigai incident. Two weeks was a short amount of time for an average citizen of Seireitei. For two weeks, Masaki did not bother her favorite godparents for one bit. She spent her time training and helping out her own family in Division Five. That division seemed to be well on its way to recovery. The Sixth Division always enjoyed their frequent visits of such a young offspring, though they were met with a trashed yard urging to be cleaned later. In such a few months, Masaki learned to fit in properly without the help of her married parents and her (unfortunately) unmarried godparents.

But those two weeks seemed like eternity for the two shinigami, whose relationship always seemed to be stuck in a limbo. Well…for one…

"Naori, can you work overtime for a little bit?" The white-haired teenage captain asked his subordinate. He, at this time, was flipping between filling out pages and pages of paperwork and attempting to find and persecute his lazy excuse of a lieutenant. Because that idiot never showed up, he had to ask his golden-eyed officer for her usual assistance.

She curiously gazed down at him from the edge of his desk. The small yellow bands that clipped onto the ends of her dark blue hair bumped against her chin, but she did not notice this. Instead, she noticed his beat form, his tired eyes of turquoise, and his hands that loosely held onto each sheet of paper. If she _had_ to guess, he was overworking himself again because of a certain lieutenant, whom she must not say the name or else her captain might have a temperamental breakdown. Taking all of this into consideration, Naori plucked away the brush and rested her hand upon his. "I'll finish this paperwork. Go back to your quarters and rest."

"Naori…" He whispered for that moment before placing his other hand upon her peach fingers. "Sorry. I just have too much paperwork that needs to be addressed by a captain. I wanted to ask you if…"

"Don't be foolish!" Her light voice raised an octave as her furious golden-eyes danced against the gleaming light of the warm sunset. "I'm a trained medic officer and I've been in your division for at least half a century! I know when you're tired and you're at your limit! Now be a good captain and go to bed!"

That last comment at least brought an angry twitch to his closed lids. The number one thing he hated the most was being ordered around by an underling. If he had the strength right now, he could yell back a nice, witty comeback and let the argument ensue. But he's been trying to back off from the usual banter. Ever since the talking with her reigai, he wanted to try straying from that path for once. That's what he's been doing for the whole two weeks, but it seemed more like an eternity

"Captain Hitsugaya? Can't you take a break? For me?" She pleaded. "You know I will gladly…"

"Come with me for a girl's night out!" A sudden hand grabbed Naori's shoulder and pulled her back under a bear hug of her own lieutenant. "Say Naori-chan! Why don't you come with Hinamori and me for some dinner and drinks! It's going to be so much fun! And you won't be trapped in this depressing excuse of a working atmosphere."

"MATSUMOTOOOO!"

Of course, the ditzy lieutenant reacted with no surprise to her very infuriated captain.

"Where have you been for the last two freaking days! Do you know how much paperwork has piled up because of you? If I wasn't stuck doing your work, I would have torn through Soul Society hunting your sorry ass out!" He yelled, standing up from his chair and slamming a fist into the paperwork. A couple pages flew out and floated onto the floor and droplets of ink splattered onto the trashed pages. He didn't notice and he pointed an accusing finger at his still unsurprised lieutenant. "Besides, who said you can kidnap her for drinks? She's not even at drinking age yet!"

"Oh please, Captain, Naori-chan here passed drinking age a hundred years ago. Right Naori-chan?" Matsumoto grinned and playfully poked a now blushing Naori.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto!" The girl whined back as she tried to push away. "Don't you see how tired Captain Hitsugaya is? We should, at least, stay back and help him."

"Hmm…" She attempted to think, but her mind was more on that sake. "Nope! But don't worry Captain! You can turn in for today and I'll finish up your work tomorrow. Of course, only if you let me take this cutie out for tonight!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Too bad!"

"Hey! Don't I have a say in this?"

"Bye-bye!" One flirty grin later, she was gone along with Naori in a flash-step.

"MATSUMOTOOOOO!"

_OoOoO_

"Lieutenant Matsumoto…why did you bring me here again?" Naori deadpanned, staring at a considerably drunk Matsumoto and a slightly more sober Hinamori. "And Lieutenant Hinamori, why are you in on this as well?"

Hinamori giggled and winked. "Sorry Naori-chan. Even I can't miss out on a night like this! And it's just Hinamori now."

Naori sighed and pinched her forehead. "Oh Hinamori-san, I'd expect better from you."

"I'd like some fun, just for tonight." Hinamori picked up some sushi with her chopsticks and shoved into Naori's unexpected mouth. "And you should too."

Naori stared oddly at these two while chewing on the rice concoction. Sure, she could loosen up and try to enjoy the night with these two. It's been a long time since their last girl's night out and that ended with even Yachiru nearly passed out. But, since it was only Matsumoto and Hinamori, isn't it fine to relax? Even if Hitsugaya was working his butt off in the office?

"And what about Captain Hitsugaya?" Naori countered back, shoving a serving of sushi into Hinamori's mouth.

"Shiro-chan will live! He went through much worse before." Hinamori enthusiastically replied after finishing chewing. But, without Naori looking, she suddenly passed a wink to another lieutenant.

Matsumoto's eyes glinted with mischief and she curiously inched closer to Naori. "So, while we're on the subject of our captain, care to fess up?"

A piece of sushi fish lodged into the sides of her throat and Naori violently hacked it back up. She could hear a frantic Hinamori struggling to get some water and Matsumoto giggling in amusement. She didn't care of their concern. What she cared about was their plans for her right now. Tonight. In the future. Thank goodness she spent so much time with Matsumoto. She knew dirt where she could see it. And right now, she saw a planter's field.

Disgusted, Naori quickly stood up and tried to barge her way out of the room. Only Hinamori came back with a Bakudo enchantment ready to go!

"Nope! Naori-chan! You promised you'll have a girl's night out with us!" Hinamori wagged her finger.

"I don't recall a 'girl's night out' requiring an interrogation!" Naori angrily bellowed back! "Ugh! I see Lieutenant Matsumoto doing something like this, but you, Hinamori-san! Why! Wait till I tell Captain Hitsugaya and your granny on you! Then-"

"Loosen up!" Matsumoto groaned, throwing a nice helping of sake right into Naori's open mouth.

The young dark-haired girl swallowed up the liquor drink whole. Her eyes grew wide and her hands flew over her mouth. Suddenly, her cheeks turned pink and squeaky hiccups erupted out of her closed mouth. Matsumoto and Hinamori looked on curiously at their little friend while she hiccupped and grew ever more embarrassed.

Finally, Hinamori broke the silence with a gasp. "Naori-chan! Don't tell me!"

"I see you got a low tolerance for alcohol!" Matsumoto grinned and grabbed another bottle of sake. "Let's see what kind of a drunk you are! If we're lucky, you'll be a drunk that talks a lot!"

"Lieutenant Matsumoto!" Naori quickly leapt to her feet and jumped off a wall, hoping to somersault in midair over Matsumoto and out the door. But suddenly, Hinamori moved right in front of her! Not wanting to hit her idol, she maneuvered herself to hit the wall next to the door! Slowly, the girl sank back down to hit the hard floor.

"Auntie Nao?" A voice of pure innocence floated into the room. There she was. Cute, little Masaki, decked out in a little flowery kimono, was standing at the entranceway. She curiously peeked in, not noticing the fact that Matsumoto held sake and Hinamori held a Bakudo spell.

"Oh! Masaki-chan! How cute you look tonight!" Matsumoto squealed in delight. The old woman ran forward to bear hug the little child to death.

"Ran-chan! I can't breathe!" Masaki screamed until she felt her sides loosen up. "Ran-chan? Hinamori-sensei? What are you doing out so late? And why is Auntie-Nao on the floor?"

"Oh! A girl's night out!" Matsumoto gleamed. "You should join us! We're having so much fun with Naori-chan."

Taking a minute to think, Masaki quickly eased herself out of Matsumoto;s grasp. "I'm sorry Ran-chan, Hinamori-sensei, and Auntie Nao. But I'm eating dinner with Mommy and Daddy tonight."

"Masaki! Are you coming back yet?" They heard a faint woman's voice. It was probably Rukia.

"Coming Mommy!" Masaki called back and ran out the door. "Enjoy your night out!"

Hinamori smiled as the little child ran out of their dining room to meet up with her mother. She simply sighed with content. "What a sweet child! You and Shiro-chan have raised her well over the years."

"And you two would corrupt her in seconds." Naori cynically replied back.

But as she spoke for her rebuttal, a warm splash of liquid entered into her throat, causing the girl to swallow it whole once again. Naori gulped. The warm liquid slid down to her stomach. Her sense of taste was going haywire. And her vision was almost getting blurry!

Matsumoto winked. "Punishment drink!"

"Hic! Why you dirty-"

Another rain of rice wine flew into her mouth and she swallowed it whole once again. Damn! Her head was getting hot now! So were her arms, and her legs, and her shoulders…

"That's for calling me 'dirty'!" Matsumoto huffed, but she leaned a little bit closer. "You know, there's a loophole for these sake punishments. If you finally admit your feelings for Captain Hitsugaya, I'll stop force feeding you and Hinamori will let you go."

"I like him." She replied back. No emotions in her voice whatsoever.

For that, another sake shot went into her unexpected open mouth.

"Say it like you mean it!"

"I- hic!- like him… Gah!" There goes the fourth drink.

"That's not meaning it!" Matsumoto sighed and drank up the sake that did not go into Naori's mouth. "You know, this whole mess can be solved up nicely if you just admit it. I mean, Captain's already dying to hear a confession from you. Heck! He wants to confess to you himself, but he has no guts."

"That's right." Hinamori nodded. "But, then again, Shiro-chan is younger than you and these feelings are new to him. So, it's your responsibility to take the initiative!"

"But he's the guy." Matsumoto suddenly interjected. "So shouldn't he take the initiative? Besides, my captain may look young, but he already acts like an old man!"

"But these feelings of having a crush and loving someone are new to him."

"But he's smart enough to realize them."

"How about- hic!- you two- hic!- just butt out and- hic!- leave us alone?"

Hinamori and Matsumoto stopped their argument for just a second and glanced down at Naori, who stared quizzically back. Once she got their attention, Naori was about to open her mouth and speak another insult when, once again, a huge shot of sake swam into her mouth.

That was it! It was bad enough that she was drinking sake in the first place. But five at once! The last time, she only drank three shots and she considered herself lucky to even make it back to her room! But now… Her head was spinning like crazy! Her body temperature flew out of the roof! Her vision was so foggy and her voice failed to even go past a squeak. She found it even hard to move her body at all. From that alone, her mind went black and her vision grew dark.

"Naori-chan! She fainted!" Hinamori exclaimed.

"Maybe we should bring her back home now…"

_OoOoO_

Where was she? What is this place? Her vision slowly came back into a somewhat manageable view. Sure, some things were a bit blurry like the bend at the end of an outside hallway. But some stuff was pretty clear like the railings, the walls, the doors, and the floor her face currently planted on. Naori tried to get on her knees, but her mind became so dizzy that she fell right back to the floor. If she was still able to think, she could say that she was dead wasted! The shinigami teenager tried once again, and in all her might, managed to stand on two feet…only to crash right into the wall next to her. Naori clung onto the wall like it was life itself and staggered on the direction of wherever the hallway leaded her. If she was lucky, this hallway could lead her right to her room!

Her headache grew even more so and her vision decided to become foggy once again! Damn! Her legs were trembling like crazy! She could fall at any minute now! She felt her breathing grow more intense and her neck started to sweat. She felt her kimono starting to get too stuffy for comfort. She was in no shape to even continue a journey back home!

Only one solution left! Find a room and sleep it off.

She felt her right hand hit something. It was a door that slid slightly open. She could hear a scuffle inside, probably a reaction to the noise she made, but she didn't care! Screw them! She needed some place to sleep!

"Naori! In what heavens-"

Who was that voice? It sounded familiar… She couldn't think anymore. Her mind grew blank and she fell down into a warm pair of arms.

"Naori! Naori! What's wrong?"

A familiar voice called for her, but she couldn't hear anymore. But if she could open her eyes for even just a moment, she could see a pair of worried teal eyes looking down on her.

"Naori! Get a hold of yourself!"

Hitsugaya shook her again, but to no avail, she did not respond at all. Feeling something amiss, especially with her body pressed up against him, he pressed the back of his hand on her forehead. She was burning up! Was this a fever? But she was fine this afternoon? How could she catch a fever in less than six hours?

"Matsumoto. It had to be her." His hands clenched in fury and like a reflex, he slammed it onto the floor. How dare her! Even endangering Naori in the process! Unforgiveable! "When I get my hands on her…"

"Captain…" Her weak voice reached up to him. "Hitsu-kun…it's so hot…"

"I know. I'll help you get rid of it now." He was about to create a couple ice packs almost instantly, but instead, she took his hand and brought it down to her heaving chest.

"It's so cool…I'm so hot…So cool…So hot…" She murmured as she tightened up her grip on his hand. "My chest…my head…about to…explode…it's too hot here."

Wait…isn't she supposed to be dizzy? Unable to move? Coughing? Why was she just…hot? "Hey…don't you have a-hey! Where do you think you're putting my hand?" The prude captain quickly retracted his hand. That was a close one! If he didn't react so quickly, she would have…she would have…

The girl, who was supposed to be sick, suddenly pouted at him and reached for her kimono neckline by herself. "Fine. Hic! If you don't cooperate, then I'll just do this myself." She drawled, moving her top just below her shoulders. As she did this, she staggered back up to her feet and walked closer into his quarters. "It's so hot! Hic! I can't breathe…might as well…take it all…off…" Her speech suddenly became more loose and loopy. Almost as if she was…

"You're drunk." He quickly ran after her, catching onto her arm to jolt her around.

"Ehh? Hitsu-kun?" Her redden cheeks lifted as she smiled, and the girl suddenly bear hugged him. "Hic! So you decided to help me!"

"No! I do not!" He protested, trying to get away from this drunken mess. But, horror soon drifted into him once his eyes befell a new sight before him. There was a black uniform…laying down a couple feet away…and Naori's bare shoulders right below his sight.

"Eh? Where did he go?" Naori tilted her head and felt around, wondering why there was nobody there. But she managed to find him a couple feet away, back facing towards her. "Hitsu-kun! Hic! Come back here!"

"No! And put your clothes back on!"

She started to cry. "Captain! You're so mean! I hate you! Hic! Do you know how much this hurts my-" She placed her hand upon her chest to emphasize her heart, but instead, she felt something like cloth. Bandages perhaps? She peered down and found the solution to her breathing problem! "Ah! Never mind! I found my problem!"

He sighed in relief.

"It's these bandages! Hic! I can't breathe with these on! Off they go!"

Commence freak out.

With one single motion, she tugged onto the bandages that bounded onto her chest. Also, in that split second, a flurry of cloth flew right over her. It covered her necessary parts completely. But it would eventually slip off due to gravity. Yet it was enough for him to quickly turn around and make his move, pinning her covered body right onto the hard floor.

"Ow! Hitsu-kun! That hurt!" She struggled against his weight. "You're so mean! Hic! Get off! Get off!"

"I think you need to chill out."

"I would if you get off me and get this thing off me!" She was still squirming under him. "Get off of me right now!"

"No."

"Get off!" Her loose speech progressively got louder. "I hate you Captain Hitsugaya! You never let me do anything I want! Hic! I hate you! Hic! I don't even know why I like you! Go to hell! Go die…in a hole! Go…die…stupid…"

She suddenly drifted back into a deep sleep. Hitsugaya sighed in relief and released his grip on her. But, even so, her drunken words still rang in his heads. 'I don't even know why I like you.' Sure, he would be ecstatic to hear those words. But not like this. Not when she unable to think straight and she was intoxicated beyond belief.

"Captain…" She opened her golden eyes once again, but her movements became much slower as she grabbed onto his sleeve. "Don't leave me alone…don't leave me…" She pleaded him, her golden eyes twinkling with brimming tears.

"Never," He softly replied, wrapping his arms around her and let his young subordinate fall on his chest.

"I'm so cold now…you're so warm…" She murmured/drawled into his chest.

He nodded and held onto her tightly, letting her finally close her teary eyes and drift into a deep sleep. "I know…because…" He whispered. "I love you."

She couldn't hear him.

_OoOoO_

"Hi! So how's everyone today!" Matsumoto cheerfully barged into the once serene office. "I don't know about you, but I had a wonderful night! We should have these girl's nights out more often! It really takes the pressure off my back."

"Lieutenant Matsumoto." An icy, light sound of death came from behind her. "Excuse me for I'm going to drop titles for a moment…Rangiku!"

"Eeeep!" After evading the electrical air mines, the busty lieutenant quickly flew through the door and slammed it shut. "Oh no! Operation Drunken Mess was a failure!"

"MATSUMOTO!"

The lieutenant literally screamed, cowering in the rather short shadow of her tiny captain. Damn! For such a small thing, he sure was scary! Gathering up what was left of her courage, she finally spoke back up. "Hey Captain…how are you? Eeek!" She quickly jumped to the side to dodge his ice arrows. "Why did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Or maybe with no clothes…"

"MATSUMOTOOOOO!"

Afterwards, Rangiku Matsumoto went on an extended vacation.

**Shinigami Cup!**

The lieutenant kept staring at the hardworking girl…particularly in one little area. So much so that she was even able to recognize it.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto. What is the matter?" Naori stopped and approached the lieutenant. "You've been staring at me for ten minutes. Something wrong?"

"Yeah. I've been wondering. You're already at that age, but your chest is still flat as a wall." Matsumoto replied, pointing at her chest.

Naori blushed and her hands flew right over her chest. "What-What are you saying?"

"I mean, there are late bloomers but this is ridiculous!" Matsumoto continued to ramble, but her eyes caught onto something more interesting. "Wait! Are those bandages?" She flew right out, swatted Naori's hands away, pulled open her kimono top, and yanked on the bandage to unravel. "Those are bandages! Why are you wearing a sarashi? Aren't those for men that want to act tough? And they were so last year! See! You look much healthier with these out!"

Naori threw the lieutenant off and quickly tried to cover up, which unfortunately, was not much. "Those are for the sake of convenience! I don't know how you can fight with your breasts dangling and flailing around like that!"

"Hey it takes practice! But you need to make sacrifices in order to look beautiful." Matsumoto hand waved the concern off. "You should stop wearing a sarashi. You look much more womanly without it. And I'm sure the captain wouldn't mind!"

Silence. And the room temperature dropped a couple degrees.

"Eh? Captain Hitsugaya…" Naori sheepishly said out of the blue, prompting Matsumoto to finally look.

Just how long was he standing there? Well, apparently long enough that he fainted! And his paperwork spilled! The horror!

Naori look at Matsumoto. "I blame you."

* * *

><p><em>Yes! I finally completed this chapter! I am finally on my much needed break and I thought I could type for a while. Also, it's Christmas Day Observed so this counts as a present!<em>

_So, last few chapters, Hitsugaya was the one pulling the strings and teasing Naori like crazy. So, to make it even, I made Naori do the same thing! Except there's no way in hell she actually has the guts to do something like that so I got her drunk. If you haven't noticed by now, she gets very…horny…when intoxicated, which makes this ever the more entertaining!_

_And, for definition, a sarashi is a bunch of bandages tied around the torso area. It is commonly used by samurai and stuff._

_Review!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Naori quietly walked down towards the Tenth Division training area. She had no real administrative job to accomplish at this time. Poor Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were getting that done. Usually, that was the perfect time to pull over Naori from whatever she was doing, sit her at the coffee table, and make her fill out paperwork. But strangely, that did not happen. When Naori stopped by the office today, she was only greeted by Hitsugaya and Matsumoto hurryingly trying to make deadlines. They didn't even take much of a second glance to see if she was there. Either they were too absorbed into work to notice…or they didn't want her to work.

It was probably Hitsugaya's doing. He probably didn't want her to suffer as well.

Naori felt her cheeks redden and she quickly shook away the blush rising up to her cheeks. It was no use. The pink red blush stayed firmly put on her cheeks and the young shinigami sighed in defeat. She pressed her cold hands against her cheeks and found it to be hot. She must be getting a fever! Good thing Hitsugaya was not here to see her. Either he'll make it worse or he'll tease her for it.

Come to think of it. He's been acting weird. Lately, Naori often found herself in awkward silence with her captain. It happened after the many weeks of teasing each other; the times where he almost kissed her, when they encountered each other's reigais, and when Naori woke up in her captain's quarters instead of her barracks. Now,_ that_ took some explaining on Hitsugaya's behalf before Naori's hungover thinking almost gave him a black eye. All those times has changed him. And she didn't know how or why. Now, he looked at her differently. Naori second-checked herself, but she was still the same. Nothing changed. But she still always caught him staring at her for some time. It felt…weird…but at the same time, comforting. It made her feel warm inside, knowing he has been worrying about her this whole time. It made her feel valued. But, most importantly, the teasing has stopped completely! If this continues, she wouldn't have to deal with it anymore!

'But still…' Naori suddenly paused and sank down at the training ground entrance. "What if this becomes something else?" She quietly whispered to herself.

What if a captain and subordinate became something more? Was that even possible?

Naori quickly shook her head again. This time, the blush on her face immediately vanished. She didn't need to focus on that right now. She didn't come all the way over to the training grounds to mull over her relationship with him. Naori quickly jumped off the porch and headed to the middle of the training field. She pulled her zanpakuto off from her belt and unsheathed the very weapon.

"Materialize Denbaku-to." Naori commanded.

Just like that, the very spiritual aura that frequently surrounded her sword jumped away and began to take form a couple feet in front of her. Naori was always aware of this spiritual energy that surrounded her zanpakuto. Her zanpakuto belonged only to her so it made sense. It was the zanpakuto's spirit, which only she can see. She could make sense of the spirit's behavior. The color of it was bright yellow, like unnatural yellow lightning, a rarity of the skies. Her spirit was usually dormant, so the bright yellow usually did not show. But when it did, it was usually during times of anger, excitement, or eagerness to fight.

Slowly, Naori felt the power of her zanpakuto grow and she quickly closed her eyes, drifting herself away into her own spiritual world. She entered an empty field with tall grass like those of a prairie and within it, a single watering hole and a nearby tree. Naori had to add those at her zanpakuto's request. For such a shiny, male creature, it sure had feminine tendencies. Speaking of the flying neon sign, where was it?

Naori raised her voice and called, "Denbaku-to! Come out! It's time to train!"

Suddenly, down shot a bolt of lightning from the always dark and stormy skies, and an explosion erupted in front of Naori. Even though winds pierced her skin and her clothes flapped carelessly around her, she was not fazed at all. This was actually a normal occurrence. Her zanpakuto spirit was a flashy one. He always liked to enter with a BANG! The dust soon faded. Naori could finally see her zanpakuto spirit in full view. She once saw this spirit in a different form; a humanoid form. It looked like a Chinese boy, in her opinion. But her zanpakuto's _true_ form was an animal or some sort of creature. Her only spirit flapped its brilliant wings as his form continued to be the only shining light in her dark prairie world. The spirit, in actuality, was a large, yellow bird that radiated electric sparks. It was the result of the occurrence of a bird being struck by lightning. Instead of being fried into chicken wings, this one survived and lived on to retain its powers. It had a long beak, large soft feathers, and a tail that extended a couple feet out and that also fanned out whenever it took flight.

Naori reached out and her bird flew out towards her, touching its beak to her outstretched hand. Slowly, her spirit world faded away, revealing the training grounds once again.

"Ready?"

Immediately, both tore away from each other. Naori bore her sword at her spirit creature while the creature bore back its claws. A swift gust of wind swept by the both of them, but it messed with only Naori's hair. She was the only solid thing there.

"Go!"

The bird lifted its head back and a charge of energy appeared at its beak. Rebounding back, it launched a large strike of pure lightning at Naori! Luckily, the young shinigami trained for this. She quickly dodged and flash stepped forward, zanpakuto ready to strike with her own lightning. She stabbed it forward releasing a bit of her own lightning to the head of her spirit.

But it dodged that as well! And it started charging at her head on! Quickly, Naori parried with her sword. It fiercely crossed the beak of the bird. A loud clang rung out through the area with only Naori's ears hearing it. The shinigami girl quickly jumped back and landed nimbly on her feet. She crouched low to the ground and brought up her sword as a shield. Another bolt of lightning shot forward and it was easily blocked by her sword. Then another came, and another, and another. It seemed like her spirit wanted to wear her out.

Fat chance!

Naori quickly flash stepped behind the bird, sword ready to strike. She sped down before her zanpakuto spirit even had time to turn around to recognize her presence. The tip of her released zanpakuto suddenly made its contact with the head of the spirit. A shine of white appeared all over Naori, almost completely blinding her! It engulfed everything! She couldn't see! She couldn't hear! She couldn't even feel! But she always knew what this was…the shining light before a huge explosion.

_Boom!_

A burning pain shot up from her arms and legs. Naori felt her teeth grind as she launched away and hit a nearby wall. In fact, she hit that wall so hard, it created a crater into the concrete! Naori felt a rise of blood from her lips and painfully, she slid down to the ground. Nursing the wounds on her arm, she glared at the unharmed bird, who was now taking this moment to smirk at her.

"Damn parrot!" Naori groaned and conjured up some healing spells. This happened all the time! She needed to find a way to get around striking her little pet without blowing it up.

Once she was done healing, she looked up. The bird was gone. Well…there goes Bankai training…

Naori sighed in defeat and retrieved her fallen sword. Maybe next time should do the trick? She briefly glanced over the fallen debris of pavement, wall remains, scattered tree branches, a huge crater in the middle of the field, and some tussled bushes. She shrugged. Maybe making some lower seats clean it up should do the trick.

She picked herself up and began the retreat back, but she saw a little head pop up in the door in front of her. That head was orange.

"Masaki?"

The curious little girl peeked out from her hiding place before hopping clearly into the open. She wore a cute blue kimono, reminiscent of the one Naori and Hitsugaya bought for her five years ago. Her chestnut eyes lit up in pure glee and she ran into a huge with Naori.

"Auntie Nao! That was amazing!" Masaki breathed in her giggles. "How did you learn that? I wanna know!"

"Masaki-chan. I was Bankai training. You'll learn all about it when you are older." Naori cooed and bounced the little child up and down.

"Haha! Stop it! Auntie Nao!" Masaki yelped as she felt her world jump up and down. Once she felt everything was steady, she hurriedly started talking to Naori again. "Auntie Nao. Would learning Bankai make you a captain? I know only captains are capable of having Bankai!"

"Lieutenant Renji achieved Bankai and is he a captain?"

"Well…no…" Masaki pouted. "What I'm trying to say is…when you achieve Bankai, are you going to stay under Uncle Shiro?"

Naori blankly stared back at this little one. For such a young child, she had such strong intuition. "I don't know. I think we'll just have to wait and see…"

Masaki pouted again, "Please stay with him!"

"I can't make such promises." Naori sighed.

"But-But! But he likes you so much! I know because Ran-chan told me!"

Naori glanced down, partially stunned and partially happy. Her captain acknowledged it? But this was _Matsumoto_; it could always be a lie. But she doesn't spread untruthful rumors... Besides, it was no secret to either of them that there was something between them now, something more than just subordinates. It never really occurred to her who would admit it first. But she was glad it was him. Naori bent down and carefully picked up the crying child. "And I like him as well. Don't worry. Even if I achieve Bankai, I'll stick with Captain Hitsugaya till the very end."

"Pinky promise?" Masaki held up her pinky.

Naori smiled and latched on her own pinky. "I promise."

"Oh! How sweet!"

Alarmed, the shinigami girl immediately turned around whist hugging the little child safely in her arms. There, right before her, tentacles and all, stood a menacing hollow. To Naori, this thing was second rate. It was an easy thing to take down, no sweat! But Masaki was there! The fact the baby was present increased chances of an accident happening to the kid. Thus, this was a threat! An alarming threat! And the only choice Naori could do was fight with kido or run for it and let other officers handle this. Suddenly, a tentacle shot out for her, prompting Naori to dodge. She ran further and further, noticing this hollow was only following her as they ran further and further into Soul Society! This meant one thing! This monster had only one target and it was either Masaki or Naori.

Naori groaned and spun around as she flash-stepped away. She held one hand out towards the monster while the other was tightly holding Masaki. "Hado 31: Shakkaho!" A burst of brilliant red energy shot from her hand and exploded onto the monster. Whilst the confusion, Naori darted away from the mess she made.

"Masaki! You're going to have to run while I distract this creature!" Naori yelled as she ran around Soul Society. Luckily, as she was flash stepping around; she spotted a nearby pedestrian walking down an alleyway. Naori quickly landed beside this man. "Hey mister!"

"You?" Masaki stared at him with curiosity.

"No time to talk!" Naori placed Masaki beside him. "Get her back to the Fifth Division! Masaki will tell you the way! I need to get rid of this pest!"

"Yu? What are you-?" Masaki tried to speak, but suddenly, something slimy and icky wrapped around her mouth. She screamed, terrified out of her wits, with tears streaming everywhere down her face. She helplessly looked up at her once-friend, now shamefully looking away.

"Masaki! Masaki! You assholes!" Naori's fear soon turned to anger as she drew out her sword. It glistened with a powerful electric glow and she glared at the increasing amount of hollows. "Strike! Denbaku-to!"

"Get her!"

Suddenly, a wisp of golden smoke wafted to Naori's nose. Instinctively, she spat into her own sleeve and covered both her nose and mouth, doing all that was necessary to cover up any chance of inhalation. She shoved her zanpakuto through any hollow, electrocuting them to bits as she moved towards Masaki. She needed to get that child before something bad happened! With winds beating against her soft locks, she blew right by the hordes and hordes of hollows for Masaki.

"Move!" Naori angrily shoved past the man she just met. But, even when she moved past just a foot of him, blood seeped through her abdomen. She glanced down and touched her bloody clothes, staining every bit of her pure hands. Surprised, she turned back, gazing on at this mysterious stranger. "You…you were in on this?"

He said nothing. He merely let her eyes drift to black and caught her when she fell.

"Yu. Yu. Yu." The hollow teased and cackled. "You got your wish! Why the long face? Isn't that woman all you ever wanted? Enough to die into my hands for her?"

"Was it worth it?" Yu solemnly glanced at a knocked out Masaki. "Was this worth having to sacrifice that young child for her?"

"Oh! So you feel like you're being cheated?" The hollow cackled once more before extending a tentacle and wrapping around Yu. "Since you managed to successfully capture her, I'll give you power as a bonus!"

_OoOoO_

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya felt his sword pierce through the mask of the hollow. He paid no heed to see if he had finished the job as he backhanded another and sliced upwards to decapitate the monster.

Right now, Soul Society was placed on high alert because armies of these hollow clones began popping up everywhere. Every soldier was on the grounds; doing everything they can to push these hollows back. Hitsugaya had to send out over half of his forces to scour Soul Society with his top seats managing everything. But his fifth seat was mysteriously missing…

"Captain Hitsugaya! This area is clear!" Matsumoto reported in when she landed beside him.

"Any word from Naori?"

She shook her head. "No. Nothing. In fact, none of our division members have seen her since the attack started."

He groaned and flash stepped up towards the skies. "Where the hell can that girl be at a time like this?"

Hitsugaya veered left and right, flash stepping to random places in Seireitei. Matsumoto was not kidding! Naori's spiritual pressure, her energy, her essence; all was absent from the area. She was essentially not even there. The worried captain cursed under his breath and continued searching for more hordes of these hollows. What happened to her? Did someone take her away? Or did she run off?

As Hitsugaya scoured neared the upper divisions, he bumped into a familiar captain who seemed to also be doing the same thing. "Captain Kuchiki?" Hitsugaya landed beside him. "What are you doing up here? Who's manning your troops?"

"I already gave Lieutenant Abarai orders to take over for me. There's a larger issue at hand." Byakuya calmly replied. "Masaki Kurosaki's spiritual pressure has disappeared."

"Nii-sama!" Rukia quickly appeared beside him. "I can't find her at all!"

"We searched everywhere." Ichigo was also growing urgent.

"That's weird." Hitsugaya mused. "My subordinate went missing as well. Do you think Naori's been protecting Masaki all this time?"

"How can you be so sure?" Rukia tearfully cried back. "What makes you so sure my Masaki is safe? She could be kidnapped! Or she could be eaten already! Or-"

"Or she could be right here…" A sudden voice cackled from behind. A hollow had strayed up to the group, presenting a holographic image of a sleeping Masaki curled up with a monster surrounding her. Instinctively, everybody drew up their swords, waiting for the attack to happen. But the hollow quickly raised its arms, prompting all to stop. "Hold on! I'm only here with a message! My creator has your little girl and he wants the entire family to come visit her."

This hollow can clone into more hollows? Hitsugaya was puzzled just like everyone else. "You! Are you the hollow that's been attacking Rukongai villages recently?"

"Maybe…come and see…" The hollow cackled once again before disappearing off into the woods.

"Follow him." Byakuya strictly ordered before heading there himself, abandoning everyone else in midair. They quickly followed suit as well, wanting to find this monster and destroy it.

_OoOoO_

Naori blinked once and twice as she began to regain her sight. Her head throbbed as if she was hit in the head with a hard object or something. She still felt groggy and everywhere on her body hurt like hell. Especially her abdomen… Soon Naori's eyes widened in shock and every bit of her senses finally woke right back up. She tried to move her arms and legs, but both were bound to each other. She began to struggle, willing to pull out some kido if needed, but a strange voice caused her to suddenly stop.

"Don't do that!"

Naori whipped her head around, finding a strange boy looking at her. He had unruly dark hair and piercing eyes. He was a regular looking guy, in her opinion, maybe a little familiar in her eyes. But she had encountered many, many boys back in the World of the Living. Ever since that experience, boys never really had much of a bouncy, light-hearted effect on her at first sight. And so, when she met this kid in front of her, she felt nothing but nostalgia at the best. And at the worst…she felt extreme anger and hatred.

"Who the hell are you?" She snarled.

"Do you not remember me?" He honestly seemed hurt.

Naori struggled to find her footing. "I remember you as that kid who stabbed me!"

"Nothing else!" He grabbed her shoulders and wildly shook her. "Tell me! You don't remember me?"

"Get your hands off me!" Naori yelled, thrashing around equally as wildly to shake him off.

But he firmly planted both hands onto her cheeks and pulled her close to him, making sure they looked eye to eye. He intently asked once again, "Do you remember me?"

"No! I don't!"

"Look at me!" He demanded, staring directly into her ember eyes. "Do you remember me?"

At that time, she did look back. And at that moment, her ember eyes finally flickered with remembrance. Now that she looked closely, this person looked familiar…eerily familiar…like he came from a former life. She had only lived two lives till now; one in Soul Society and five years in the World of the Living.

"You… Yu…" Naori finally calmed down. "You're that crazy stalker I had back in the World of the Living!"

Yu frowned, "Don't out me as your only stalker. You had a bunch of guys admiring you and following you around."

"You're the only one who managed to get killed! I warned you to not to follow me even when I was sending you here!" Naori exclaimed and finally released the bonds on her arms. "Hado 31: Shakkaho!"

A burst of red energy shot through her palms, aiming directly at her target. But still, she missed completely, having the shot uselessly blow a hole through a wall opposite of her. He swiftly dodged back and with a snap of his fingers, her arms suddenly pulled themselves back and rebounded.

"You shouldn't have done that."

She gasped, heart and lungs heavily beating and breathing. "What the hell are you? Why are you doing this?"

He momentarily stared back in their mutual silence. "Power", he finally replied, "I needed power to bring you away, Hibana-san. After I saw your unhappiness every day, I wanted nothing more than to rescue you."

"You're not doing a good job!"

"But I realized, from my friend who gave me these powers, he told me that a young boy was giving you trouble. So, I thought, why not lure him in and finish him off?" He began to cackle wildly, stirring up Naori's fear.

This boy was definitely not himself. And from his immense yet dark spiritual pressure, he was being corrupted by another being!

She growled, "Who is this boy? Do I know him?"

Yu merely smirked back and he promptly blew up the wall opposite to them even further. Naori quickly shut her eyes to avoid any dust and debris. But when she opened them again, she was faced with the "boy" that Yu alleged to have tormented him. Her golden eyes widened as they connected with orbs of turquoise. She clearly felt the room temperature drop a couple of degrees and a previous sunny day turning dark. Her captain was angry-no-he was _pissed_.

"Naori…" His focus shifted to her captor. "You…you're that boy from before!"

"Captain Hitsugaya! He has powers from that hollow-", Naori screamed, but a sudden hand glued her mouth shut.

The young captain's rage flared once again and he immediately drew out his sword. "Don't touch her!"

But the boy merely grinned even more and he maniacally laughed before launching both him and his kidnapped love to the skies. He stared back down to the captain, confident and ready. He challenged, "Try and follow after me!"

"That bastard!" Hitsugaya growled.

"Go after them." Byakuya immediately spoke as he approached the monster they were facing before. "I'll deal with him." His eyes narrowed past the monstrous hollow and at the little girl nestled asleep behind it.

Hitsugaya didn't need such approval. The minute he saw his subordinate being mistreated by that monster boy, he was more than ready to violently hack him to pieces. And thus, he was already gone from the scene, leaving Rukia, Ichigo, and Byakuya to deal with the hollow monster that has been plaguing the villages.

"Oh…that's one less captain…" The hollow whipped out its tentacles, slamming it onto the ground hoping to crush one of his opponents. "Oh well, I guess you three are good enough to eat!"

While Ichigo and Byakuya were determined to turn this hollow into dust, Rukia was mostly focused on finding her child and protecting Masaki at all costs. Thus, while her husband and brother drew up their swords, she stood back; waiting for the right moment to strike…which was hard considering this thing had tentacles.

But she and everyone in this family will stop at nothing to get their child back.

Like Hitsugaya will stop at nothing to get Naori back.

**Shinigami Cup!**

Naori was minding her own business when a sudden chill ran down her back. She quickly turned around, noticing a particular rustle of bushes…and a sweat dripped down her face.

"It's that guy again…when is he ever going to give up?" Naori sighed.

She walked up the block and he walked up the block. She crossed the street. He crossed the street. She leaped over a large river. He swam across. She parkour'd over three stories of different buildings. He followed her from the ground level.

"I've had it with him! Why can't he drop dead?" Naori fumed and she stopped halfway in the road.

He did the same.

A car ran him over.

When Yu Honda came to, he was met by an angel of his girl draped in black clothing. She seemed to glare at him and butted his forehead with the end of her sword.

"When I get back there, don't you ever follow me again!"

* * *

><p><em>And finally, I have another chapter out after a six month hiatus! I'm so sorry for putting this story on hiatus, but you can blame school and life and so on for this! But I also feel guilty because I was updating and working on another story and left this one even though it was close to finish. I was already planning for this story to end soon before the hiatus anyway and as you can see, it is coming close to its end. I wonder how badly these villains are going to be epically defeated.<em>

_This was part of a triple release! Please review if you can!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

When Yu first arrived at their new location, he quickly dropped Naori to the ground.

"Ugh!" Naori's loud grunts of pain and frustration rang throughout an empty, stone-floored training ground. She managed to twist her body forward and sat back up in a proper sitting position albeit her back was still hunched over from the spell on her arms.

"Don't move. Just wait for him to come here." Yu ignored her pain and struggles as he faced off towards his arriving opponent.

Naori glared and spat back, "I will kill you!"

He said nothing. Hitsugaya had already arrived to fight. They both sturdily stood in their stances, neither willing nor planning to move. Yu wanted to make sure this boy is destroyed beyond oblivion. Hitsugaya wanted this freak to be violently ripped to shreds. The ice prodigy glared at the boy with his weapon already poised to attack. His zanpakuto shone a magnificent white with a tint of blue. And clouds began to form over the skies ahead. The monster-driven boy held out his arms as a dangerous aura encompassed both limbs; the black energy snaking around his arms and fingers.

Finally, Hitsugaya made his first move. "Naori! Move!"

As if on cue, the chained arm girl sprung up to her knees and immediately back flipped to the farthest end of the stone floor.

Ominous clouds swirled madly around the area. Small hints of thunder and lightning erupted from above the dark blanket. At that point, knowing his power was charged up, Hitsugaya immediately jumped into the sky. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" As he shouted out the command, a brilliant ice dragon flew out from the tip of his sword and traveled around in the sky. It pinpointed its target, Yu, and pummeled at him with full force.

But Yu immediately jumped back and swirled his black spiritual pressure, creating an effective shield. He smirked, as if he already won, "Is that all you got?"

"No." Hitsugaya boldly replied, not even peeved that such a powerful attack didn't work. He pointed up at the murky skies above. "That was not my strongest attack. My zanpakuto's most powerful technique is what's above you. My weapon is the strongest ice zanpakuto ever-to the point I can even change the weather. Everything those clouds cover is in my command. And this is only my shikai level."

"Let's see if you bite as hard as you bark!" Yu firmly shoved his palm into the ground, causing his black spiritual pressure to burrow underneath. It traveled at the speed of light, aiming to pierce Hitsugaya from underground.

Immediately, the captain effortlessly dodged and hovered in the air. "By the way", he said, "there's a reason I decided to summon a thunderstorm out of all storms."

Crack!

A bright flash of lightning shot through these clouds followed by thundering booms as loud as a drum on a stereo. One after another, white and blue lightning repetitively appeared, shooting through the skies and getting closer and closer to the arena. Naori sprinted on top of some rubble and waited for a bolt of lightning to strike her. And brilliantly, it did. She was illuminated in light as pure electricity shot straight through her body, reenergizing and rejuvenating any lost spiritual energy. She was a glowing goddess - no, a warrior of lightning. Immediately, her spells of chains disintegrated into merely particles of spiritual pressure. Her glowing blue hair flew around madly with sudden sizzles of electricity before settling back down into its normal position.

Naori quickly brandished out her zanpakuto. "Strike! Denbaku-to!" And everything around her exploded as she leaped into the air. She declared, "Surrender while you still can. It's two against one."

"No. It's still one-on-one." Hitsugaya interrupted. "It's part of Soul Society codes of conduct. Remember?"

"Then I get dibs on him! He stabbed me and took Masaki!"

"No. I get to fight him." Hitsugaya glared down coldly at him.

"Then what was the point of freeing me?"

"I only freed you so he won't use you as collateral."

Naori huffed, "Hey! This is not fair! And I won't let someone like him control me! I'm not that weak!"

"But when it's any form of kido, you are."

"Hey! I was injured! But I'm fine now." She retorted, "Besides, this guy's done nothing to you. What reason do you have to fight him?"

The captain silently whispered. "He took you away from me."

"Eh?"

Hitsugaya quickly rushed into battle, preferring not to explain anything to her. He'd rather not, not right now, not when they're in the middle of something important like apprehending an enemy/rival. He confidently appeared before the young boy and readied his weapon. Yu did the same. The black mass surrounding him began to circle around the boy, enough to create a small twister in the midst of this storm. Right before the first drop of rain hit the ground, both boys leaped into the air, ready to slice each other and kill. Hitsugaya swung his sword only to meet contact with a sharp black mass. He efficiently attacked and defended, stepping forth and stepping back, and kept his eye out for any other black spiritual pressure. Yu did the same. He launched every attack up his sleeve and created a shield for every one of the young captain's attacks. At one point, Yu moved his spiritual pressure to slam Hitsugaya with an uppercut punch.

Luckily, the captain dodged and he relocated into the air. "Hyourinmaru!" The captain shouted, swinging his sword down to produce another dragon.

"Did you honestly think your second best trick can work on me twice?" Yu's cackle sent chills through Naori's body. She helplessly watched the possessed demonic-looking boy create another shield to absorb the attack. But as he created the shield; Hitsugaya quickly flash-stepped to his side and slashed him on his side. Blood was dripping. Yu's hands quickly stained red. He glared at Hitsugaya with his eyes turning a scary red color.

Suddenly, his black manifested spiritual pressure formed into spikes, which were sharp enough to impale a tree...thoroughly. One after one, he launched these deadly spikes at the captain. But the captain only dodged by flash-stepping everywhere. He flash stepped to the arena's edges. He flashed stepped on top of rubble. He flash stepped inti the sky, which he wished he hadn't...

One spike suddenly whizzed by Naori. "Ah!" She shouted, a little startled, even though it was only a foot from her.

But that was enough for him to notice. "Naori!" Hitsugaya immediately turned back, which became his fatal flaw.

Stab!

Something stung in his chest, in his arm, and in his leg. He felt the skin grow hot and his clothes grow damp. He reached at his chest and felt something protrude out from his chest. When he removed his hand, he saw his entire palm covered in blood. When he looked down, not only did he see a black sharp object stuck in his thigh, but his blood was already creating a puddle on the ground.

"Strike, Denbaku-to!" Naori tearfully threw as many lightning bolts to get Yu away from her captain. She watched him take a hit in the shoulder, a hit in the stomach, and a hit in the head. She didn't care if he was fried to crisp by now. She quickly fled to her captain and helped ease him towards the ground. By then, the spikes had already disappeared into mist. "Captain! Captain Hitsugaya!" Naori cried, caressing his face as she started to heal up the damaged tissues. "Don't worry! I'll heal you up right now! Just stay-"

Stab!

Her golden eyes suddenly grew wide and her spiritual pressure faltered a little. Her lip was trembling and her fingers that rested against his cheek trembled as well. Shaking, she felt for her lower abdomen for a moment. It felt hot and wet. She immediately pulled her hand away. But it was no use. Hitsugaya had already seen it. He saw the blood dripping from her fingertips. He stabbed her too. And she was still trying to heal him...

Hitsugaya roughly pushed her away and struggled to stand.

Naori grew frantic. "Captain Hitsugaya! I'm not done healing you!"

"Naori!" He angrily yelled back, rendering her speechless. "I will protect you." He sprinted far away from her.

"Hitsugaya! Hitsu-kun! No!" Naori cried in tears and desperation.

The captain narrowed his eyes at Yu, now turning more and more into a demon. "You're no longer a spirit worth your place here and I'm not going to hesitate to hack you violently into pieces!" He angrily yelled the last part, "Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

The air turned colder after he released his Bankai. Every rain drop turned into hail. Wings of pure ice sprouted upon his back and a tail trailed down his coat. The arm that was slashed was encased in ice and so were both of his legs. Three purple flowers floated behind him, only for one petal to be lost later. "Guncho Tsurara" He called and swung his sword again, creating similar spikes of ice. These shards all aimed towards Yu, ready to skewer through him like they did to him and Naori.

Yu easily dodged and attacked back by lashing out his black spiritual pressure. The whip-like black mass struck at Hitsugaya, only to be dodged by a flash step. The captain appeared behind Yu. He brought his sword diagonally onto the monster's back, creating a distinct red slash wound.

"Ugh!" Yu angrily directed his black mass behind him, only managing to nick the captain's white hair. But with his attacks going in one direction, he did not prepare in advance for defense. Suddenly, another lightning bolt struck at him. Standing before him, Naori had her sword directed straight at him to the point that he couldn't distinguish the point. Angrily, the blind boy whipped his black tentacle-like spiritual pressure at her. She didn't even seem afraid to move...for Hitsugaya had jumped right in front of her.

He channeled all his energy into his sword while gripping on with two hands and he released it all in one swing. A brilliant dragon of flowing ice raced towards Yu and winded around him, trapping him in an icy cage. Closer and closer, the long body of the dragon soon encased his body.

Naori flash stepped in front of Hitsugaya and stabbed her sword into the flowing ice. Quickly, she released a high voltage shock of electricity before yanking it out. Like always, travelling at the speed of light, her attack immediately began the minute she stuck her sword in.

"Aaaaggghhhhh!" Agonizing yells and screams came from the boy as he lit up like a firework. His skin turned blue and purple from the cold ice while other parts turned red from the amount of electricity that hit that area. Soon, the ice had frozen over completely on his lower body, leaving his upper body in numbing pain.

Naori saw his eyes roll back and his head flop unnaturally to the side of his shoulders. It was a miracle that guy was not dead! She took a quick sense and found none of that black spiritual pressure. It must have disappeared when he nodded off to unconsciousness or he used it all up in the battle.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted shards and shards of ice breaking and falling to the ground. "Captain Hitsugaya! Are you-" She stopped. He was only recalling back his bankai. His wings were only falling off. But along with that, his wounds from his torso and arm and leg re-opened and he collapsed to the floor in exhaustion.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Naori helped lay him on his back and she immediately started the healing procedure.

Fortunately, he never lost consciousness. He was well awake when Naori leaned over him, only mere centimeters away, and healed him. He did not have much energy left, so he just looked at her luckily unharmed face. She had this focused look in her eyes as if she was determined to do her best on such a mundane task. But then again, she was fixing up some organs that those spikes pierced so he couldn't complain. Gazing up to her eyes, they were still the same golden yellow. She was not shaken at all by this ordeal.

"Naori..."

"Yes Captain?" She didn't look. She was too busy with her job.

"Thank goodness you're alright."

Naori glanced at him and smiled back. "Same with you."

_OoOoO_

Together, the three shinigami faced their foe, which was now looming over them a couple feet tall. All of them were pretty unfazed. This guy was definitely no threat. Sure, he may have gobbled a couple hundred spirit's worth of spiritual energy, but that only made him a small fry compared to enemies they faced before. But he had collateral against them: Masaki Kurosaki. Ichigo was ready to Getsuga Tensho his ass, but he didn't want to hurt his daughter. The same went with the Kuchiki siblings. Neither wanted the monster to use Masaki as a human shield.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya withdrew his sword, letting it disintegrate into hundreds and hundreds of pink petals.

Rukia drew out her sword as well, making it transform into a brilliant white ornament. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." The mother hastily bolted for her child. She easily slid underneath the monster and sprinted to pick up her daughter.

Swipe!

The monster hollow's tentacle stole a sleeping Masaki away from Rukia. It held the young girl up high, at a dangerous height and out of reach. It cackled in delight, laughing at Rukia's futility. "Did you really think I'll let you go that easily?"

Slash! Slash!

Masaki fell.

The monster hollow gazed at his severed tentacle in surprise. He saw nothing much then a few sparkling pink petals and the red blood dripping from the cut. He glanced at where the young toddler would have fell. She was not there. Instead, she was carried along by a light cloud of pink petals into the arms of her uncle. By the time his hands first touched her soft face, her wide brown eyes opened up.

"Uncle?"

"It's okay. You're in safe arms now." He held the girl tightly. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Got it!" Ichigo smirked and prepared his zanpakuto to strike.

"You're not getting away!" The monster twisted his body to get to Byakuya, but he found out he couldn't. His feet did not move. They stuck to the ground like glue. His sole was growing numb like frostbite was bound to happen. He growled when he saw his feet was encased in glittering ice and found the ice witch herself.

"First Dance," Rukia jumped. "Tsukishiro!"

"Agh!" The hollow couldn't even complete his agonizing scream because his mouth was frozen over.

Rukia quickly jumped away when Ichigo launched his attack,

"Getsuga Tensho!"

A large black strike headed towards the ice pillar, vertically. So much so, that it was enough to completely half this monster. Rukia watched as her pillar of ice be shredded into pieces and obliterated with her husband's attack. This thing was more than destroyed. She quickly landed beside her husband, smiling up at him.

Byakuya watched the couple from a distance, half grimacing and half thankful. For husband and wife, they made a really good team. And their daughter was safe. That's all that mattered to this family. The uncle glanced down at his niece safely in his arms. She did not look well. In fact, she was still scared as she pointed behind his shoulder.

She screamed, "Uncle Byakuya! Look out!"

He glanced from the corner of his eye. A black tentacle aimed right at him, and then suddenly shot forward to impale his shoulder.

"Nii-sama!"

"Byakuya!"

"Stop screaming from below me." Byakuya redirected his attention to the pair. "I'm not hurt."

Masaki's eyes grew wide and she scrambled up her uncle's shoulder. She peered over, noticing that the previous, menacing, blood-chilling tentacle was halted by a single pink petal. "Wow!" She whispered. But when she looked further down, she saw remnants of the monster hollow that kidnapped her. Was it a copy of it? Or did that thing escape from her mom's ice trap? Or did it regenerate? Masaki gripped harder onto her uncle's coat, feeling fear sweep over her like a ferocious wave.

Byakuya placed a reassuring hand on the young girl's head and gently pushed her back down away from such a hideous view. He could feel the young one shiver against his chest and whimper in fear. "Little one," he whispered, "Don't look."

Masaki's brown eyes widened. "Eh?" She couldn't look even if she tried. Byakuya covered the young one's eyes so she did not dare to attempt to look at the following onslaught.

Behind him, a huge flurry of pink petals exploded from behind him. Swirls of pink circled around him, all aiming towards the monster on his back. Before anything happened from that monster, Byakuya's petals already drove it and it's blood into the ground and buried it while he was at it. Finally, Byakuya slowly uncovered little Masaki's eyes and let the young one regain her breath. She looked so afraid, and yet, excited all at the same time.

"Uncle Byakuya?" She gazed up to her stoic uncle. "What happened?"

"I defeated that monster. You're safe." Byakuya said and he landed beside Masaki's parents.

Rukia ran up to Masaki and held gently onto her soft face. "Masaki? Are you okay? Did that scary monster hurt you in any way?"

Masaki shook her head. "No. I'm fine!"

"I am never letting you out of my sight ever again!" Rukia strictly warned, wagging her pointer finger at her daughter.

"Mommy!"

Byakuya glanced over at Ichigo and reported, "I don't sense that creature's spiritual pressure anymore. I can confirm that that thing is not present in this world."

"Probably in Hell." Ichigo mumbled.

Rukia hissed and kicked him in the shin. "Not in front of our baby!"

"Hey! She's in Soul Society! She might as well know what the opposite of this place is." Ichigo retorted back.

"She's five for crying out loud!"

Masaki and Byakuya patiently watched the two argue out in front of them. Byakuya was not fazed at all. He was just intently watching his brother-in-law to see if anything was _ever_ going to happen. On the other hand, Masaki was merely staring into the space between her parents like she was just going to wait this one out.

"I couldn't check up on my sister while she was in the World of the Living. Do they always act like this?" Byakuya asked.

"Yep." Masaki confirmed, "I'm used to it though. Mommy and Daddy always make up in the end."

"Oh. I see…"

"Uncle Byakuya!" Masaki grew excited. "That was such an awesome move! Can I ever learn that?"

"Who knows? When you finish your training, we'll find out what your zanpakuto is like." Byakuya suddenly grew strict. This child had tendencies to get a little reckless whenever she witnessed something amazing or jaw dropping.

Masaki pouted, "Not that again!"

"Don't make such a face. I went through the same training when I was your age." Byakuya frowned, "In fact, because of your parents' insistence, your training is even less difficult than the standard training."

His little niece frowned back, "Are you all just going easy on me?"

"I didn't want to, but your parents' insisted."

"It's good to know my uncle believes in me." Masaki smiled, hugging closer to her uncle. But, in that moment, her eyes were casted down in a sense of guilt. "Uncle Byakuya, did you really think I could succeed my training and become a true Kuchiki?"

He mingled for a moment at that thought. "Yes."

"Really?" She grew quiet. "Umm…Uncle Byakuya…um… Sorry for being so mean to you during training…and thank you for protecting me all this time."

"You are forgiven. After all, you are just a child." He warmly replied, patting the young one on her head. "But, this time, listen to me and follow my training diligently."

"Okay Uncle Byakuya…" Masaki brightened up again after a thought. "Does that mean if I survive this training, I can be as awesome as you?"

"Maybe."

"Yes!" Masaki pumped her fist in the air. "I will definitely live up to my Kuchiki name!"

"Just as you should…" Byakuya tucked a stray bang of her orange hair, "the next heir of our clan."

Masaki cheered, "Yes! I will!"

**Shinigami Cup!**

"Lieutenant Matsumoto! All hollows are annihilated as of now." Renji reported through his butterfly.

"Really! Really!" Her loud and happy voice erupted through, blowing off poor Renji's eardrums. "Yes! Captain is so going to be busy with clean up! I can go back to drinking sake! I can finally get some beauty sleep!"

"Matsumoto?"

"I can get my nails done! I can get a nice spa treatment! My pores have been acting up recently!"

"Matsumoto…what are you doing right now?"

"Why, I'm getting a back massage!"

The thought of the 10th Division in shambles was getting closer.

* * *

><p><em>I have updated! This story is finally going to finish unless you guys want more! So, yeah, the bad guys are defeated. Not like they stood a chance to begin with… And finally, Masaki and Byakuya have reconciled! Yay! Anyways, you all know what happened in the last chapter of "Child's Game". I wonder what flash-forward scene we're going to get? Read and review!<em>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_Two females sat by idly at their spot at a café. One of them was a tall, busty female with mid-length, wavy blonde hair. She was a beauty, interesting every male that was currently spending their time at this café. The other was a young woman with a cute bob haircut. She was lady-like, unlike her best friend, who wore a halter top with high wasted pants. Maybe that was attracting all the guys attentions. But neither paid attention to the guys surrounding them. No. Their eyes were focused on one man just across the street._

"_Hey Hinamori." Matsumoto whispered. "Why do you think Captain Hitsugaya is here in the World of the Living?"_

"_Do you know what today is?" Hinamori giggled. "It's their three year anniversary!"_

"_Ahh! I remember!" Matsumoto swooned at the memory. "That wedding was the best ever! I drank so much sake with Naori-chan! She got so intoxicated! I bet their wedding night was really something!"_

"_Rangiku…" Hinamori chuckled. But then, their target moved. "Wait! He's going inside!"_

"_Where? Where?" Matsumoto soon smiled in glee when she spotted her captain. But that smile turned upside down when she saw the store name. "What? A kitchen appliances store? Again? Are you serious? Even in Soul Society, it's pass that age and time!"_

"_That's something only a horrible husband will do! He can't do that to his own wife!" Hinamori gasped. "Even on her birthday, he got something from here! We have to stop him!"_

"_We must! We must! Or poor Naori-chan is going to suffer another terrible gift!" _

_Matsumoto bolted out of her seat and sprinted across the street with Hinamori following closely by. In mere seconds, the pair was panting in front of the store window. Hinamori snuck a quick peek in, spotting her best friend mulling over a series of pots and mixers. The younger woman began to shriek, but Matsumoto quickly clapped her hand over her mouth, hopefully keeping her quiet enough._

"_What did you see?"_

"_He's looking at the mixers!"_

"_Mixers!" Matsumoto screeched. "Does he think our Naori-chan is weak with a mixing spoon? How horrible! Does he think that lowly of her? Well, I'm going to set him straight!" She haughtily marched right in._

_Hinamori quickly followed, mostly in worry. This cannot go well! "Rangiku-san!"_

_Hitsugaya pondered closely at the variety of mixers available. The stats, written on the cards next to each mixer, listed different speeds, different colors, and different handles. He already narrowed out most of the mixers to those that have a variety of speeds. He also chose those with a comfortable small grip. But, there was the last option: Color. Why? Why, out of all days, did he have to forget her favorite color! What was it? Was it blue like her hair? Or was it yellow like her eyes? Or was it some random color like red, orange, green, or something like that? Wait! Green was his favorite color. They don't have a lot of similar interests. Well, that's one color out. Only six more to go!_

"_Captain!"_

_He didn't hear his lieutenant. In fact, he may be mumbling to himself. "Should I just get the monochromic colors? She can't complain about that?"_

"_Captain Hitsugaya!"_

"_Ah!" The man jumped at the sudden shout. "MATSUMOTO!"_

"_What are you doing, Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori chirped and jumped next to her best friend._

"_Tha-That's none of your concern!" He stammered back, obviously turning red in the face._

"_It's for Naori-chan! Isn't it?" Hinamori excitedly asked, and then squealed when Hitsugaya's face confirmed it. "It is for her? What are you going to buy for her?"_

"_It better not be this." Matsumoto winced in disgust as she picked up a mixer with her thumb and index fingers like touching bread with mold._

"_You know what you should buy her?" Hinamori eagerly hooked onto his arm, most likely planning to drag him out. "I think you should get her some jewelry! I think an amber necklace will make a great gift and it matches with Naori-chan's eyes!"_

"_She hates accessories just as much as dressing up." Hitsugaya deadpanned back, also yanking his arm out of Hinamori's grasp._

"_Then, we'll shop with you!" Matsumoto hooked onto his other arm. "Hinamori and I are shopping experts! Every married woman out there loves receiving diamonds, gold, silver, clothing, and romantic dinners on an anniversary! We know what a lady wants and we'll make sure you make yours happy."_

"_Naori is not a 'lady', I can assure you that." Hitsugaya mumbled and angrily yanked his arm out. "Just go! I know what I'm doing!"_

_Hinamori whined, "And you've been repeatedly buying her kitchen supplies! Don't you think it's time she deserves something nice?"_

_Matsumoto also proceeded to join in. "Yeah! In fact, I've never seen you be at least romantic with her. You guys always act so professional in the office."_

"_Why the hell will I ever let you see that?" Hitsugaya screamed back. "Both of you! Just leave!"_

_Hinamori and Matsumoto decided to finally release their hold on his arms. Hinamori sighed and prodded her forehead while Matsumoto merely placed her hands on her hips and sighed. They both shook their heads in disappointment with his stubbornness._

"_Oh, you do not know what you're doing?" Matsumoto remarked. "Okay! We'll leave you. But don't cry to us tonight when Naori-chan kicks you to the couch."_

"_I'll see you later Hitsugaya-kun! I hope you find a good gift for her!" Hinamori waved good bye and also followed after a haughty Matsumoto. "Hey! Maybe he'll change his mind!"_

_Hitsugaya only sighed in weary. Oh fuck it! He'll just get a yellow one._

_OoOoO_

"_I'm home." Hitsugaya tiredly slid open the door and entered inside._

"_Captain Hitsugaya!" A golden-eyed woman with dark-blue hair going just past her shoulders ran out from the kitchen. "Captain! How was your visit to the World of the Living? Did you enjoy it there?"_

"_It was tiring." Hitsugaya sighed, letting his bagged shopping drop to the floor, and he sauntered off to the couch. "Naori. When are you going to stop calling me that? We're not at work anymore."_

_Naori laughed and scoffed at the same time, "Please! Who was it that beat the 'Captain' title into me? I've gotten to the point that I call everybody by their titles. I still have trouble not calling Hinamori a lieutenant. Sometimes, I'm even tempted to call her Hinamori-sensei."_

"_You can start now." Hitsugaya pulled the woman to sit beside him. He cupped her face with both of his hands, making her stare into his eyes. "Tou-shi-rou."_

"_Toushirou…" Her cheeks flushed red as she quickly turned away to avoid locking eyes again. "Sorry Hitsugaya-kun! It still sounds a little weird coming out of my mouth!"_

"_It was close enough, I guess…" Hitsugaya sighed, rubbed the back of his head, and pulled his wife close beside him. His arm wrapped around her shoulder and Naori laid her head against his shoulder. Hitsugaya mumbled, "We are such a weird couple."_

"_I know." Naori agreed, tenderly holding onto his other hand. "We don't call each other 'dear' or 'darling' or something endearing like that. We barely acknowledge ourselves as husband and wife at work."_

"_Our gifts to each other technically suck."_

"_Ha! That's right for sure." Naori chuckled. That was so true. He's been giving her kitchen supplies. And in return, she's been attempting to make amanatto plus other sweets and having him test out every batch. He always ended up eating most of it before the day was done. Once, Naori was swayed by Hinamori to buy him something nice for his birthday. So she got him a watch. He proceeded to prove to her how useless the gift was by accurately telling the time without having to use the watch. They ended up selling the thing and going out to dinner. Naori smiled at the nice memory. "By the way, Hitsugaya-kun, today's our third year anniversary…"_

"_Greedy person…" Hitsugaya smirked, "Here." He pulled out some object of metallic gold and placed it in his wife's soft hands._

"_A hair barrette?" Naori questioned. She felt the back of her head. "But I already have one. And you know I don't like extra accessories."_

"_The one you have on is getting rusty. It's best to replace it." _

_Naori frowned at the thought, but nonetheless, she still reached back behind her head and unclasped the circular golden barrette she had worn for over a hundred years. Her dark-blue hair that was previously held back flew forward to shape her head. She carefully gathered the dropped strands and pulled them to the back of her head. Now, to get the new rectangular barrette on, she fumbled around trying to figure out the location of the hook. That took her a while._

_Hitsugaya chuckled at Naori's messy fumbling. "No wonder you hate dressing up. You suck at it." He grabbed the barrette back and he fixed it into her hair for her. But when he was done, cheeky as he was, he planted both hands back onto her cheeks and pulled her down._

"_Mmm!" Naori shrieked in a muffle. She couldn't open her mouth. He closed it with his and pressed his lips hard against hers; making it so she couldn't escape the kiss. She tried beating his shoulders with her fists, but that soon degraded towards resting softly against him._

_Soon, they both broke the kiss…both flushed and blushing._

"_I got you another gift." Hitsugaya awkwardly spoke after a while. "It's at the front door."_

_Naori headed out towards the hallway and she found the bag he dropped earlier. She tenderly took off the plastic and then, happily screamed when she saw the contents. "Hitsugaya-kun!" She ran into the living room with the box. "Thank you so much! I always wanted a hand mixer. I missed these so much back from the World of the Living. That and the blender! And I love this color the best!"_

_Her mentioning of another kitchen tool sparked another mental note he made during shopping. "Naori?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_When are you __**ever**__ going to tell those two that cooking is your hobby?"_

_OoOoO_

Naori brought over some tea (made by Hinamori) to her captain who was calmly resting on a couch. Elsewhere, Matsumoto was working on the paperwork required for Tenth Division clean-up. She decided to ditch during the battle so she definitely deserved it! After his medical treatment, Unohana basically banned the captain from working on paperwork and assigned Naori as his personal attendant. Not that he minded the arrangement, but he felt Unohana was doing crappy work by the way she bandaged his arm. It still was aching a little, even after the treatment.

"It still hurts?" Naori sat down after setting the tea. "Let me see." She took hold of his injured arm and started unfurling all the bandages. She recognized some leftover work that needed to be done on his arm. It was something a Fourth Division member could not miss. Her former captain, Unohana, can sure be a bastard sometimes!

Hitsugaya quietly watched her focus on healing his arm. Her soft hands were placed lightly on his forearm and they lit up with a recognizable green glow. Her healing was still top notch even after transferring out of the Fourth Division many years ago. He intently watched as her eyes darted to different spots on his arm, her wisps of blue hair that fell to her face, and her habit of occasionally biting her lips.

"Naori."

"Yeah Captain?"

"What ever happened to Yu Honda? I haven't seen him and we certainly did not kill him."

Naori slowly released her spiritual pressure, pausing the healing for a little bit. "While you were taken care of in the healing units, I spoke with him for a while."

"What did he say?" Hitsugaya began to grow alarmed. Did he try to do anything to her now that he was absent?

Naori pondered again on her answer for a while. "He…he apologized for everything. He said that hollow just took over his mind, so much so, that he couldn't control himself anymore. So he told me, he was going to leave for another District, probably in the twenties. Before he left, he told me once again that he truly loved me and wanted only the best for me." She paused again, knowing this part was the hardest. "I responded back to him."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What did _you_ say?"

"I said…" She raised her head to answer. "I said that I was sorry and I could never return those feelings. I told him that the 'me' he fell in love with was not really me. He may have fallen in love with my appearance, but I told him that he could never handle my personality. He got the message and quietly left." She glanced at her captain for a moment. "Why do you look so pissed? Nothing happened!"

"Why did you act so guilty when you said that?"

"What?" She bit her lips and roughly squeezed his arm, making him yelp in pain. "I do not look guilty! You just act like a clingy crazy girl! What was with that act back when we fought him?"

"What act?"

"I was trying to heal your injuries and then, you just ignored me and you still tried to fight him! Do you know how worried I got?" Naori yelled.

But, instead of yelling back like usual, Hitsugaya grew quiet and looked away as if her words blinded him. He didn't want those golden eyes to follow after him, slightly weary and embarrassed for if she found out.

Naori also noticed this strange behavior and she quickly inched closer. "What's wrong with you? You're acting weird."

The captain mumbled, "I was just acting rashly. That was it."

"You? Acting rash? That's not like you."

"It was… It's just that…" He loudly sighed. "I was just mad at the moment."

"Captain Hitsugaya…"

"When I saw him hurt you, I just got really mad all of a sudden. Before, I was already aware that he liked you since he kidnapped you. But, I never thought he could actually hurt you. I thought you were safe. And this was the first I've seen you seriously hurt. I guess my feelings got the better of me and I didn't know what I was-"

Doing was the last word he wanted to say. But he couldn't.

Right in the middle of it all, Naori gradually loosened her grip on his arm and she leaned forward unexpectedly, cutting of his sentence with her lips. Without thinking, she pressed her lips against his, an innocent kiss, which she was the first to initiate. It made her head grow hot. Her breathing became unsteady. She felt her knees shaking with every second that this kiss lasted. Finally, she quickly broke apart and flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled. "I don't know what came over me…I just…"

"Naori…"

His smooth voice compelled her to look him in the eyes once again.

Hitsugaya reached for the back of her head and pulled her in for another kiss. This time, it was deeper. While Naori's kiss was an innocent peck on the lips, his kiss was a kiss that consumed her. She felt those swirling feelings inside of her swarm to her hot head and her trembling hands gripped tighter onto his arm. Since when did he get that good at kissing?

Smirking, a young child of five stood outside of the office and she clicked her tongue. Obviously, she saw the whole thing. Masaki was now very sure. No matter what, these two loved each other even though they didn't show it. So she had nothing to worry about. If they were anything like her parents, they will have a wonderful life together. Masaki sighed in wonder, fantasizing how married life between those two might be. Was it going to be a happy bliss? Or was it going to be a fight per day? She wondered if they were going to mature into responsible adults. Does that mean any kids sooner or later? She really wanted to have cousins!

Suddenly, a yell and a scream brought Masaki's attention back to those two.

"Oh crap! Oh crap!" Naori freaked out. "Your arm is bleeding again!"

"No shit!" Hitsugaya angrily yelled back, "Who told you to squeeze my arm so damn hard? The wound reopened itself! Hurry up and fix it!"

"Who told you to kiss me like that? You know I get really anxious!"

"Who told you to kiss me first?"

Masaki wanted to hit her head against the wooden wall. But that would alert their attention and give away the fact she was snooping. But, seriously, they look like two chickens fighting over a grape! They might even be worse than her mother and father! At this rate, nothing is ever going to be done! Their first date may as well be ten years from now!

Masaki glanced up at the hallway clock. It was almost three o' clock. At that time, she should be at the training hall.

The young child glanced back into the office. Now, Naori went back to healing her captain's arm and the room fell silent once again. Masaki sighed and she turned around to walk away.

It will eventually happen…only in due time…

Byakuya was waiting for her. She needed to start training.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>And finally," Adult's Game" has finally finished! I'm sorry for the long, long hiatus. But I have completed my goal of finishing this story! Sorry if this chapter may be a little short, but I think it wraps up things nicely for an ending. And did you guys like the flash-forward section? I think it was cute in my opinion. Sorry for no omake, but I'm thinking of making a short epilogue section just filled with omakes of life after "Adult's Game" and stuff like our main couple's married life. Again, thank you all for reading and for sticking with this story till the end!<em>


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue**

Naori flipped through pages and pages of Soul Society's best fashion catalogs. She pondered through most of the tops, thought through some dresses, and stopped on a lot of shoes. But even so, without Matsumoto, this was a bit hard. It was no rumor that Naori was a dead stick when it came to fashion.

Naori peered up from reading to look at her diligent captain. "Captain Hitsugaya, have you figured out what to give to Masaki for her birthday?"

"A written guide of my method to achieve Bankai." Hitsugaya replied, not even looking up from his paperwork.

Well...that was a good gift. Masaki has been excelling so much in her training, that if she was anything like her father, she would master Bankai in two days. And Hitsugaya figured that out a long time ago. Even Naori admitted that he knew how to gift another female while she was stuck.

She flash stepped over to his desk. "Captain Hitsugaya. What do you suggest I give a twenty five year old for her birthday?"

"Something that is not clothes."

Naori frowned. She was so tempted to swipe all the papers off his desk, but she wasn't that mean...unlike him.

"She's still just a child. She'll love anything you give her." Hitsugaya added on.

True. Even though Masaki was turning twenty five, she looked like she was seven. And she acted like a seven year old too! But, like the World of the Living, kids want to grow up so fast! Naori was someone who preferred taking things slow.

Naori waited for another response, but it seemed like Hitsugaya was done talking with her. That was no help! What a jerk! "You know...Masaki is still hung up about her godparents getting together. Maybe we can..."

"Just give her money! Everyone loves money!"

Jackpot!

"Thanks for your help!"

_OoOoO_

"Hitsugaya-kun..." Naori asked one day when the couple was lounging around, bored together in their Japanese style backyard. "What would our kids look like?"

Hitsugaya glanced weirdly at her. "You realize that is impossible."

Of course she knew! Bringing forth life in the afterlife? It was like dividing with zero! It would create a paradox and the world would implode! But still, they would never get the chance, so she was obviously curious. Naori pouted and played around the cloth on his arm. "I'm just saying hypothetically..."

Hypothetically huh? Hitsugaya ran his hand through his spiky white hair when a thought came up. "Well, one thing for sure, it won't have my hair. It draws too much attention."

"Then he won't have my eyes." Naori smiled. "I like the color of your eyes better. It pairs so naturally with my hair."

"He? Why a boy?"

"So I don't have to worry about dressing our child! Girls can get so prickly about fashion." Naori clicked her tongue, remembering the agonizing pain Rukia went through when her daughter discovered the term: designer.

"Yeah, but he'll still look like a clown." Hitsugaya smirked, but that only landed a small jab to his side from his wife.

"Shut up. It's only hypothetical. It's not like it's actually going to happen." Naori began to stand up, but she felt his hand wrap around her wrist. What did he want now?

He gave her one of his rare smiles. "It's not like we can't try."

_OoOoO  
><em>  
>"One! Two! One! Two!" Hinamori chanted as she watched her students practice their stances for kido summoning. But, she noticed, off to the side, one first year student was merely sitting around and watching the others.<p>

"Masaki-chan? Why are you not practicing with your classmates?" Hinamori asked as she knelt beside her.

"I don't release kido like that. It offsets everything."

"Then how do you do it?"

Masaki quickly stood up straight. She only held her confident stance and raised two fingers in front of her. It made her look so cool…composed, and...aloof… "Bang. Like that!"

Hinamori sweat dropped. "Byakuya taught you that, didn't he?"

_OoOoO_

"So Mom...Dad..." Masaki nervously asked one time during dinner. "I met this really cute guy and he invited me to spar with him...so...can I?"

"Honey, is this someone we know?" Rukia asked while exchanging shifty gazes with Ichigo.

"I don't know, maybe."

"What does he look like? How are his school credentials? Is he in the same school? Which classes? Who are his parents? What's his name?" Ichigo suddenly rattled off.

"Dad!"

"Ichigo. That's going a little overboard." Rukia calmly replied, touching her husband's arm to calm him down.

"I just want to know the guy before he runs off with my daughter."

"Dad! It's just sparring!"

"Masaki, just give his name so we can be sure." Rukia said.

"Umm...well...his name is... Kenpachi..."

Rukia's smile quickly turned upside down while Ichigo freaked out. "No! No! No! Absolutely not! Forget it! No! Never in your lifetime! Just no!"

_OoOoO_

"This is so cute! This is so cute! This is so cute! I need a picture." A preteen Masaki squealed as she excitedly jumped on her seat.

But quickly, Matsumoto and Hinamori pulled her down back behind their newspapers.

"Keep it down!" Matsumoto hushed, "You don't want them to see us during their romantic dinner date."

"This is so rare! They're actually going on a real date! And on Valentine's Day too!" Hinamori giggled. "We need lots of pictures of this!"

Naori awkwardly whistled from across Hitsugaya at a small round table. Both were really just sitting there, not really eating their dinner. Well...she was just sitting there. She was waiting for confirmation from her captain who was playing on his phone.

"So...are the 'star-crossed' hollows here yet?"

"Nope."

Naori glanced over at three conspicuously dressed females with large newspapers obscuring their faces. She sweat dropped at the sight. Didn't one of them mention to Matsumoto that this was a stake out?

Hitsugaya also followed her sights and spotted the triplet stalkers. And then, he suddenly heard a beep come up from his phone. "You know, we can just leave and let them deal with it."

Naori shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Huh?" Hinamori glanced back at them. "Where did they go? They were just there a second ago!"

Matsumoto jumped. "Oh shit! A hollow! Two hollows! Come on Hinamori! We gotta move! Move! Move!"

_OoOoO_

Once per every month, Rukia and Ichigo would ask Renji to babysit Masaki for a week while they went on a mission trip or occasionally, a vacation.

Renji still hasn't figured out why there was always a specific date each month. He also didn't understand why Masaki was always so pissed to see him.

_OoOoO_

"Uncle Shiro! Unlce Shiro! Show me your bankai!" Masaki jumped up and down on his desk, prompting him to groan, pinch the bridge of his nose, and immediately removing her from his vicinities.

"No. It's too dangerous for a child like you, especially since you haven't even mastered Shikai."

"But-But I need to learn how to activate Bankai properly! That's what Uncle Byakuya is quizzing me on tomorrow!" Masaki begged, "Please! I promise I'll make a kido shield!"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and patted the child's head, "Look, I can only release Bankai at my limited form around you. If not, I could easily kill you with my spiritual pressure alone." She started to cry. "But I can demonstrate how _not_ to release Bankai!"

Masaki tilted her head. "How?"

Suddenly, a door slid open and her favorite aunt entered. "Captain Hitsugaya. I'm back." She looked up only to see his Shikai Hyourinmaru launching ice daggers at her. "Ah! Captain! What are you doing?"

"Ban-"

"Oh! So you want to play that way? Fine! Bankai!" The young woman flew up into the sky, exploded like a firework for about a minute, and then came back done with a set of razor-like golden wings that resembled jets. And she was glowing. Her zanpakuto changed into pointy talon-like nails on each finger and she wore a dangling tassel on each wrist.

"Uncle Shiro?" Masaki peered up. "Why did you make her release Amatsu Denbakuto?"

Naori stared, dumbfounded. "Was this some sort of test?"

"As you can see, Masaki, the key to Bankai is to contain and control your spiritual pressure. You don't want to be like Naori here, who foolishly let almost half her spiritual pressure spill away."

_OoOoO_

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" A high pitched tone rang out.

"Masaki-chan! Why don't you visit more often? Things get lonely here!" Matsumoto whined.

"Oh! I love to, but I have training usually on the weekends. I have to get up when the sun rises and tend to the Kuchiki gardens. Afterwards, I have more memorizing and analysis of Kuchiki history. After, I have calligraphy, tea ceremony, and ancient dance classes I have to attend. After that, I start sparring with Uncle Byakuya. Then, I have to practice kido for two hours. Then, I have to work on my zanpakuto forms for another two hours. After, I train my flash stepping and I have a daily time limit race. Then, I have to go to my parent's office and help them out. By the time I'm done with all that, you'll be out of the office."

Matsumoto gaped into the phone. Wow. Byakuya was not kidding when he wanted to step things up a bit. And Masaki was just going along with the flow! She can't be serious!

"Matsumoto..." Hitsugaya stalked behind his lazy lieutenant. "Are you trying to use Masaki as a way to skip work?"

"Umm! Ah!"

"It sounds like Uncle Shiro is there! Gotta go!"

"MATSUMOTO!"  
><em><br>OoOoO_

"Uncle Byakuya! Mom and Dad are waiting outside for me. I'm going to get dressed soon. You must wear your finest robes!" Masaki said one day as the tentative preteen rushed out from the training hall.

"The ceremony does not even begin till late afternoon. Therefore, you don't have an excuse to leave training early." Byakuya coldly replied while he kido blocked the door.

Masaki pouted, "But Uncle Byakuya! It's my godparents that are getting married! I want to look my best for them."

"They are not Kuchiki and therefore, none of my concern." Byakuya strictly stated.

"But Uncle, they took care of me when I was a baby. Auntie Nao babysat me when she was banished. Uncle Shiro accepted me when he saw me again. They mean so much to me!" Masaki whined. "You have to let me go! I'll make it up later! And I'll keep extra tabs on Mom and Dad for you." She coyly said the last part.

Byakuya glanced outside the door where his sister and brother-in-law were patiently waiting and were oddly close without fighting. "Go!"

"Yay! Thank you Uncle!" Masaki squealed in glee and hugged her beloved uncle. She began to sprint out the door, not before saying, "Make sure you come as well!"

Byakuya merely sighed. He could give his gratitude and congratulations once in a while. Now...where did his formal robes go?

_OoOoO_

"I'm so happy! The New Year fireworks and festival! I can't wait to see everybody tonight!" Masaki happily cheered as she jumped off her mother's arms.

"Masaki dear! Please be careful!" Rukia called out to her little daughter as she ran off to have some adventures. But she was not worried. Instead, she smiled and nestled herself comfortably against her husband's arms. "She's growing up fast. Ichigo."

"Nah. She is just her hyper little self again." Ichigo smirked back and hugged Rukia. "How about we have our own fun near her?"

"Fine by me."

Masaki ran past the large festival of the Fifth and passed by the Sixth Division. She spotted her uncle trying to teach his lieutenant the art of calligraphy. Masaki giggled. They looked so funny! But even so, she loved her uncles. Even when she was scared of them or when she hated them, she loved them nonetheless.

"Masaki-chan? What on earth are you doing here?" A powerful woman asked with a kind smile.

"Hello Captain Unohana!" Masaki respectfully bowed down to the prestigious captain.

Unohana chuckled and ruffled the little child's hair. "Are you visiting some people before the grand fireworks? Make sure you visit Naori Hibana too!"

"I most absolutely will!" Masaki bowed again before the woman left. She liked that person, even when she asked a lot about Naori. She suspected that those two women had some sort of connection that she was not aware about, but that was their business, not hers.

Masaki bolted down the divisions until she stopped when two women she recognized were approaching her.

"Why! It's Masaki-chan!" Matsumoto squealed and swooped in to hug the little child.

Hinamori smiled and she patted the girl's head. "Have you been practicing your forms?"

"Yes! Very diligently!" Masaki reached out to hug her tutor.

Matsumoto gently placed the little tyke back onto the floor. "Well, Hinamori and I are going to head over to the main festival before the fireworks. You're welcomed to join us."

"Well I was going to visit some other people first…"

"Oh Masaki-chan! They're probably at the main festival once the Division celebrations are done!" Matsumoto said.

Masaki thought only for a second. "Okay! I'll come with you!"

And they spent their time together playing games and eating treats. Masaki greatly enjoyed her time with her two aunts. Hinamori, even though she did not like her at first, she was one of the best tutors ever! Masaki learned so much from her! And Matsumoto was one of her best friends! Masaki could tell that this woman accepted her for everything. There was no bad bone in this person, even when she was trying to get out of work!

Finally, the main fireworks were about to start! Everybody gathered on their rooftops and on high hills and balconies. They all wore their summer yukata or fancy kimono's. But the captain's decided to remain in their uniform. Masaki headed up to a rooftop along with Hinamori and Matsumoto.

"Ah! Ichigo! Rukia!" Matsumoto waved to them.

Hinamori brought little Masaki to her parents. "We baby sat her for a while."

"It's a good thing you did." Byakuya said when he and Renji arrived.

"Hey Masaki! Matsumoto! Hinamori! Rukia! Rukia's sorry excuse for a husband!" Renji happily greeted and he ignored Ichigo's retorts. "I guess you're all here to watch the fireworks. This is the best spot in the whole Seireitei."

"It's about to start Renji! Why don't you sit down?" Matsumoto slapped her comrade down.

"By the way, where's Shiro-chan and Naori-chan?" Hinamori peered around. "I haven't spotted them at all today."

"Maybe they just want to be alone." Matsumot smirked, nudging people around her.

"Or maybe I just got back from my mission." A light, feminine voice said behind Matsumoto. She quickly turned around to see the young girl with her hair pulled up into a messy bun. She wore a green kimono with a blanket wrapped over her shoulders.

Next to her was their captain. He was not pleased. "I was cooped up in the office doing your dirty work, Matsumoto."

"Hehe…Captain…it's nice of you to finally get some fresh air!" Matsumoto stammered, but Captain Hitsugaya was not amused.

"You're starting your new year finishing paperwork. Got that?"

"Ah…yes captain."

Hitsugaya sighed and glanced back at the sky. "It's starting."

"Wow!" Masaki gleamed as she gazed at the brilliant sky. The black night lit up miraculously, turning this dark night in day. Each firework was splendid! Some sparkled! Some split off into miniature fireworks! Each was a different color! Blue, red, yellow, pink, white, purple, and green, and all the colors in between! All were shown! Some even made glowing pictures in the sky like hearts, flags, stars, circles, and rectangles. She seen fireworks before; but this was something else!

Masaki glanced back at her friends and family. Renji, Hinamori, and Matsumoto were all joking around. Byakuya was serious as he admired the explosions in the sky. Rukia and Ichigo bickered over their daughter, which was probably about some festival game.

The last people Masaki saw were her Auntie Nao and Uncle Shiro. Hitsugaya stood a few feet from Naori and they both gazed on at the sky. Masaki gave a small smile to those two. Since they arrived together, they must have met up before coming. Out of everyone in Soul Society, save for her parents, these two people were the longest she had known. They had taken care of her when she was a baby. Naori took care of her growing up. And they both watched her grow accustomed to the afterlife. Masaki connected well with her godparents. She loved them both very much.

She peeked once again. Hitsugaya snuck a look at Naori and she glanced back too. She cracked a small smile at him as she turned her gaze back to the sky. He even gave her a rare smile and did the same.

And Masaki knew they loved each other as well.

* * *

><p><em>And that is the official end of this series! I hope you all loved it as much as I did. And you get to see what Naori's Bankai is! If you have trouble picturing it, imagine Soifon's Shikai except slightly shorter and it's on all ten of her fingers. You also get to see more of what happened to the cast after Adult's Game. Not much has changed really. Haha! I'm glad for all of you that stuck till the end!And I hope you will on further stories! Thank you forever!<em>

_~KyraX_


End file.
